The Devil's Drudge
by Becca Swan-xx
Summary: Bella Swan had begun cotemplating her escape from life ever since she arrived in Forks, Washington. But when her escape comes in the form of the dark devilish Edward Cullen, and being made his slave how will she survive?
1. Just My Luck

**The Devil's Drudge**

**A/N: **My story is going to be told from Bella's point of view and is set in modern day. The idea came to me because of a dream I had about missing one of my exams and I built on that :)

Well I hope you like it :D

_**B.P.O**_

Rays of light slowly seeping through my blinds, splaying across my face brought me back to my conscious state. I slowly sat up, still groggy with sleep, when I heard the distictive sound ofcrisp papers skimming my wooden floor. Drat! My maths calculator paper! The exam I dreaded whole-heartedly, 105 minutes filled with equations and general mathamatical hardships. Withthat remaining thought I let out a sigh, and arched my neck. But during the process my head collided with my bedstead at full force. Well that's my first clumsy encounter for the day Ithought as I soothingly rubbed the concentrated pain at the back of my head. While I was brooding I noticed an alarming flashing coming from my phone as it violently vibrated on mybedside table. I reached over my free hand and quickly grasped my phone, sliding it open, which reveiled the worse news. Unknowingly I'd slept through my alarm, and it was now 9am, andmy exam was at 9:30!

I dropped my phone and it immediately collided with my cold wooden floor at the same moment I did as I flung myself out of bed. Time wasn't of the essence at thismoment, so I threw on the usual jeans and t-shirt combination. My hair wasn't really any obstacle that need tackling, it had formed loose ringlets, and silkily cascaded down my I was fully clothed I threw a long overcoat on and sped towards the front door.

I relunctantly swung it open, revealing the famous constant rainfall of Forks, Washington. I had togo and live with my Dad didn't I? But it wasn't so much that which added to my dismay, but rather the fact that my rusty orange companion was absent from it's spot on our driveway.

Jacob! He'd taken my truck to La Push to inspect it after it had broken down. He said you could never be too careful, although personally I thought he was being overly cautious. Buttruthfully he had every right to, afterall I'm Bella Swan, and my most famous trait beingmy constant clumsiness. But that was besides the point, and now I really was done for. And myrushed garnment efforts were all going to waste too. I stood there staring out into the empty greeness and precipitation, biting my nails due to my anxiety and exceeding doom...

**A/N: I know my first chapter is short but it would be greatly appreciated if you would tell me if my story is good enough to continue :) thankyouu**


	2. The Best Seat in The House

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews, they encouraged me to write more :) and in response to the reviews yes this is going to be a Darkward story :)

Chapter 2

As the echoes of rainfall on our roof lightened, I heard an urgent buzzing sound, coming from inside the house. I rushed carefully inside, lose floorboards are always in unsuspecting places. It was coming from the lounge. Charlie! He was watching the game. I entered slowly fidgeting with my hands preparing to ask him an unimaginable favour. As I edged closer one of the floorboards squeaked giving me away, Charlie's eyes unwillingly moved away from the game to meet my gaze.

'Ch…I mean dad, could you give me a lift to school, I need to get to my exam…and I'd drive myself if it weren't for Jacob altering my truck.'

Damn Jacob, of course he always did have perfect timing.

He let out a room filling sigh. 'Alright Bells, seen as your in this predicament, but you know how I get when I miss the game.'

Charlie reluctantly rose from the sofa where he'd left an indentation from his regular spot for the game. He was trying to play the sympathy card, but this was my exam, and he'd have plenty of time to watch the game again, maybe Billy had recorded it. But as I turned to see my father's miserable childish face the guilt started to kick in, so I decided I would make his favourite for tea, Harry Clearwater's fish fry.

I lead the way out of the house into the rain, but as soon as my foot touched the pavement outside the heavens decided to open. A fitting start to an already disastrous day.

I carefully lowered myself into Charlie's cruiser, wanting to prolong the embarrassment of being in there for as long as possible. Under different circumstances I may have looked cool but considering I was late to my exam, half asleep, and being driven by my unwilling dad, I believed that looking cool was quite impossible.

Lost in thought I didn't realise when Charlie pulled up to my school, Forks High. As I saw the sign through my glistening rain splattered window, the butterflies hit me like a traffic collision. I sucked in a deep breath and bid Charlie goodbye. At least no one was here to see me step out of Charlie's cruiser since I was so late. The grounds were completely empty, and peaceful. As I stepped onto the curb the moist are filled my lungs, with the scent of thick, dense foliage. I hurried towards the examinations hall while the wind whipped back my hair, as if urging me to turn around; nature was out of its mind.

When I was inside a tall burly man, the examinations officer was impatiently tapping his foot repeatedly. Because being tall and big wasn't already doubly intimidating. In my nervous fit I threw off my coat and walked towards him.

He hastily opened the door, and darkly whispered 'and next time don't be late.' I could hear the venom in his voice.

I trudged down one of the narrow lines to meet the teacher with the seating plan. I could feel the hostile eyes like sharp daggers to my back. I met eye contact with a familiar welcoming face, Mike Newton, which put me at ease until I heard snorts of amusement, which turned into a complete uproar.

My eyes roamed the room in confusion, what the hell were they laughing at? Oh no, I did get dressed this morning didn't I? I felt my clothes cling to my nervous sweat, and knew I was in the clear. So OK I'm not naked worst case scenario over, so what the hell were they laughing at?

As if to answer my question an unfamiliar acidic voice called out 'get dressed in the dark Isabella?'

Well I was on the right lines it was garment related.

'Maybe she's wearing her pants backwards for duel condom storage,' cried another.

'Or maybe she needs growing room for her huge fanny.'

Ugh boys were vulgar, but wait a minute I'm forgetting something more important. I gaped down and saw two pockets misplaced, currently at the front of my trousers. Damn Charlie! Why didn't he tell me? I craned my neck with embarrassment, and tried to hide my growing blush, not growing fanny, according to some. And if that embarrassment wasn't quite enough, further down the hall I tripped on Jessica Stanley's table leg. Earning me a look of pure evil satisfaction from her eyes, at least I'd improved someone's day.

Well aside from my trousers, and my clumsy streak I was still in tack. I ambled helplessly towards the front avoiding a few legs purposely stuck out, just waiting for me to be made their prey. Luckily my head was still hung with my blushing embarrassment, which made it only too noticeable. And so I met one of those legs with a forceful kick, which I felt slightly redeemed myself .

When I reached the waiting teacher with the seating plan muffled giggles still filled the air, reminding me of my current situation. This took my cheeks to a whole new shade of red. The teacher was slightly smirking to my dismay, but decided to take control in her own hands, and perhaps help my situation.

'What Miss Swan chooses to do with her trousers can be of interest in your own time, this is an exam!'

OK or so I thought. She directed me to the central seat at the front, the whole time I'd tried not to make eye contact because I surely would have given her daggers for that speech.

Well centre seat at the front, best seat in the house, on the best day of my life, so far. I sat their apprehensively fearing the exam I was about to receive, as I played with a stray curl that hung loosely down my side. We were given the whole consequences of copying speech, and told firmly to start. I opened the exam to see an impossible linear equation awaiting me, goody. I chewed on the end of my pen and consistently wrapped a loose curl playfully around my finger in concentration. But more complex happenings were occurring in my mind, I was internally praying for a miracle, and God knows I needed one, this exam wasn't going to do itself.

Out of nowhere answering my prayers a crescendo of deafening sounds filled the hall, followed by a violent shaking. An earthquake!? This was Fork's not California, what was happening?

Simultaneously the floor, triggered by the shaking rapidly began to crack. It was instantly defaced, forming a zigzagged line from right under me, straight across the massiveness of the hall. I was too caught up in the shock of the natural disaster, and the fact that my prayers had been answered in this twisted way, to realise that the entirety of the hall had stampeded to the doors of the hall. Adding to their panic the furniture was barricading us all inside, with various items belonging to the hall, that had been forced there during the violent event.

Without delay the event came to a halt, the violent shaking, and the panic being radiated by everyone had almost evaporated. The teacher found the nearest standing chair and forced herself upon it. She stood over the crowds and shouted out 'ok everyone earthquakes over, we'll have to stay here until help comes. She carefully scoped the room looking for civilians no doubt, when I caught her attention. I was just sat there looking helplessly lost when she vigorously gestured for me to join the gathering of students.

I carefully rose for my desk and hoisted myself onto my quivering legs. As soon as I'd made this small movement the crack beneath began to widen, like I'd activated it. The floor was impulsively parting. My balance was instantly lost, I couldn't even control it on a stable floor, I had no chance. I met the cold floor face down with an empty unwilling thud; well at least my fashion disaster wasn't apparent this way.

I pulled myself onto my hands positioning my weight at the front of my body, while my hair wrapped itself around my face like a child in fear. But this effort was wasted when an urgent crack and the floor began to dismantle further from under me. The crunching grew louder, and louder, and the gaping hole expanded across the hall.

I was left hysterically clinging to a ledge that had formed on the outskirts of the crater, in the midst of it all. Unsought sweat began to form on my palms, weakening my grasp as I clung for dear life. Even thought I didn't want to mentally admit it, physically I couldn't hold on much longer. The constantly forming sweat grew evoking my hand to slip.

I unconsciously opened my mouth to scream when a firm grasp tugged on my hand. I intently stared upwards with the little energy I had to see my saviour. It was Mike Newton, my eyes met his with all the pure gratitude I could muster.

'Hang on Bella I'm going to get you out!' Mike cried out in desperation.

I knew his fondness of me may come in handy some day, and I suppose for once I proved myself right. I kept my eyes hopefully on Mike, I tried to remain calm even though the panic surged inside me. I didn't want to make this any harder for Mike than it currently was. But as I looked up I saw sweat forming on his brow, physically giving away his weakness he was struggling.

I was so exhausted I nearly gave up the fight then and there, as I fell into near unconsciousness a blur of outlines came into contact. Everyone was gathered around the gaping hole. The teacher bolted to Mikes side grasping my other hand, forcefully tugging me up.

'Bella pull yourself up, we can't do this alone, your slipping!'

But my energy was completely drained, as I hung limply not contributing to their desperate efforts for my survival.

I felt like the force pulling me down was greater than the one pulling me up, and that it had won me over body and soul. If I took the route upwards what awaited for me? There wasn't much in the way of a life, I was lonely and desperately unhappy. But the way down was an inviting escape from my hum-drum life in Forks, I would be free of its cloudy capture, I would be free of everything. So which would it be...up or down??....

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter, and doesn't worry Edward is coming soon  Please review I really appreciate it; it makes me want to continue.


	3. What's Yours is Mine

_But the way down was an inviting escape from my hum-drum life in Forks, I would be free of its cloudy capture, I would be free of everything. So which would it be...up or down??...._

Chapter 3

The pros and cons that formed in my mind made my option clear, no matter how irrational it was. My hands slackened from the frantic grip of my attempted rescuers, my body was externally giving up this fight, and it had chosen my inevitable path. When the grasps on me were diminished I was free, free as I plunged motionlessly into the indistinct pit of my choice.

'BBBEEELLLAA' Mikes voice echoed downward, the sound waves bounced off the periphery of the crater.

Each echo met my jaded ears, each a reminder of what I was leaving behind. My eyes set their sights on the above for one last time; I could see a blur of outlined bodies looking over the gorge. The hole of concentrated light above seemed to be getting smaller…it was closing me in……..

An ear piercing cry broke eradicated my half asleep state, bringing me back to a nearly conscious state. I let my eyelids remain closed due to my still depleted energy, and they felt too heavy to open on their own accord. I also had a gut instinct I wouldn't care to see outside their comfort.

I tried to cast my mind back to recent events, but nothing it was as if my slate had been wiped clean. Simultaneously I felt an unearthly throbbing at the back of my head maybe that had something to do with it. Another pain-filled shriek bombarded the deadly silence, increasing the pain to the blow to my head. The physical pain was bearable; my pain tolerance was unusual high, which was due to my constant collisions with clumsiness. But the psychological pain devoured me whole, these shrieks and cries played over and over in my head, haunting me, there pain was intensified to me with each helpless cry. A shiver coursed through my spine as my mind released there was no doubt I'd be the next victim of this merciless suffering, just an obstacle in its path.

This fear was like an adrenaline rush, giving me the strength I needed to close my eyes tighter. I tried to curl myself into a ball of defence, but my hands were restrained by chains, and the cool slab I had been lead on was making painful contact with my spine. I tried revitalising my memory again but it was like an empty journal. But the thing that terrified me most was the thought of what had happened to me to have my memory erased?

With that thought a door burst open, making forceful contact with its neighbour wall, no doubt completely defacing it. With my eyes closed my other senses became more acute. I heard slow, heavy footsteps approaching me, and a sweet scent drifted along with it. I kept my eyes closed in fear of whatever was approaching. My chest heaved up and down with my erratic breathing. The footsteps stopped, and my heart rate doubled, terrified of what awaited me. I felt cool breath sweeping across the contours of my face, causing my nose to twitch. I heard a mumbling grunt as I was released from the shackles on my wrists. Was I being saved?

My spirits rose, which triggered my eyes to open, only to view something more terrifying than imaginable. A huge, muscled man was hunched over me, all his strength just radiated off him. I warily glanced up at his face, and my eyes were met with two red saucers, blood red. I forcefully dropped my gaze, letting my hair defensively hanging over my alarmed face. This demon gunned me to my feet, allowing me no time for my legs to adjust to my body mass. He turned hastily grabbing my arm to wrench me with him, but against my will I tumbled ending up in a lifeless heap as I collided with the hard floor. The monstrous figure let out an impatient grunt, and effortlessly flung me over his shoulder. My body collided with his as we travelled at what I thought to be inhuman speed, but it was probably an illusion due to exhaustion.

We quickly came to a standstill, and I was roughly lowered from him. My feet my contact with the floor and I swayed slightly, my lack of energy was overpowering me. I regained my balanced and focused on the domain at hand. I was stood in what I believed to be a line and glances to my side confirmed that. There were girls like me all lined up, girls of similar ages, all very beautiful. Well that was one reason I should be set aside from this place, mousy me grouped with these women it was an insult. Wiping that thought dark desolate chime filled the air followed by an orderly command.

'Listen wenches, all of you are all going to be inspected by the Cullen's, and the ones of you that are chosen will be made their personal property.'

Property? Since when does any human belong to another? I risked an upward glance seeing the most beautiful people I'd ever encounter; they couldn't be mortal with breath taking looks like that. They had to be angels. The man at the front with a head of perfect blond locks, headed eagerly in my direction, and viciously slapped my face.

'It's rude to stare wench; you need to be taught proper manors.'

Maybe angel was too kind a word for this devilish man. I lowered my head humbly fearing any other violent physical contact that would come my way if I didn't. As I kept my head down tracing the worn floors patterns with my eyes, a pair of shoes covered them, followed by the most delicious scent that had ever filled my nostrils. I had to allow all the self control I owned in my tiny body to take over to prevent me from looking up.

Whilst I was trying not to look up a firm hand yanked my hair from my scalp forcing me to look up. I stared intently into his eyes, which were glimmering pools of blood red. He face was utter perfection, what any woman would dream of. His hair was a messy array of golden brown, just the sought you desire to run your hands through. One of his hands remained in my hair, while his other roamed up the side of my body along my neck and grasped my chin, sending bolts of electricity through my body. Was this beautiful creature trying to kill me?

As he held my chin, he stared deeply into my eyes, like he was trying to read every thought and every memory that had been archived into my head. I let my eyes fall, trying to prevent an uncomfortable, unwilling blush, But this man of perfection was having none of it, he slapped my face, meeting the skin which had already been struck. I felt a swelling sting growing on my cheek. I reluctantly lifted my eyes and he edged his head closer so we were face to face.

'Don't ever look away from me, unless I demand it of you.' He whispered darkly, with threat overflowing in his velvet voice. If I hadn't been so terrified I would have found his tone rather seductive.

I became aware that another creature had placed himself beside this alluringly terrifying man. He had the same blood red eyes, which I was discovering were a common trait wherever I was. He had a mangle of dark blond hair, and dainty features, he was also equally beautiful, but didn't have quite the same presence as the domineering man stood before me.

'I see you've found yourself quite a prize there Edward.' An evil glint filled his eyes; whatever he was plotting I wanted to remain unaware of.

But Edward, this mysteriously beautiful man's name was Edward. A name fitting for him in every respect.

'Yes Jasper and I suggest you follow my lead, and find yourself a prize of your own.'

Hesitantly Jasper took in his last observation of me, and stalked off in the other direction. I immediately turned my attention back to Edward who was playing with one of my loose curls.

'Jasper was right you are quite a prize, very beautiful indeed,' he purred seductively. 'And what might the name be that was bestowed on such a beautiful treasure?'

I was staring so deeply into his crimson eyes that his words didn't reach me; I was in a paradise of my own.

'Your name' he blurted out impatiently, bringing me back from my reverie. I blushed reluctantly against my will; I thought your body was meant to be a defence mechanism, not a creation to plainly advertise your embarrassment.

I took a deep breath in to fill my lungs with air in hope that my voice would not crack. 'Isabella, Bella if you please.'

He stood there thoughtfully as if to process this information deeply to memory.

'Well Bella from now on what's yours is mine, and you are now my slave'……….

**A/N:** Edward has arrived :) Please review my chapter I would love to hear what you thought of it. I hope you liked it :)


	4. Hungry for Blood

'_Well Bella from now on what's yours is mine, and you are now my slave'………_

Chapter 4

I stared at him in awe silenced by the words he'd uttered. The way he spoke to me was demeaning, and domineering. I knew I had more reason to hate Edward than possible, he'd snatched away my freedom, and he'd physically abused me. But my desire for him over powered all those feelings, I'd never felt this drawn to anyone in my entire life. It was much deeper than lust; I wanted the entirety of him, the whole Edward. I was in utter disbelieve that having only known this man for a few moments, that I could feel this entire mixture of full-blown feelings.

I was still staring into the depth of his red puddles, during my realisation, Edward inched his face even closer to mine. His lips brushed lightly against mine, his cool breath caused me to tingle with sheer pleasure. He firmly meshed our lips together, claiming my first kiss. The way our lips moulded together implied our bodies were supposed to connect like this, like two pieces of a jigsaw. His tongue flickered across my lower lip wetting it gently, begging for entrance. I eagerly allowed him entry, and his tongue passionately accessed my mouth. Our tongues greeted and they sensuously massaged one another, dancing with a passionate fire that lit up both our bodies. Edward moaned lustfully into my mouth, and the fact that I'd done that to him made me weak at the knees. He lowered his hands tracing them carefully down my spine, receiving a lustful shiver giving away my desperate desire for him .But when he reached my hips he grabbed them wildly, and thrust me towards him. I could feel his length prominent against my inner thigh, at first it caught me off guard, and I let out a breath of shock into Edward's tantalising mouth. I'd never been with a man before, I didn't know what to expect. Edward's tongue escaped the warmth of my mouth, and his licked my lower lip one last time, as a gesture of us parting. I pouted at our loss of contact, and Edward let out a dark chuckle,

'Now I've claimed your lips my Isabella, but we have so much more to encounter'

I let out a sigh of pleasure, as I mentally pictured what awaited me. I wasn't exactly experienced in the pleasure department, but I suppose that was going to change, whether I was in agreed or not.

As my eyes drifted towards Edward's gaze I could see the pure hungry lust in his eyes, as much as it pleased me I made him feel this way, it also frightened me, it was so extreme. The blond male from earlier had joined us, placing his arm around Edward's shoulder. He too looked in my direction, and when he caught my eye he winked and discretely licked his lips, so it was only visible to me. The man was animalistic. It made me shudder, but not in a good way, but I think he misinterpreted my actions, as he gazed upon me with more meaning.

'Well, well you always did have excellent taste Edward; I believe you've got the best one of the bunch right here.' He wore a smug expression, and looked at me while he spoke. He made me want to retch right there the way he spoke about me, I wasn't just some possession that was available at anyone's beck and call.

'I think you might be right there Carlisle' Ugh, Carlisle that name would now make me heave anywhere. Both men eyed me, they looked like two starved to death men who'd come into contact with food. I gulped, realising that maybe that analysis was closer to the truth than I'd wanted. I scanned my eyes over their faces, their blood red eyes, and their pale skin, the way they spoke, the way they both hungrily gazed upon me now. All these observations confirmed what my instincts had told me, and there was no denying the fact anymore. They were inevitably vampires. As I regained myself, trying to hide my epiphany, which I knew was impossible, I'd constantly been told that my facial expressions were like reading an open book.

Edward whispered something deviously to Carlisle. He replied was a dark smirk and summoned one of the guards.

'We're famished' he paused and the sinful glint returned spreading across both of his eyes. 'You know what to do

The guard turned his attention to me a poisonous smirk playing on his face. 'As you wish, sir.'

He made a detour across the room, then begun to study the line of girls that froze, intimidated by his very presence. Once he'd homed in on what he'd been searching for, he wrenched one of the girls from her current fixed position. Her face was covered by beautiful, overflowing black curls, and when she raised her tear stained face, I saw it also matched in beauty. She has large icy blue eyes, and flawless alabaster complexion. When her pained eyes made contact with mine, I smiled gently, though it didn't meet my eyes. She reciprocated my smile weakly as one of her dark tendrils stroked her face. She cast her eyes down when Carlisle's insistent gaze caught her attention, trying to avoid sudden movements.

Carlisle's eyes snaked to Edward's eyes; they both reflected the same savage intent, as if confirming their first move. Carlisle and Edward relocated themselves in sync to where the petrified girl stood bolted to the ground. In a swift movement they had her enclosed. Edward began to revolve around her whilst Carlisle with craving stared upon her. Her eyes flashed from one to the other calculating which the biggest threat was. Edward's encircling closed in and Carlisle inched forward, they were like predators, just toying with her for their own amusement.

When she was completely entangled between the two, Carlisle and Edward's eyes met again as if to cue on another. Urgently both men plunged into either side of her neck causing her to screech out in torture. Carlisle smothered her mouth with his perfectly formed hold, until they'd both drank her dry. They released her from their clutches letting her fall inanimately to the ground with an abandoned thud. All her value and beauty of life had been sucked from her in a matter of minutes, and what unnerved me was I could be next to suffer this murderous fate. A shed a tear of betrayal to my feelings, a tear for the lost girl, and for my fate. Edward promptly raised his head, as the blood from the deceased girl trickled silently down his lip. His and Carlisle's hellish scheme, of tactlessly revealing their true identities had been achieved. But Edward had also achieved something else, my hatred of him. He impulsively headed towards me entrapping my mouth with his. The blood from his lip seeped into my mouth, the vile rusty taste collided with my taste buds causing me to gag. Edward pulled away urgently, a smile radiated his face.

'Blood is an acquired taste, you'll get used to it.'

Get used to it? I never wanted it to come into contact with my mouth again. He saw the instant disapproval written on my face, only causing his grin to widen. His smile would be my undoing. I couldn't be angry at Edward when he smiled, he radiated his beauty, relighting my desire for him every time. Damn him, where was self control when you needed it.

Jasper strolled over elegantly approaching us; a mischievous look still remained on his face.

'Carlisle demands we leave he doesn't want to keep Esme waiting.'

'wh..' Just as I was about to question Edward he scooped me up into his arms and retreated back with me the way he'd entered. He sped down a flight of spiral stairs which felt like they'd never end. The walls were built of dense grey stone, giving the impression of a medieval castle. Once we'd descended to the bottom of the staircase, we encountered two hefty wooden doors, guarded by two colossal men. Each swiftly freed the door on their side, allowing us to access what awaited.

I was released from Edward's hold, and my eyes bore in amazement.

A canopy of red silk hung from the ceiling, accompanied by an antique, delicate chandelier. The room was bountiful with candles, filling the air with delectable scents. Two marble staircases adjoined at the back of the room, both adorned with lustrous golden banisters. The point of focus was the abode central in the domain. Situated there was a large, leather, cherry chaise longue, which match beautifully with the interior. Two Vibrant chairs were also carefully positioned next to it matching in style. Outlining the chaise longue was an array of red and black feathered cushions, with a buffet of magnificent food that meandered around the layout.

But more eye catching than any of that was the formation of women purposefully placed around the room. They were all attired in matching long red loin cloths, with skimpy red tubes to cover their breasts. They were all owned with a rusted gold collar, and wore their hair flowing loosely. Every last one of them processed extreme beauty, but all of them unique.

'Welcome to my home, Isabella,' Edward whispered irresistibly in my ear as his hands secured my body to his.

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews on my last chapter they encouraged me to update my story so quickly. I'd appreciate your views on this chapter also :)


	5. Branded

**A/N: **pen2paper93 in response to your comment there was two blonds and they were Carlisle and Jasper, sorry if I made it unclear. And also thank you for your review it was very encouraging :)

'_Welcome to my home, Isabella,' Edward whispered irresistibly in my ear as his hands secured my body to his._

Chapter 5

As his stiff member brushed against my rear, my body twitched with this foreign encounter. He smothered his face in my hair, while excited pants escaped from him. Desire pulsed through my veins, this pleasure was like oxygen, and I needed it for survival. He hastily twisted my body around, staring deeply into my eyes. I stared back hopefully letting my body tremble. The suspense was painful, I needed him to take me now, and I wanted him more than I'd wanted anything in the entirety of my life. With our bodies ceased against one another, his member grazed the growing wetness forming in my pants and twitched urgently. We moaned in sync, and was his undoing

He raised me to his level, forcefully gripping my buttocks as I constricted my legs around him. We collapsed against the heavy, wooden doors we'd just entered through. My spine met it with an aching thud, but I couldn't care less. Edward's eyes and hands roamed me, memorising all the contours of my body. His hand delicately traced up my front and when he found his destination he groped my breast firmly, causing me try cry out in pleasure and pain. This gesture was the complete opposite to how he'd behaved before. His firm grip remained on my breast as he crushed his lips to mine. I licked his bottom lip sweetly dying to taste him, I'd never tire of the way he tasted it was too amazing for words. He gave me entry and our tongues collided with so much lust I thought I'd com bust with pleasure. Edward thrust into my ever growing wetness pushing me roughly against the door causing it to slightly sway. These doors had better hold.

But as soon as that thought had entered my head Edward released me from his grip. I wasn't ready for the loss of contact so my buttocks pounded onto the cold marble floor. I looked up from my pained state and saw Edward ignorantly walking towards the centre of the hall. So he'd gotten what he'd wanted and had literally thrown me away, I wasn't going to be a victim to his pleasure.

I nudged myself from the cold marble, and excelled after him, I was going to confront him.

In my anger Edward had lazily spread his body across the chaise long whilst two of the females fanned him, and another had placed herself on his lap with a bunch of grapes, occasionally placing one in his mouth. I couldn't believe him he'd had his hands all over, left me and let these three women wait on him hand and foot. That scoundrel. My jealous side had kicked in against my will, but I was disorientated, this man had left me unsatisfied.

'What am I to you just some inanimate object of pleasure, free for your own personal gain anytime?'

The woman sat on his knee raised another grape to place in his mouth, but he hotly pushed it away.

'Isabella, if it hasn't already occurred to you, you are my slave and whatever I want goes. And further more you will never speak to me like that. Do you understand me?'

Traitor tears were filling my eyes, with anger. 'No! There's nothing to understand, I'm not being controlled by you, I'm free, my own person.'

Edward rose in an uproar, sending the girl on his lap tumbling to the ground. His eyes were darkly enraged, and his fist clenched, as he darted towards me.

He stopped when his body was just inches from mine. He seized my neck propelling me upwards with his grip.

'I believe the tense is past, you were free.' He spat the venomous words at me. I suffered in his grasp the lack of oxygen was taking its toll on me, as I gasped airless breaths. He released me from his overpowering hold, and I met the floor sharply, as I let out a hiss of pain. On cue a pair of feet positioned themselves next to my limp body.

'Jasper, I will give you the pleasure of teaching Bella some manors.' He growled uncontrollably

'I will do my up most best.' He had a hint of sarcasm in his tone, which put my teeth on edge with anger.

Jasper collected my spiritless body, letting my legs attune to my weight.

'Not man enough to punish me yourself. So you're going to let someone else do your dirty work?'

Edward's body shook fiercely, as he held his back to me. He pivoted round violently and relocated himself to my side.

'On second thoughts Jasper I'll deal with her myself.' His eyes fixed on Jasper as he walked away, still in the midst of disappointment that he couldn't punish me.

Edward bent down nonchalantly and hissed through my locks 'Pity you didn't go along with Jasper and let him release you from harm's way. But being the stubborn girl you are you had to aggravate me and make your punishment all the more worse.'

I gulped, with realisation, my stubbornness had backfired. Damn my obstinacy, it would become my downfall. I sucked in a breathe trying to hide my anxiety. Edward plucked something from behind his back, and secured it around my neck.

A Collar?

He wrenched on the attached leash, gaining a slight choke from me. He hauled me up past the central abode and its female residents, up the adjoined marble staircase, and through a pair of mahogany wooden doors. I kept my eyes cast down; at this speed it was impossible for me not to trip up, so it would be in my utmost interests to observe my feet. I was jolted into the room. Edward rolled up his sleeves impatiently, and eyed me up and down. Oh God what had I gotten myself into.

He approached my quivering body, and tore my clothing barbarically from my limbs. I wasn't sure what his intentions were, maybe this was an act of passion. He rested on a wooden bench located by us, and hurled me over his lap.

'When I'm through with you, you will never question me again.' It was an utter statement; he had no hesitation in his words.

His surged his arm up into the arm reeled it down delivering a throbbing blow to my backside. I squeaked in shock, his hands could give me sheer pleasure, but the fact that they could give me this much pain, it was creepy. He continued to strike me repeatedly, my buttocks was red raw, and my eyes had swelled up with tears of distress. Just when my body was about to abandon all hope, Edward stopped in his tracks breathlessly. I risked a peak up, but when he caught sight of me his eyes angered.

'Are you ever going to disobey me again Isabella?'

I opened my mouth to hear the words he long to hear, but exhaustion overtook my body. Edward's stray hand reached under me tweaked my nipple with a reinforced grasp, causing me to cry out in agony.

'Well Isabella, if you feel so firmly about remaining silent you can do it whilst I strike you five more times. And if a sound utters those pretty lips of yours, you'll earn yourself something much worse.'

I bit my lip preparing myself for the torture that was about to be upon me. He struck me harder than I thought was possible his hand meeting my already damaged skin. Tears rolled helplessly down my face as I bit my lip so hard it bled. This punishment was hell I didn't want to see what he had in store if I disobeyed him. The final chastise accessed my inflamed, agonized buttocks. I was in no doubt I wouldn't be able to walk after this, but a part of me inside was beaming, I'd endured this punishment, and my body hadn't abandoned hope during it.

Edward panted heavily above me, and his breathing matched my own. I knew this wouldn't be the only activity we'd encounter which we'd be out of breath during.

Edward let out a weary sigh, and bundled me into his arms. He transferred me to a chocolate fur rug on the floor which was chaperoned by a blazing fire. I closed my eyes content that I'd be left to my own association, until a stabbing burning sensation overwhelmed my rear end. The smell of burning flesh entered my lungs as I screamed out in torment, what torture was being inflicted upon me now?

I gently curved my head over my shoulder, when my eyes a mark of mutilation upon my burning red buttock cheek. Not only had I been spanked red raw, but Edward had taken it up himself to brand me. Once my eyes encountered my head renounced in wretchedness.

I heard the mahogany wood of the door clobber with the door frame, and I knew I was alone. I disconnected the pain at posterior of my body, and let the dancing flames of the fire consume my last ounce of energy, surrendering myself into a deep slumber.

**A/N: **Thank you for all my reviews on the previous chapter :) What are your opinions on Darkward, please review I'd love to her your thoughts :)


	6. Carlisle

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do, I've been revising for a maths exam, but that's out of the way now. Thank you so much for the reviews they really were great :) I'm so glad you like my story. I love your enthusiasm about finding out why Bella's there and what's going to happen, and I promise I will tell you in due course. Also yes I'm going to involve werewolves.**

_I heard the mahogany wood of the door clobber with the door frame, and I knew I was alone. I disconnected the pain at posterior of my body, and let the dancing flames of the fire consume my last ounce of energy, surrendering myself into a deep slumber._

Chapter 6

A cool gust of air revived me, from my deep retire. The smouldering fire had abandoned me, leaving me stiff, in my apparent nakedness. I enfolded onto my back, but screeched in pain as my scorched skin encountered the fur rug. I collapsed back onto my front in a feeble attempt to restrict my movements.

I tightly shut my eyes, in an act of comfort, but all fathom was Edward, I could hear his velvet voice domineering me, I could feel his hands discovering my body, and his cool breath in my mouth as our lips caressed. He could even penetrate my personal thoughts, as well as my body, was there anything that was impossible for Edward.

I debated over him mentally while I scanned the room I remained in. It accommodated a dark wood canopy bed with red furnishings, and matching fittings around the room, I admired Edwards taste. As my contemplations carried me away, the strike of the mahogany doors regained me. I lay wordlessly on the fur throw, with only the thud of my heart audible. Delicate foreign footsteps brushed the floor. They stopped within inches of me, and I felt a gentle hand make contact with my rear cheek. I flinched at the pain and unexpected contact.

I glimpsed over my shoulder and met the same red-blooded eyes, in hysteria I wriggled away from her contact, fearing her motives.

'This mark looks inflamed; I should bandage it for you.' Her face occupied an amused expression, due to my antics. She quickly replaced in with a genuine smile of concern, certifying she meant no harm. I repaid the smile as warmly as I could considering my lack of strength I had.

I admired her face observantly, her head was nourished with black pixie-like hair which barbed in every direction, and lovingly framed her elfin face. She was uniquely beautiful; my eyes had never cast upon a face like hers.

'I'm Edward's sister Alice,' she announced proudly, beaming. She wore the same breathtaking smile Edward bestowed.

'Hi' I said meekly, 'I'm Isabella, Bella.'

'Of course I know who you are silly, Edward took it upon himself to inform all of us about you last night.'

I should have known. But who was us?

'Us?' I asked curiously.

'Yes we have another brother Emmett, and his wife Rosalie and our adoptive mother Esme. But of course you've already been acquainted with Jasper and Carlisle.'

'Unfortunately,' I muttered under my breath. I believe she heard my remark, since she frowned darkly and sighed.

'Well we'd better prepare you, your assistance will be needed today,' she informed me still grinning.

'My assistance?'

'Bella this isn't twenty questions.' She affirmed with a hint of sarcasm.

I dropped my head due to my abrupt blushing. Alice must have perceived the gesture as me taking offence, as she settled her dainty hand on my shoulder.

'But I will try and answer any questions you have as fully as I can later. However now let's get you ready.' Her facial expression was just emitting sympathy, with a mixture secrecy. What was she hiding from me?

I let my head collapse onto my folded arms as my exhaustion and extreme curiosity over powered my body. When I'd conjured enough energy I raised my head again to see Alice surveying me, what did this pixie want now? I lowered my gaze and cast it on a baby blue garment swaying from Alice's arm.

'I think this will do nicely.' She held up the garment still scrutinizing my frail body.

She offered out her exquisite hand, gesturing for me to rise. I accepted it clumsily trying to obtain my balance. She reached under the garment retrieving an excessive bandage. She carefully mummified my rear, abstaining contact with my mark, and fastened it loosely with a pin. She raised my arms and lowered a tube cut assemble over my head, which I might add barely contained my bursting breasts. Then she secured what I believed to be a long loin cloth to my waist. Now I would be viewed as just another slave of this captive whereabouts, but what was I needed here for? What was the meaning of all of this?

'Alice I really appreciate you doing this for me but could you please enlighten me on why I'm here. It's so frustrating not knowing.'

Alice crumpled here forehead ungracefully in deep thought.

'Bella, I just don't think it's my place to tell you. I know Edward will, just give him time to adjust to what's at hand.'

Edward adjust? I was the one who was being held captive, by a domineering vampire, and he needed to adjust? This was enough to completely bewilder the most open-minded person.

Alice obtained my hand and guided me to a Cimmerian wood dresser and an additional cognate mirror. She darted off and initiated herself at my side within a flash, arriving with a brush. She groomed it tenderly through my mangled hair, disentangling my locks. When she'd accomplished a smooth demeanour, I transferred my attention to the girl depicted in the mirror, her hair had revived its loose ringlets, but her alabaster complexion appeared drained, and the glint had vanished from her tawny doe eyes.

'Beautiful,' hummed Alice who was blatantly content with her work. I smiled back at her through my duplicated self, with all the gratitude it could gather, even if I didn't believe her.

Alice retrieved my hand elevating me to her level, away from the dresser. She escorted me outward from Edward's bedchamber and back down the ivory stairway, recapturing my memory of the familiar route. When we assembled ourselves at the bottom of the staircase .We were met by a union of red eyed beholders. They were all exceptionally beautiful comparable to Alice and Edward. Among them I recognized Jasper and Carlisle, of which Carlisle was eyeing me with craving, which added to the uneasy vibe at present. Meeting the family in a normal functioning relationship would be distressing, but this would be embarrassing too, after all we weren't in a relationship. I didn't really have a label to put on our link .Carlisle was joined by a compassionate looking woman, whose honeyed ringlets framed her face.

There were two other people merged into the congregation. The male of the two was unmistakable he upheld a sturdy build but remarkably possessed a warm-hearted face. He was ushered by a statuesque female who acquired the most beauty of them all, from her velvety champagne curls, to her angelic face, perfection was a pure understatement. I was caught off guard as she cleared her throat impatiently, due to my current fixed stare on her, captured by her magnificence. Her daggered glare seized my eye contact, and I lowered my head establishing an inexorable blush. Edward advanced from his unnoticed positioning, and enclosed his hand upon my waist. Why did he think he could touch me after commotion yesterday?

'Bella, I believe you've already met Alice.' She was grinning from ear to ear, in an act to confirm his wording. 'But I must introduce you to the rest of my family.' He tugged on my waist positioning myself before Carlisle and the woman stood beside him.

'Bella, this is my adoptive mother Esme.' A cherished smile emerged on her face. Carlisle still held his stance as his eyes gallivanted across the contours of my figure. I kept my eyes on Esme fearing a blush which I wouldn't want the humiliation of explaining. I was then directed towards the brawny man, and the alluring female, who was still eyeing me darkly. 'Bella, this is my brother Emmett, and his wife Rosalie.' Rosalie took a brief second to look down her nose upon me.

'pleasure' she snarled venomously.

Emmett looked at her in a dissatisfied manor, but finally chose to overlook her actions.

'It's great to put a face to the name; you don't know how eager Edward is to get you in the sack.' He announced with a wink full of satisfaction causing me to blush immensely.

Rosalie sighed hotly, embarrassed by her husband's forwardness. Edward however wore a blank expression, effectively hiding whatever emotions he was feeling. The silence built up becoming desperately uncomfortable, until Edward intervened.

'Bella, you must be starved, go and help yourself to some nourishment,' his words provoked an abrupt rumbling from my stomach. Edward gave me an encouraging nudge towards the buffet, and I trailed nonchalantly towards it. Just as I plucked a handful of succulent grapes, and plopped one gladly into my mouth, a hand clutched my shoulder. The touch startled me causing me to drop my longed for snack. I turned hastily angered by what I'd been engendered into doing, but my eyes met an unwanted stare, that I was becoming accustomed to.

'Carlisle' I mouthed trying to hide my aggravation

'Bella, would you mind if I borrowed you, there's some business I need your help attending to.'

He offered out his arm in a gentlemanly gesture, but I felt cagey about it. Without examining the reasoning behind his action I took his arm hesitantly, physically agreeing. He manoeuvred us aside from the assembled vampires, leading us through a side passage below the stairway, which freed an obscure, diminished corridor. The only light it retained was the oscillating candles which infatuated the walls. I withstood vulnerably, as the faint candle light flickered playfully across my features. I felt wintry heavy breaths blowing whipping through my hair, caressing my ear. I pivoted around coming into a meeting with Carlisle liquid red eyes and an unyielding shaft. He encompassed me in his arms, and conveyed his teeth grazing them across my petrified neck.

'Make one sound and I'll bleed you dry in an instant' he raised his gaze to me, and I met his demand with a tearful nod of agreeance.

'I'm glad we've formed an understanding.' He exhibited a smile of pure evil upon his face.

I forced myself to speculate in another direction, I would not let him satisfy himself upon the torture in my eyes. His villainous chuckled added to my growing despair, if I didn't apprehend better I would believe it was turning him on.

He couldn't withstand himself any longer, and he barbarically lunged at me forcing me into the adamant stoned wall, pulverizing with a jagged edge piercing the back of my head. Carlisle released me momentarily, absorbing the scent of blood through his nostrils as I cupped my head in a determined attempt to stop the bleeding. Carlisle uncontrollably seized my hand his eyes black as a starless night. He extracted every last bit of the blood from my hand.

'You taste heavenly, dear Bella, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to refrain from drinking you dry because there's nothing more than I want than to screw you long and hard, right here and now.'

On cue tears streamed down my despairing features, I awaited defencelessly for what was in store. Carlisle grappled me to him, taking my buttocks strenuously into his hands causing me to screech out in pain, as he tore at my healing mark. The back of Carlisle hand struck my face in a rage, and I bit my lip intent on remaining dumb throughout this affliction.

His hands assaulted my body, as he ripped my breast binding garment from me. I bit down harder on my lip, inflicting more pain upon the puncture I'd gained through last night's torture. Carlisle crushed one of my nipples between his fingers, while he took the other one into his mouth and bit down impenetrably. I squirmed; a silent cry escaped my lips. I was completely at his mercy which was fully turning him on, shown by his throbbing erection meeting my thighs. He stabbed his elevated member into me, enraged when his sense of pleasure wasn't reciprocated, and crushed my nipple harder between his governing fingers. More tears emerged, and sobs racked the whole of me. Just as Carlisle raised his hand to smite me once more,

'Carlisle where are you, I need to speak with you,' an unaccustomed voice exclaimed. Whoever that voice belonged to was irrevocably my saviour. Alarmed, Carlisle discharged me from his overpowering hold, and I was left collapse into an unavailing, crumbling array.

**A/N: What do you think to the dark side of Carlisle? Please review and tell me what you thought thank you :) **


	7. A Friend

**A/N: **Thank you again for your reviews I hope this chapter answers some of your questions about Carlisle :)

'_Carlisle where are you, I need to speak with you,' an unaccustomed voice exclaimed. Whoever that voice belonged to was irrevocably my saviour. Alarmed, Carlisle discharged me from his overpowering hold, and I was left collapse into an unavailing, crumbling array. _

Chapter 7

I was relinquished, disposed on the icy stone floor, perfectly numb, as my mind gravitated back to the prior catastrophes during my existence here. While I reminisced, lying on the cool ground, my aching head revitalised a flashback returning a misplaced memory.

_**My Maths calculator paper! The exam I dreaded whole-heartedly, 105 minutes filled with equations and general mathematical hardships. With that remaining thought I let out a sigh, and arched my neck. But during the process my head collided with my bedstead at full force.**_

My exam! How did I omit this from my mentality?

_**I was left hysterically clinging to a ledge that had formed on the outskirts of the crater, in the midst of it all. Unsought sweat began to form on my palms, weakening my grasp as I clung for dear life. Even thought I didn't want to mentally admit it, physically I couldn't hold on much longer. The constantly forming sweat grew evoking my hand to slip.**_

_**I unconsciously opened my mouth to scream when a firm grasp tugged on my hand. I intently stared upwards with the little energy I had to see my saviour. It was Mike Newton, my eyes met his with all the pure gratitude I could muster.**_

'_**Hang on Bella I'm going to get you out!' Mike cried out in desperation**_

The earthquake! And Mike had endeavoured to rescue me, so then why am I in my current predicament?

'_**Bella pull yourself up, we can't do this alone, your slipping!'**_

_**But my energy was completely drained, as I hung limply not contributing to their desperate efforts for my survival……**_

_**My hands slackened from the frantic grip of my attempted rescuers, my body was externally giving up this fight, and it had chosen my inevitable path. When the grasps on me were diminished I was free, free as I plunged motionlessly into the indistinct pit of my choice.**_

'_**BBBEEELLLAA' Mikes voice echoed downward, the sound waves bounced off the periphery of the crater.**_

I relinquished my being for this, enslavement. I wanted deliverance from normality and boredom, but this wasn't the escape I wanted, or could endure for that matter. I was crumbling under the tyrannical ways of captivity. Although this exposure has made me envisage how valuable my old lifestyle was. And another matter of consideration was that Charlie would be ravaged by my expeditious disappearance. With my absence Charlie would be living insufficiently off TV dinners and delivery pizzas. But the sheer loss he must feel broke my heart to visualise. More tears inhabited my eyes at the thought of Charlie's suffering on my own accord, guilt was washing over me.

As I dwelled on the demise I'd created for myself, a stream of light from the doorway captured my awareness. A female silhouette stepped into the light and cautiously converged towards me. I obliterated the remaining tears sustained by my cheeks. She crouched delicately next to me, detaining her distance. Her complexion was a glowing bronze, and she procured twinkling, kind chocolate eyes. Her Terra-cotta curls glided silkily descending down her back. She wore the unvarying uniform of the women from the halls abode: a long red loin cloth, accompanied by the skimpy red tube containing her barely containing breast, and an impaired gold collar. She smiled with genuine warmth, and she comforted my stray hand in hers, while my other abided over my stripped breasts.

'I'm Angela, Carlisle sent me to see if you were OK.' Her eyes were filled with sympathy and understanding, like she was only too familiar with my situation, maybe Carlisle behaved atrocious on a consistent basis. Angela persisted with her sympathetic glances, and kept a secure grasp on my hand, I was certain she knew what had occurred already without me verbalizing it. She sighed unfathomably and declared herself uncomfortably, proving what I'd already suspected.

'Carlisle is a complex man; he has two sides to him. On the one hand he tries to be a devoted husband to Esme, and be the doting father figure. But he suffers with so many conflicts, and he well…tries to relieve them in other ways….' She trailed off looking at me for permission to continue, and I frailly nodded.

'Esme endures frequents bouts of depression, due to her existence preceding her life now. Her husband was slanderous, and caused her to miscarry a child which she gravely required. She muddles through with Edward, Alice and Emmett as substitutes, but she's never overcome her loss. This shattered her hopeless being, and she cast herself off an escarpment. When Carlisle found her washed ashore she was merely alive. He was magnetized towards her, and transformed her in order to extricate her. Carlisle has always cared deeply for Esme, it's just he needs to find a release that Esme cannot always provide, on account of her sorrow. So he goes in search elsewhere; I've once been the victim of his animal lust. He exploited me, forsaken, until Esme found me. I couldn't suppress the remorse my eyes held, I felt so accountable for something that was out of my hands. Esme nursed me, and she by no means urged me to inform her of what had eventuated. But I deemed it was because she had already distinguished what Carlisle was capable of. I was heart wrenched, because I felt she was taking care of my out of duty, I believe she thought she was the cause of my attack. That pierced my heart more than anyone could ever know.' She let a departing tear stroke her face, and restored her deliberation back to me.

'I realize that you must loathe Carlisle for what he's done to you, I just wanted you to note his full antiquity.' She clutched my hand tighter to enhance her own comfort now more than my own.

'Thank you, for sharing this with me,' I mouthed dilapidated.

She elevated by my arm, cautiously, while my other remained over my teeming bosom.

'I'd best help you find some more clothing, I'll take you to the servant quarters.' she announced mildly.

She supported me smoothly, procuring me to third egress down the passageway. The capacity was inadequate, and the substantially dank. She unlocked a seasoned chiffonier, and revived another blue tubed article similar to the one that had been lacerated from me.

She established it over my head, leaving me to arrange it accurately.

'Perfect' she declared with the up most enthusiasm, I admired her greatly for her positive outlook.

'Well if you won't be needing anything else I must return, I will be needed.' She looked regretful about having to abandon me; I didn't want to exacerbate her guilt anymore than necessary.

'Just a friend,' I reciprocated bashfully.

'You have my friendship already….' She hesitated unacquainted with my name.

'Bella.' I said perkily

'Well, Bella, please don't delay to ask for my assistance at any time, I will be here for you.' A smile engulfed her amiable face, and with her ultimate adage she left me to in solitude.

I felt compelled to desert this room; it was radiating an aura of anguish, which made me uneasy. I vamoosed the room anon, only to find myself in the narrow passageway which held tenebrous reminders of my incursion. I surged further descending down the concealed corridor, intercepting an abundant oak door. I freed it exposing spiralling, fortified stairs. I pursued them faithfully , inquisitive to see where I was being escorted to. Once I approached the final step, I heard a roar of onslaught, harassing the air. I pursued the pandemonium, in pursuit of discovering the cause. I followed another obtusely lit tunnel, which reserved another station of stairs, which were fortunately only one flight. The cacophony was becoming unbearable, and then my eyes ambushed the offenders. Behind impenetrable bars dwelled a robust collection of men, all bare-chested jeering incomprehensibly. I approached the confine flawlessly, remaining undetected. I peered into a cleft between two men, and my eyes were bewildered by what they distinguished. What they encountered actualized to be two wolves, which seemed to be slaughtering till fatality. I expelled a gasp of abhorrence, which engendered me to be detected by countless, barbaric, enraged eyes.

**A/N : **The werewolves have been found :) Hope you liked their introduction, please review and tell me what you thought :) thanks


	8. A Postponed Reunion

**A/N:** I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've had so many exams but they're over this week so I'll be able to update quickly :) Enjoy!

_What they encountered actualized to be two wolves, which seemed to be slaughtering till fatality. I expelled a gasp of abhorrence, which engendered me to be detected by countless, barbaric, enraged eyes._

Chapter 8

I froze as my surging fear paralyzed me completely. Their enraged eyes scrutinized my body, and were now saturated with craving. I gulped as they ambushed the impenetrable bars ineffectively, even their robust frames could not penetrate such component. Hands violated the barricade as they all attempted to grasp it firmly. One of the strenuous men at the front growled with desperate hungry lust, eyeing me, but I still held my firm stance. I knew it was irrational to stay and wait whatever these brutes had in stall for me, but I felt enticed by them. Pure curiosity had seized my trivial body, but the growls of lust were becoming uncontrollable.

'Her scent is thick with Edward's; no doubt he's made her his whore.' One central belted out

'Yeah he's always taking the best of everything,' another howled after him.

The rugged aggregation were parted as a smaller russet tinted man erupted from the crowd. He regarded my face deliberately, and as soon as our eyes engaged tears gushed into mine. I darted carelessly to the barrier and a pair of toned russet arms escaped the bars greeting me, silencing the foul mouths of the brutes. Tears poured down my cheeks, this reunion had to be fictitious, as it had dictated my dreams for what felt like an eternity.

'Jake' I poured out into his arms, as my legs struggled to support my quivering frame.

'God Bells you'll never begin to know how much I've missed the sound of your voice.' He soothed, as a tear betraying his masculine exterior

'If it's anywhere near how much I've missed you then I know,' I murmured, my voice brimmed with tears. I felt so whole and protected in the security of his scorching arms.

'Hey Jake play fair, let me have a hold.' One of the men aside him outstretched his meaty arm.

'Yeah I could think of something we could do to evaporate those tears,' another voiced full of lust.

'Ge..' Jake began, but I was wrenched from the heat of his virile arms.

A livid roar overwhelmed the air as Edward grappled me to him; dark intent filled his fiery eyes.

'Any of you loathsome dogs come near her again I will have your mongrel head on a plate!' He vociferated, as he gripped my skin tighter, bruising me with his overflowing anger.

He threw me inanimately over his back, and I encountered it with a pained stone thud. But the pain was numbed by my mind being elsewhere. Why was Jake here? He'd been missing for so long I was sure he was dead, even though my heart couldn't believe it. Edward catapulted me sharply across his bedroom floor, causing my questioning to vaporize from my thoughts. Edward commandeered my neck, my feet loosing wanted contact with the ground.

'What in God's name do you think you were fucking doing down there?'He spat monstrously in my face

My eyes were still moist, so I filled them with remorse, hoping he would release me from his suffocating hold.

'Fuck your pretences; they aren't going to get you anywhere flame.'

He absolved me from his crushing hold, and I perished to the ground, regaining my last ounce of strength, and inhaled the thick angered air. He snatched my face upwards allowing his evil eyes to hold mine.

'Now I'm going to ask you again what the fuck were you doing down there,' He growled viciously

'How did you know I was there? Did you follow me?' I keep my voice smooth, not forsaking any fear in it.

He cackled wickedly, 'Oh flame, do you really think so lowly of me that I'd follow around an insignificant human?' My silence amused him further as his cackle intensed. 'I can read minds Isabella I heard the fowl thoughts those beasts were having about you, I couldn't have them violating my property.'

'If you're so capable of reading minds then why didn't…' my voice trailed off in fear of another uncontrollable fit of rage.

'Well go on then fucking spit it out.' Forced Edward

'Then why didn't you save me when Carlisle tried to defile me,' I virtually screamed at him.

Edward released my head and I collapsed backwards, his strength had been energising my body. He bolted enraged towards his Cimmerian dresser and capsized it inflamed. His hand settled on its usual stop, the bridge of his nose while he collected his thoughts, trying to compose his uproar. He knew his father held the power, and whatever he desired was his. When he realised how ridiculous his word would be against his father's his anger resurfaced again. He was going to unleash his anger upon me.

'You fucking pursued this didn't you, you little whore?' The entirety of his anger pulsed through the room. 'You wanted him didn't you? Wanted him to take you, so you teased him, like a loose whore.'

'I wanted no such thing; I want to be taken by no one.' A clout struck my cheek. I was too determined to know why Edward hadn't saved me for the pain to take charge. 'Why didn't you read his mind or mine, and stop it?'I screamed in fury

He strode abaft, being taken aback by my question, but he chose to answer it.' Carlisle has the overpowering capability of protecting his thoughts from me it took him years of practice, whereas you, your mind is like a clean slate, I have never been able to read it. I don't think I ever will.' His anger ceased, and remorse suffused his eyes, perhaps he did believe me. But as he saw me staring intently into his eyes all his guilt was washed away. They shifted back to their piercing darkness; he believed he'd shown weakness by acknowledging questioning from inconsequential slave. Aggression overpowered him again as he released he'd confessed information to me.

'I'm not here to answer your fucking questions, but what I am here for teach you some God damn respect.' He clasped me all too effortlessly into his stone cold possession; he launched me aloft his shoulder again, where was I being hauled to this time?

I clawed, booted, and even bit him nearly causing tooth loss on my behalf. He was unpiercable, which I should have assembled to memory by now. I was hauled back to my personal hell, the centre of all my vampire torment, the focal hall. Edward kept his stance on the staircase, and called divulged in his velvet voice

'Lauren, we have a stubborn mouthpiece here, you know what to do.' The female he addressed curtseyed and fled in search of what he requested.

I continued to pelt Edwards back in a futile attempt to release my frustration, and as I thought it was being to take hold, I lost all feeling in my fists due to his stone exterior. When I surrendered my fight, Edward slapped my buttocks callously. He refrained from my scorched cheek, but he still achieved a shriek from my choleric lips. Hit me when I'm down why don't you?

I concluded that this Lauren had given Edward whatever he'd required when he soared back to his room. I didn't catch sight of what he had prevailed, but I was well aware that it wouldn't be to my liking. Edward affixed me to the floor, and occupied a contraption on my face. He secured it with determination to my head. Accompanying this he bound an impaired golden collar to my frail neck, which was owned by a stunted chain. I was made the bedpost's hostage as he attached my inadequate shackle to its hold. By the time I'd made a conscious endeavour to struggle, I was too late, the deed was done. Edward was impossibly fast; I could never overcome that trait. He rose and poised himself above me, his smugness emitted from his stone cold body.

'Aren't so talkative now are we flame.' His voice was thick with self-righteous, he voiced himself like he'd done an impossible, admirable task, but all the cavalier bastard had done was muzzle me and chain me to his bedpost.

My only features left feasible on my face were my eyes, so I portrayed all my hateful passion in them as fully as my capability would allow.

'Oh flame, what's up your backside? On second thoughts I believe that would be my cock.' He announced animalistic, as he salivated on his craving lips. He crouched possessively over me, ready to pounce when his pure lust overtook him.

'I bet it's all you envision, when I leave you alone.' He breathed intensely, and his cool breathe caressed my face

'My cock impaling your tight pink ass, as I plunge tempestuously, and your pretty little lips would yelp out in a fusion of sheer pleasure and uncontrollable pain.'

I trembled as unsought heat radiated from my lower region, as it generated throbbing. He chuckled darkly at my all too obvious arousal, due to his filthy words. It was unethical that they could have repercussion on me. Blush crept onto my cheeks, but was mostly hidden thankfully by my muzzle.

'If I weren't so controlled, I'd rip that muzzle off your desirably little head, and make you gag on my cock before you could even object, I'd make you blush like a little whore.' He purred, causing my wetness to grow, only accentuating my problem. I fretted impatiently, trying to deceive Edward of my growing need for him. But it was a fruitless effort as he indulged in pointing out.

'You're so moist for me flame, I would know the scent of your delectable arousal anywhere.' His nostrils flared as he drew in my scent. His ravenous side overthrew him, and he plugged one of his extensive, icy fingers into my core. I gasped as it penetrated me, pumping forcefully into me, another finger joined him in my ecstasy, and his thumb rubbed my deprived clit. My body shook impatiently, eager to meet my climax; I was even stubborn during pleasure. A moan escaped my lips but was stifled by my muzzled condition. Edward felt my abstinence and relieved my soaking wet core of his services. He raised himself above me, and glossed his fingers with his flickering tongue.

'Mm flame you taste delicious, I'd let you savour yourself too if you weren't in your predicament.' His velvet voice tortured me, and my aching sex was nearly causing me to lose consciousness. His suffering erection stood prominently, restrained against his trousers. I gazed upon it in awe; he was so elongated, if he did take me I wasn't sure the entirety of him would fit inside me. He saw me admiring his member, he knew the torture it was inflicting upon himself was almost as bad as the amount upon me.

'Is my cock to your liking flame? I bet your dying for it to cram your tight wet pussy and bring you to your desired release.'

This was it, Edward was going to take me, I needed him, and my throbbing core was enough proof.

Edward remained in his stance, though I knew it killed him not to pleasure me. But I couldn't control my fingers anymore as they scrapped the floor in order to control my wants. They intruded into my wetness vigorously, but I couldn't master the same speed as Edward. My release was gaining, just one more thrust of my two fingers and I could ride those heavenly waves. I'd be able to function away from the clouded thoughts of lust. But Edward was determined to not allow my release as he plucked my fingers from my core and roped my hands behind my back. I writhed unsatisfied, I had to have release! I screeched in frustration, only for it to be silenced against my muzzle.

'Now now flame struggling isn't going to get you anywhere. I think a few days unsatisfied will do wonders for that stubbornness of yours.' He cooed, he covered the desire fully in his voice.

He stared cunningly down at his erection, tormenting me; he gazed upon my eyes again licking his lips saucily. If there was a time you could die of lust, now would be it, I felt as though I was going to combust due to it.

'I think this bulging erection of mine needs to be unburdened, don't you flame?' He purred, and he abruptly departed from the room. Instantaneously he resumed his spot accompanied by a female possessing familiar; silky terra-cotta curls. He clutched her arm, as she hung her head in disgrace, Edward was going to use her and throw her away for his own repulsive pleasure. But what was worse was I was in no doubt I'd have to witness this event. He raised Angela's head and caressed her flawless golden brown cheek with the back of his hand. He hooked her wrist eagerly and inhaled deeply the scent of blood carried through her veins.

'Mm she smells good flame, but nothing will compare to you.' With that statement he plunged his teeth into her wrist piercing her glowing bronze skin. She screeched in pained torment, but firmly held her stance. Her eyes filled were replete with moist and fear, and this time I could not comfort her with my weak smile, as much as I ached to do so.

Edward had satisfied his blood lust through her wrist, as his saliva coated across the wound healing it. But there was another need Edward had to satisfy, and his twitching erection was an all too distinct a reminder.

He hauled Angela from her posture to his canopy bed; her petite body recoiled with the force. Edward launched himself atop of her; he lacerated her skimpy clothing from her tiny form and tore off his own attire. He forced himself into her entrance and she cried out at the obligated penetration. He stimulated himself thrusting in and out of her cruelly not giving her tiny frame to adjust. I retrieved my eyes from Angela's hellish torment, but her cries of agony still invaded my ears, every cry like a dagger to my heart. Angela was a compassionate, loving girl, and most of all she was my friend. Edward had robbed her from me before my very eyes against her will. That bastard had robbed me of a friend, that's what incised the knife so deeply. With that realisation inevitable tears streamed down my face, and a lump of agony formed in my throat, I hated Edward.

With one last abusing thrust Edward was spent and let out a repulsive grunt and collapsed upon Angela's distraught frame. He released himself from her depths; she gathered what was left of her garments and raced out with broken tears in her eyes.

I stared at him with loathsome, ferocity in my eyes, I wanted to tear Edward limb from limb, and burn the remains of his detestable body.

'Don't worry about your little friend flame, she was a loose whore, I won't have done her any damage.' With that foul, demeaning account he left me to my bitter solitude, and I was plagued by the thought of Angela's current state.

**A/N:** How much of a cold-hearted bastard is Edward? I'd like to hear what you thought of my chapter so please review :)


	9. Taming the Flame

**A/N: **in response to reviews; Bella and Jacob are only friends, and I think you will begin to see a different side to Edward in this chapter. So enjoy and thanks for the reviews again :)

'_Don't worry about your little friend flame, she was a loose whore, I won't have done her any damage.' With that foul, demeaning account he left me to my bitter solitude, and I was plagued by the thought of Angela's current state._

Chapter 9

The remainder of my day was an angered blur, and my lack of nourishment wasn't helping matters. I slipped into unconsciousness on Edwards icy wooden floor, in many aspects it resembled him; cold, hard and utterly heartless. My dreams were plagued with Angela's cries and Edward's repulsive grunts as he unleashed his arousal on her. I woke in a cold sweat, with aching joints due to my new sleeping arrangements. Edwards's canopy bed caught my eye gratefully at that moment; it looked more inviting than usual. My shackle was slack enough to allow me to slip on the end of his bed that hadn't been violated, without the use of my hands that remained restrained behind my back. I curled up into a defensive, animal-like ball inviting my slumber.

I was released from my sleepy depths as my body was sprung up and down repeatedly on the resilient mattress; I gawked up at my disturber and found the undeniable culprit. Edward was surging up and down perpetually on the bed, and my wrists had been untied I suppose he had noticed the lack of blood flow to my hands also.

But what the hell was with Edward? One minute he'd be furious, or indecently aroused, and the next he'd be ridiculous, he was a complete psycho. I eyed him with a cursed stare, but I would have been unruly if it weren't for my metal manacle and my muzzled face.

'Don't give me that look flame, there's no pets allowed on my bed. I was just making my point clear.' He stated as he ceased his disturbance.

'It's a good job you woke up when you did flame; otherwise people might have got the wrong idea. I mean with your cries in your sleep combined with my bouncing who knows what conclusions people could jump to.' A wide grin dispersed across his god-like face.

But all his charm and beauty weren't enough for me to be saved from my foul mood by any means currently, and little did that ignorant bastard know those cries of distress were due to him violating my friend. I launched myself at him fists ready to pummel his stony hide, even if it wouldn't harm him, I would feel a darn site better. But in my strong-willed efforts of attack my collar choked me in rapid recoil. Damn the short leash he kept me on in all aspects. I receded with my airways constricted, with stifled gasps. Edward couldn't prevent his uproar of laughter, persisting in taking my torment to the next level.

'Flame you do amuse me, you're such a stubborn little creature.' He announced after his fit of laughter. 'If you weren't mine I'd put in a good word for you as a court jester.'

I remained in my restrained position reluctantly at the edge of his bed with my blood boiling; I'd never wanted to eradicate anyone so much in my entire life. But all this hate and tension was enticing other feelings. I couldn't deny that Edward having this much power over me was thrilling, he was too intoxicating and desirable for it not too. But I loved the way he dominated me and put me in my place like no other ever has. But I couldn't yearn for this man he was impossible, ghastly and overall a downright cold-hearted bastard. So why was my body radiating an unmistakable build up of sexual tension? My hormones were betraying my internal hate, curse their weak-mindedness. And most infuriatingly of all Edward knew, and was completely intent on teasing me to the ultimate.

He levelled himself to me and slithered across the bed in my direction, while his shirt clutched his godly chest, mesmerising me. He was so beautiful that it didn't matter how much I hated him, at this moment I couldn't peal my eyes away from his. It almost caused me affliction to look at him, the way his exquisiteness radiated from his very being. I released a breath that I'd held due to pure allurement. When Edward attained me he skimmed his agile impeccable fingers aloft the curve of my breast, causing my breath to hitch.

Although I knew our physical contact wouldn't go any further than this. He continued fluently down to my waist and held it with a firm grip. Every touch sent sparks of passion through my body, relighting my sexual need for him. By this point my underwear was drowned, it was implausible that Edward could affect me this way just through sensitive touches.

He kept one hand firmly on my waist and the other encircling my exposed alabaster skin bordering my navel. I twitched involuntarily at his touch; I knew he could feel the moist heat being emitted from my sex.

He elevated me in one swift movement and situated be back on the callous icy floor. Edward instantly minimized my leash refraining me from encountering his precious bed again, not that he even used it. Well for what I'd use a bed for.

The cool draft racked up my spine and coursed through my joints gaining a frigid shiver, and again I was left to my own company as Edward had done his deed of torment and was departing through his bedroom door. I shut my eyes in a desperate attempt to block out the world around me and to try and abandon my sexual tension. I began to count sheep to banish my problems and worries and praying that my sleep wouldn't cause me too much discomfort when I woke up.

My counting was disrupted when the door dislodged from its hold and rasped, gaining my attention and my piercing stare. My heart thudded due to the thought of would unpleasantries it would be accompanied by.

But my heart rate sedated when Alice's definite face peered around the door, followed by a mischievous grin spreading across her perfectly formed face. She slipped into the room discretely and was escorted by the owner of some familiar honeyed curls, Esme, who lurched the door noiselessly too.

Esme came bearing a silver platter of ripe fruit chaperoned by a mass of cheese. My mouth began to salivate, I hadn't eaten in so long and this succulent platter was reviving my appetite. When Esme encountered me she placed the dish before me and smiled warmly, complementing her beautiful face. Alice cautiously approached me and detached the muzzle from my head, and untied my wrists in record time.

I smiled gratefully, at both of their glowing faces in turn, and Esme edged the nourishment towards me. All too starved for good grace I pounced on the food, seizing an apple in my grasp, biting it to it urgently letting the juices flow into my mouth. I'm positive an apple had never been this much appreciated ever. Esme let out a discrete chuckle as I wolfed down the remainder of the food she'd left in my possession.

'God Bella how long is it since his fed you?' Alice interrogated horrified

I saw her staring intently on me and blushed vigorously just realising how savagely I'd eaten the food, confirming my place as a slave was quite fitting to me.

'He hasn't' I answered honestly, refraining from meeting her gaze.

'Edward is must be making a good impression no doubt. He forgets humans have to eat more frequently than us, although Edward has never had a personal slave before.' I gazed up at Alice's remark with interest. I was really the first personal slave of the magnificent Edward? I'm sure he'd deflowered many girls before, but in a ridiculous way I felt quite honoured.

Esme, who was playing with one of her satiny caramel curls, furthered Alice's point 'Bella, what Alice is trying to say is that Edward is very fond of you, even if he doesn't appear to be. Bella myself and Alice are also very fond of you; since you've arrived Edward has changed for the better. I want you to know that me and Alice will always be here, I know this is a hard time and we want to help.' She reached out her hand to embrace my and her smile enriched in kindness, although her eyes were brimmed with a hint of hidden sadness. This triggered my memory of what Angela had said about Esme's past trauma. Angela, I fiercely had to know if she was safe.

'Alice, Esme,' I addressed them braking our peaceful silence. 'Do you happen to know how Angela is, one of the girls who works for you.' Esme flinched acutely and her eyes filled with remorse, rejuvenating another flashback of Angela telling me of how Carlisle defiled her, and that she knew Esme had realised what had happened and felt painfully guilty for her attack. I felt sudden guilt for making the memory all too fresh in Esme's mind and grasped her hand tighter trying to offer some form of comfort.

'Yes, we decided she shouldn't have to remain here due events which had unfolded a day ago, and we passed on her procession to another.' Alice informed me as Esme was still engrossed in her guilty state.

Alice smiled gently, her eyes filled with amends. 'I know you thought of Angela as a friend, I'm sorry you had to find out about her sudden departure like this. Bella, I want you to know that I'm here for you as a friend; I want you to look on me as a sister as I've always wanted one but never had one. And Rosalie isn't exactly the sister I'd desired.' She announced smirking, lightening the mood as me and Esme chuckled in unison.

'Thank you, both of you so much, but won't Edward know you're here? What will he say about you feeding me and removing my guard, will he not be angry?' I persisted worried for my new found friend's sake

Alice and Esme chuckled mischievously. 'Don't worry about it Bella Jasper is preoccupying Edward now, let's just say he has a way with emotions and Edward won't suspect a thing.' She replied chirpily.

We continued our conversation and Me Alice and Esme became very well acquainted, and though I'd known them a short time I felt extremely fond of both of them. Before removing themselves from Edward's room and the traces of their visit they reacquainted me with my torturing enemy my muzzle and the rope which held my wrists. Alice darted out of the room after my recapture had been achieved while Esme looked back anguished, but finally decided to part herself from me.

We maintained this routine everyday from then on, Esme became like the mother I'd left behind in Phoenix and Alice like a sister I'd never had, I formed such strong bonds with them that I'd do anything for them to prevent any suffering coursing in their direction.

After another day Edward had spent in ignorance alone with Jasper and his useful control of emotions, Alice and Esme had maintained their daily routine visit. Whilst Alice styled and moulded my flowing hair into every presentation possible, Esme divulged to me her enchanting childhood, and her unfortunate past prior her life here, sparing me the details of immense pain. She expressed in more depth than Angela had gone into about her miserable, abusive marriage and the loss of the one thing that was going to illuminate her life, her dear baby. Esme let a few stray tears trickle down her cheek fall for the loss of something so pure and innocent, and for the feelings she kept concealed and hardly ever expressed.

To take Esme out of the limelight Alice told us of her past life, and how she couldn't recall any of it.

_Edward told her of his indistinct memories of their childhood; how they had grown up as royalty, but then the sudden assassination of their beloved parents took its toll on their family. Edward had informed Alice that during this time of tragedy they were placed in the care of their aunt and uncle who acerbic and twisted, and reigned because of the bereavement of their parents. It was during this time of sorrow that Alice began having hallucinations and visions of the future. Her aunt believed she was possessed and hauled her to their church so an exorcism could be performed. But the vicar believed it was not a demon they should be concerned about, but Alice's metal state, he judged her to be insane and she was sent to an asylum. Edward was in a complete unhinged uproar when he learned of his sister's capture. He abandoned his aunt and uncles guardianship and set out in search of Alice. When he found the asylum he breached an entrance and he delivered her from the narcotized institute. They finally reached the exterior, and the day was unclouded and bright. Alice had been kept in the dark depths for so long that when she escaped into the sunlight, it blinded her erasing her memory._

_Edward absconded with Alice to Italy, they parents favourite region, but all the while bitterly culpable for Alice's current suffering. He scoured the streets and alleyways desperate for an antidote to his sister's blindness. In his anguished search Edward stumbled upon a group of immortally magnificent men, they offered their services to his sister only if he could be of service to them to begin with. The leader of this group introduced himself as Carlisle he chaperoned Edward to his chateau in Volterra. It was here where Edward was transformed, Carlisle aboded with him in his torment. He elucidated what he was becoming, and how he now had the power to cure his sister's blind state alone. But Carlisle asked that in return that Edward and Alice returned to Volterra and remained in their trust, for Carlisle saw Edward's capability as their new found strength, when he discovered his mind reading endowment. After Edward's personal revolution he cautiously cloaked himself shielding him from human eyes in the sunlight, as Carlisle had told him the sun gave away their true being. He reunited himself with Alice after his 3 day absence and guided her back to Volterra at the pace of his new found speed, which he would have to inform Alice of the motive behind in times to come. Edward didn't want to inflict this change on Alice he had just been through this excruciating process days before and the agony was still fresh in his mind. But Edward revitalised the thought of the countless nights of Alice's cries of horror when she woke up distraught and vision less. She'd accustomed to being sightless now but Edward knew she deserved better, so he committed to changing her with the thought of her regained sight in mind. He remained with her throughout her screams of paroxysm, holding her hand tightly, and soothing her with words of comfort. _

_And that was the last thing Alice remembered her red blood eyes blossoming open and capturing her first memory of her loving brother Edward. Alice informed me that it was an unsettling moment for the both of them because she believed she'd just been born so Edward had a lot of explaining to do_

I was in hysterics at this motion, foreseeing Edward explain to dear Alice that he was not her father but her brother

Alice interpreted that she accredited the loss of all her human memories even after her blindness because of how foggy human memory is and her lack of mental stability at the time.

Alice had foreseen Edward returning to his chamber soon and gave me a brisk tender hug, and Esme accompanied it with a kiss to my forehead as they returned me to my former capture, and swept through the door.

During my time spent here I had felt desperately alone, even though strangely I hadn't spent a moment by myself, I'd almost always had the company of another, bearable or not. I clasped my eyes to in an attempt to regain some eternal peace I'd lost, when I had lived with Charlie alone time was my life. To my dismay I heard the door shut rapidly, but with an intent of discretion also, but I was too frustrated to want to know who it was, I needed some time alone and maybe when my eyes remained shut the intruder would release.

'BELLA, wake up! Has he hurt you I swear if he has I'll…' The comforting voice trailed off as my eyes flew open rejoicing, it was no other than Jacob. I enraptured him locking him in my arms, I had missed him painfully.

'What the hell is this contraption on your face? Is that vile demon into bondage?' Jacob growled in anger, no doubt from what he was insinuating. He freed my face and I smiled in revelling in his heated presence, but I needed to know what his being here was in aid of. I released him from my arms so he knew I meant business.

'Jake, what are you doing here?' I began my longed for interrogation

'Well yano, I couldn't stay away from you forever, what guy could.' He verified to me with a brash grin.

'Jake,' I moaned slapping his upper arm, which had increased massively in size due to his bulging muscles.

'I mean, what are you doing here, wherever we are.'

Jake's brow furrowed in thought and he began his clarification. 'Bella you know before my disappearance, I wasn't the easiest person to reason and spend time with.'

I raised my brow smugly, 'Jake you were unbearable, what was with you?'

He continued still in intense thought, 'Well I went through some changes, things I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, I made an oath with the others. But now I can tell you everything, since circumstances have changed I suppose rules should.' He paused and I maintained my smile urging him to continue

'Well I changed, like my ancestors before me, I became a werewolf.' His eyes saddened, and held subtle anger, 'I felt like a monster, I took months to come to terms with it and when I realised there were others like me I accepted what I'd become.'

'You know that day you stumbled upon us in our underground layer, and you saw the two wolves, well that's how I appear in my werewolf form. I was reluctant to tell you since I saw your reaction to them.' He stopped and peered into my eyes looking for any sign of emotion

'Jake my reaction wasn't to them but to what they were doing, mauling one another to death for the amusement of those men, it was barbaric. But Jake what were you doing down there anyway, I mean locked in those cages like animals.'

Jake's expression took a distressed turn while he answered me, 'The Cullen's capture werewolves as slaves, and we perform duties for them that humans are too weak to complete. And for their own amusement, those wolves you saw fighting, they fight for the entertainment of those damn leaches.' He growled further, totally enraged by the thought of the Cullen's, and vampires alike.

But my mind regenerated bringing me back to my senses, Jake would be found if he was in here with me and Edward would tear him limb from limb.

'Jake you have to get out of here, Edward will read your mind and discover you here with me,' I gasped desperately urging my friend to leave for his safety.

Jake laughed emphatically, almost colliding with the floor in hysterics.

'What the hell is so funny.' I scowled with aggravation.

Jake resumed his former state as he released his final chuckle, 'Bella, I'm the alpha of my pack, Edward can't read my mind, it's a defence mechanism passed down for generations in my family, so the enemy vampires would not know the alpha strategies for their pack. Although the other werewolves are not immune to the mind reading as a few how found out the hard way.' He cut off his tale short.

'Bella, I have to go if I delay any longer it will be realised I'm gone, we're on labour duties today.'

He ceased speaking and searched deep into my eyes again. 'Bella I'm gonna get you out of here, I will come for you tomorrow night, and we'll make a run for it together, I can't stay here any longer and I'm not going to let you stay here and be drained by that blood sucker.' He sustained our eye contact and I nodded weakly, unaware of the true crisis I could be committing myself to. Jake kissed my forehead tenderly, sealing our deal and he silenced my speech again, and shot out of Edward's heavy oak door.

**A/N:**So a bit of insight from both parties: the Cullen's and the werewolves. What did you think? :) Review please xoxox


	10. A Futile Escape

**A/N: **Exams are over!!! :) I'm free lol. Well in response to some reviews: when I put pants in the last chapter I meant underwear, sorry I should have made that clearer. And yes Edward calls Bella 'flame' because of how stubborn and rebellious she is. And there wasn't really change with Edward in chapter 9; it was more a case of seeing another side to him :). Well I hope that's answered some questions and cleared some things up, and thanks again for the reviews I loved them.

'_Bella I'm gonna get you out of here, I will come for you tomorrow night, and we'll make a run for it together, I can't stay here any longer and I'm not going to let you stay here and be drained by that blood sucker.' He sustained our eye contact and I nodded weakly, unaware of the true crisis I could be committing myself to. Jake kissed my forehead tenderly, sealing our deal silencing my speech again, and shot out of Edward's heavy oak door._

Chapter 10

Another icy, desolate night vacated me once more. Esme and Alice didn't sustain their daily visit today, and I believed it was on account of no other than Edward. Sickness was creepy up on me due to my prolonged arrangements upon the floor. All of my body was aching, chills were creeping up my spine, and I had a throbbing head. At least on the upset to this illness, my passion for Edward would be overwhelmed by nausea. I wanted to blanket my arms around my sickened torso, and rock myself to sleep, but with my restricted arms I was unable to fulfil my need. I decided to preoccupy my mind from concentrating on my current pain to something else, to form a distraction. I adopted thoughts of my past, believing they would be a good way to numb myself. I thought back to my childhood:

_I had always endured being an unexceptional girl. I had always accredited myself as being somewhat mousy. I had resided in Phoenix, Arizona with my erratic mother throughout my puerile state. We had deserted Phoenix when I was merely one year of age, relinquishing my father. Charlie nevertheless still remained as infatuated with my mother as much as the day she fled. It afflicts my heart still just comprehending the pain he languished when he attended my mother's marriage to Phil, who is 5 years her junior._

_When I was adolescent I regularly visualised myself as a princess who'd been conveyed from a distant province, chaperoned to my new residence to await my prince. But of course who doesn't fantasise about their unconditional, irrevocable love. But little did I fathom that I would uncover and explore this representation of love. _

_When Renee and Phil were wed I felt incompatible with the lifestyle him and my mother wanted to lead. Phil plays baseball and he commuted frequently. Renee always missed him terribly, but designated herself to remain with me, and I felt so remorseful for me being her reason to stay. I was well aware that my unpredictable mother desired someone to cherish and support her constantly. I also realised that I was not the person to fulfil these duties, because for one I was not around all the time, and two I wasn't Phil. I had already mastered the art of independence due to the lack my mother had. I could sustain myself fully even with her absence, and I had been neglectful of my father Charlie, so he would be thrilled by a very over-due visit. That was the moment I decided I had to put my mother's happiness before my own, her and Phil were having marital disputes due to Phil's travels, and maybe with me out of the picture it would ease the strain on their marriage. Although Renee had reminded me several times that their issues were not my fault, deep down I knew that I really was the source of the problem. I made a proposal to Renee that I give Charlie a delayed visit and reside with him until my mother and Phil could find anything more permanent in Phil's line of work. To begin with my mother was thoroughly against the idea of me being separated from her, but as absence of Phil became unbearable my mother's will crumbled, and I journeyed back to my birthplace Forks to be reunited with my father. _

_Mine and Charlie's first moments together were unsettling, I hadn't seen him since two summers ago, and I had to constantly remind myself of how he hated it when I called him by his Christian name. The first month I spent in Forks was the most challenging; a new school, new people, and adjusting to the constant precipitation._

_I didn't really have to adjust to Charlie's company since he was never around and when he was he preferred to remain mostly silent for the remainder of the time we were together. I maintained quite a lonely existence whilst in Forks, I was bored to my wits end, and I craved abnormality and excitement. And when Billy Black arrived to greet me after he'd learnt of my arrival, he brought his son Jacob who rekindled my love of life, and we became the best of friends until he disappeared after being sighted last with some others down at La Push including Sam. That was when I rapidly began to loathe Forks, and I missed my erratic hair brained, crying myself to sleep occurred on a regular basis at nightfall._

_Occasionally when my miserable depression overwhelmed me I would scream in my sleep, strangled by Forks, the absence of Jacob and my utterly lonely existence. Those were the nights when Charlie would barge in my room and shake me back to consciousness, afraid for my mental state. After several bouts of scream filled nights, Charlie insisted I go back to Phoenix to stay with my mother, but I wouldn't leave, I had to stay and face my demons, and more importantly let Renee and Phil lead their happy new life. _

That thought resumed me from my reverie, if only I'd given into Charlie and not been so stubborn I would have never been plagued with the torment that is my state now. But then what next? I would have still remained the source of the fights in Renee and Phil's fights, as I knew he secretly resented me as I took priority over him.

And then there was Jacob, we would have never had our reunion if I hadn't have been brought here, and my love for Alice and Esme had bloomed so immediately, they were so kind and protective of me. Esme was like the mother I had never had, but wanted. It wasn't that Renee was a good mother, but she was just like a friend to me and I was the independent one in our relationship. But when I was with Esme she let me be dependent on her, it was something I had never experienced before, it was so different it took me off guard, but I began to realise I liked it all too much.

And there was Alice, with her eternal smile and pixie-like charm, even sometimes when she became overbearing I knew deep down it was only because she cared, and I'd grown to love her like the sister I'd never had. My life here certainly opposed my prior life. Even though I was currently being held hostage by shackles, and dominated by a man whom I currently despised, my loneliness had vaporised, it was no longer a heavy burden inflicted upon my shoulders. The cause of all my sleepless nights and bouts of depression, my suffering here was of a different nature all together.

The remainder of my day followed in a similar manor, I recalled strong memories of my past, and not necessarily my fond ones. I remembered the day of Renee and Phil's wedding and Charlie's desperate attempt not to cry and he stood in the pew next to me. I didn't know how to comfort him, as us swans are comfortable with the physical contact side of things. So I remained poised and tried to overlook it, in the hope Charlie would recover soon. As soon as the ceremony was over and the happy couple were out of sight, Charlie abandoned the church swiftly, no doubt to relieve his sorrows elsewhere.

I revisited my mother and Phil's first fight where Phil persisted in mentioning my name in an attempt to use me as a scapegoat for their domestic. That was when I realised I didn't care too much for Phil, but if he made my mother happy I would grin and bear it.

Then I reminisced on my and Jake's prior reunion from when we were adolescent, he informed me of his passion for being reckless and wild. These traits of his instantly made me smile, reminding me so much of Renee. He told me of his possession of motorbikes and how one would be at my beck and call if I ever desired to go biking with him. I knew Charlie's specific objection to motorbikes, he'd told me all too many times of the violent ends people achieved by utilizing them. But if it was any consolation it wasn't like Charlie was really around to find out what disapproved of acts I performed in his absence. So from that day on me and Jake became ridiculously close, I would be constantly stopping by to help him work on the mechanical side of things in his garage, followed by a session of reckless biking courtesy of Jake. Those were the only days I truly felt alive, without a care in the world, or a saddened heart for my missing mother.

My deep indulgence in memories had worked like a charm in order of taking my mind off of my current sickness and pain. I focused on Jake's arrival and our escape and as a highlight and end to my suffering.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jake had deserted his duties as a labourer for a second time in order to rescue me, once he'd freed me from my restrains; we were out of Edward's room like a lightning bolt. Jake reassured me that all the vampires would be preoccupied with their evening activities, which he didn't go into detailed about, but lulled me into a sense of security that we wouldn't be discovered. Jake scooped me into his sweltering arms and fled down the flight of stairs. He convoyed me through the passageway toward where Jake and others like him were imprisoned. We reached the final door before the flight of stairs conveying their way to the miserable depths where Jake believed he'd found a passageway of escape. But as he barged the door open we were encountered by unsought and dreaded Carlisle.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jake refused to diminish his hold of me, while we were lead to our doom forcefully be Carlisle. Jake knew it comforted me greatly to be in his hold. He hauled us deeper below the ground to what visualised from my eyes to be a torture chamber. I remained hopeful that all the punishment would be inflicted on me, after all I could have told Jake to leave alone, if he hadn't have attempted to rescue me he would be free of this hellish place. Stood in the midst shadowed by the dim light was Edward, from what I perceived with my poor sight his face looked pained rather than angered, which unsettled me, triggering instant butterflies of fear in my stomach. Edward grappled me from Jacob's protective hold and pulled me against his stone chest. The instant change in temperature caused my body to shiver violently, also a side effect of my sickness.

Carlisle seized Jake's upper arm and launched him to the centre of the room delivering a bone crunching thud as he yelped out agonized. I fought against Edwards's unyielding hold in a powerless attempt to console Jake's pain.

'Isabella you're struggling isn't going to get you anywhere. You will be dealt with accordingly after your dog friend.' Edward's voice was hard and emotionless, he had addressed me by first name only making too real how serious the consequences where.

My body subsided, and Edward grasped my back to his chest, his hand imprisoning my waist as tears assembled in my eyes because of my inability to assist him in his time of need.

Carlisle probed through contraptions of torture hung on the walls until he found one, he held suitable. He dismounted it from the wall, and to increase my frustration and panic I could not behold what it was. Edward's arms constricted me further, and this indicated to me that what awaited Jacob and I was unspeakable.

He set the instrument down near the neighbouring torture mechanisms and continued brutally with Jake. 'How long have you been concocting to steal Edward's property dog?' Carlisle began his interrogation with a swift, precise kick to Jake's groin, and he bawled out tortured.

'STOP!' I screamed the tears the pricked my eyes were now falling for everyone to see.

Carlisle's attention was diffused to me, helping bide Jake more time. He strode angrily toward me. He grabbed my chin and hauled it up, and angry tears strode down my face.

'Who the fuck are you to defy me? Edward may be lenient with you but believe me I fucking won't.' With that he showed me he truly meant every word and smite my tear-stained face. I looked up venomously at him, I truly hated him and I wanted him to die the most agonizing death.

'Since you were so willing to tell me what to do, I think you friend should pay doubly for that.' He informed me with a pure evil glint in his eyes. He regained the apparatus he'd selected earlier in his hand, and the glint of the dim light reflecting off it apprehended the unthinkable, it was a gun.

Before I could cry out my words of protest and pleading, a silver bullet combated the air, and in a split second pierced Jake's chest, ambushing his heart. I screamed and wailed in heart-wrenching grief as the silver pulsed through his veins poisoning him till death. I pummelled Edward's adamant arms, trying to force him to release me but he maintained his overpowering grasp. I watched helplessly from the sidelines in Edwards hold as my beloved friend was encountering his end.

**A/N: Poor Bella :( and Jacob! What did you think about Jake's death???Please review xoxox**


	11. Pleasure at The Hands of Edward

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews they were really appreciated I'm really happy people are reading my story :) Well this chapter gets a bit lemony so enjoy ;)

_I pummelled Edward's adamant arms, trying to force him to release me but he maintained his overpowering grasp. I watched helplessly from the sidelines in Edwards hold as my beloved friend was encountering his end._

Chapter 11

The gun violated the ground with an ear piercing collision when it was discarded from Carlisle's murderous hand. Carlisle had performed the most treacherous act possible, so I no longer had to remain silent for Jake's sake; he was beyond my help now. And I didn't care what torture Carlisle inflict pleasurably upon me, all of my focus was on the current loss of my best friend on account of execution.

'LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO!' I shrieked at Edward, who remained detached and frigid, even with my complete exertion. I desperately resorted to pelting him with my insignificant fists, when Carlisle intervened.

'Edward shut your bitch up now!' He roared as he restrained one of my wrists in his crushing grasp.

But Edward still preserved his emotionless face, why wouldn't he fight Carlisle? How could he let him get away with this unlawful evil? Amongst the silence after Carlisle's outburst I heard Jake expel his terminating breathe as he met his bitter end. Being restrained from my dying friend's side, unable to hear his last words ignited my temper so uncontrollably that I forgot my unwanted status.

'Why are you letting him do this? He tried to rape me, and he killed Jake with no justification! Fight for me Edward, prove to me that you love me the way Esme and Alice say you do!' I screamed at him, as I expelled all the feelings I'd bottled up in a moment of pure insanity.

Carlisle's control detonated and his uproar was released on my wrist as he crushed my bone. I wailed out agonized as Carlisle thrust me to the ground beside Jake's extinct form. He accurately redeemed the gun from its prior position and steered it in my direction, aiming ruthlessly for me.

'How dare you fucking speak my wife's name, and exploit me as a rapist, I don't want to hear another word from your blasphemous tongue, you fucking whore!' The slip of Carlisle's finger freed the trigger propelling the bullet, obliging it to pierce the air, aiming directly for me. I clenched my eyes shut recapturing memories of my life, before I too met my end. Electrifyingly an obstruction delivered me from the fire and confronted the bullet. I plunged backward remaining untouched by the pellet, but not from the merciless, raw surface. My saviour fell upon me because of the recoil; I caught of glimpse of his array of golden brown hair and was rendered unconscious.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

I was stirred by an icy caress on my cheek from an exquisite hand. My eyes fluttered open to meet the most beautiful face that I would never tire of. A faint smile was captured on his features, although his eyes remained pained. My head was established in his lap, and he was tenderly occupying himself with a tendril of my hair, and in my unconsciousness I felt he had bandaged my broken wrist. When he noticed me observing him, he arched her neck down to me and embraced my forehead with a compassionate kiss. This one simple gesture was so cherishing and loving, that no words could compare, and a tear of elation emerged from my eye.

Edward caught the tear delicately from my alabaster cheek and in response swaddled me in his arms and rocked my still grieving form in my favourite wintry arms. He hummed a lullaby smoothly into my hair, while I remained to his close to his sculpted chest. Edward rose off his bed and elevated me to an adjoining en suite in his domain. He carefully set me on the tiled floor, unwillingly releasing me from him with a kiss to my forehead, and turned his attention to the bathtub.

He twisted the tap effortlessly and let the water cascade serenely to the depths of the tub. I concentrated on the splaying water trying to take my mind off another affects from another blow to my skull. I was in such a deep trance that I hadn't realised Edward had began to disrobe my form. When he encountered my posterior he lifted me gently so my legs would adjust to my weight and carefully unravelled the bandage which defended my branded skin. He gazed upon the mark which he had inflicted upon my skin and grazed it with his lips smoothly, pulsing shivers up my spine, resulting in my body trembling urgently.

I had never felt this exposed or vulnerable, even when Carlisle had tried to defile me. This was true act of love, not misplaced passion, he was treasuring me the way a lover would, and this realisation made my heart thud like there was no tomorrow.

He recovered my body in his arms, cradling me once more. He lightly dipped his elbow into the tubs water confirming if the water was the appropriate temperature for me. He scrupulously lowered me in letting my pearly skin penetrate the water's surface nonchalantly. When I was submerged in the tub Edward attained a cloth and began to rub soothing circles on my back, as I bit my lip refusing to let a moan surpass. He then relaxed the cloth of the waters surfaces letting it sink down to the depths of the tub. He accessed a crystal jug confined on a nearby cabinet and immersed it in the bath, dispensing the water onto my scalp and trickling down my chocolaty locks.

He sensually massaged some shampoo into my hair, and if my senses were correct I believe it was strawberry. His expert fingers caressed my head with just the perfect amount of pressure to cause my nerve endings to rejoice in harmony. A stifled moan escaped through my lips which were clamped together by my teeth, and caused my skin to blush dangerously. Edward's hand's relieved themselves from masseuse duties and cupped my burning cheeks, letting out a content sigh for my warmth.

His hands abandoned my face leaving suds of the strawberry shampoo, and resumed his handy work on my scalp. He drowned the jug into the water once more letting it drench my shampooed scalp as he cleansed my hair, attempting to restore it to its former glory. When he was content with his work he reached softly under my arms and settled my back against the side of the tub. He released himself from the upper side of the tub shifting to the bottom to tend to my body.

He collected one of my knees raising it in a crook, and attained the cloth from the depth of the tub skimming my torso lightly in the process, sending jolts of electricity throughout my body. He laved the material upward my leg, halting just before my aching core. He imitated this technique on my other leg, leaving me internally pleading for more. He let the cloth glide over my torso and graze my breasts which retained my erect, nipples on his account, and as he skimmed them he let out a soft, needy groan.

That was when he decided to revisit my lower region which throbbed for vital attention that I was only willing to allow Edward to bestow upon me. He brushed the source of the ache attentively, and a hushed cry escaped my lips as I arched my neck in delight, he oscillated this movement several times but suddenly ceased cautiously. I turned my attention to him, my glassy orbs pleading with him to continue, and he responded with a nod, abandoning the material. He continued to caress my clit as two fingers slipped playfully inside of me and I let out a moan of ecstasy, when Edward placed one of his skilled fingers to my lips in an act to hush my pleasure. I aboded, but gently nipped at his finger and placed a delicate his on its tip. He proceeded with pleasuring my core, letting his elongated, proficient fingers work their magic. He drove them in and out of me while his thumb dealt pleasurably with my clit.

My release was so close as Edward continued to pump continuously into me. And as my hot juices erupted from my sex, a scream of unimaginable pleasure departed from my lips, only for it to be arrested by Edward's mighty hold. As I let the intense pleasure ripple throughout my being, I sunk further into the tub satisfied finally.

All that pent up sexual frustration had been finally released; this was the first time I had not been departed dissatisfied. But what I had also decided was that this was not going to be the last time Edward pleasured me, this was only the beginning. I had found a new addiction to indulge myself in, pleasure, at the hands of Edward Cullen.

**A/N: **Edward does have a tender side after all :) and Bella now knows better than anyone. I know there are a few things I haven't explained but I intend to later on :) Please Review xoxoxox


	12. The Truth

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's because I have been debating on the plot of my story. I promise this chapter will answer a lot of questions and thank you so much for your reviews.

_I had found a new addiction to indulge myself in, pleasure, at the hands of Edward Cullen._

Chapter 12

Edward released my mouth from his grasp, allowing me to pant out in appreciation. Edward had given into me finally and the wait was worth completely worth it. I shut my eyes reflected on what had just passed between us, and I could sense Edward was watching me as my submerged breasts heaved up and down. As I lingered in the tub I felt one of Edward's perfectly formed fingers skim my soaked skin all the way from my navel, in between the valley of my breasts, and it finalized its venture by tracing the outline of my full lips. My body in turn trembled, on account of the cooling water and Edward's tender strokes. My orbs bloomed open to greet Edward's as his brow furrowed in thought and concern, the most precious facial expression he'd exposed to me yet. He collected me from the bath and wrapped my drenched body in a towel nestling me in his protective hold once more, my new found security. He smoothly brushed a stray hair from my face and began to trace my features with his hands memorising every line and curve, as I was settled in his lap. His touch made me quiver in pleasure again, but I desired something more satisfying. I settled my hand covering his and gripped it firmly, guiding him down to one of my still elevating breasts, wanting him to manipulate my scoops of flesh. My head lapsed back, succeeded by my tightly curled toes, and puckered up my lips preparing for a ravishing kiss. But to my dismay Edward withdraw his hand a placed a finger to my now pouting lips.

'Bella, this isn't the time you are still vulnerable, and despite what you think I will not take advantage of you.' Edward's velvet voice disrupted the silence of the physicality that had occurred between us.

I turned my head away from him in a burning blush and with the feeling of rejection all too fresh in the air, but I would not allow myself to cry, I had to remain strong. Edward's hands cupped my face bringing me to admire him with my remaining blush, he blew his icy breathe into my ear and chills pulsed down my spine.

'Flame, it's not that I don't want to take you. Just seeing those rosy red cheeks and that pout on your pretty lips makes me want to fuck your brains out regardless of any circumstances. But if I did that I wouldn't prove to you that I love you the way Alice and Esme say I do.' He said grinning smugly, deep down I knew those words would be used against me.

I huffed and crossed my arms ungracefully against my incontinently erect nipples. Edward chuckled contently a smile beamed across his face as he admired me.

'Flame you don't know how irresistibly sexy you are when you're angry.' He purred seductively in my ear. I turned my head elsewhere, trying to fool him that his velvet words of seduction wouldn't make me give in, even though I couldn't fool myself. It took the entirety of my will power to turn away from the angelic, beaming face.

He began to stroking my hair and my head involuntarily flopped back against his Adonis chest.

'Bella I think it's time you knew the truth, the whole truth. If I answer all the questions your mind has been accumulating during your existence here, may that be exchanged for your forgiveness?' He peered down at me in suspense awaiting my reaction.

'Edward you don't need to be sorry for rejecting me after all you gave me a perfectly acceptable explanation on your grounds for doing so.' I paused realisation hitting me when I realised that was not the forgiveness he was referring to.

His brow ceased a rather graceless expression for Edward and he braced the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

'Isabella, the forgiveness I'm referring to is for all the wrongs I've inflicted on you and those in turn you've cared about. I know there's no way I can rectify the harm I've caused to you, or Angela, or the way that Jacob died.' He paused as he noticed my expression become afflicted at the mention of my now deceased friend's name, but I made eye contact urging him to continue.

'But Isabella, I want to tell you the whole truth now; they'll be no more deceit. I will to prove that I love you the way that you believe.' He finished and his eyes declined making contact with the floor, the suspense of my reaction killing him.

But there was something in his eyes I'd only visualised once before:

' _Carlisle has the overpowering capability of protecting his thoughts from me it took him years of practice, whereas you, your mind is like a clean slate, I have never been able to read it. I don't think I ever will.'_

The remorse and pain rimmed in his blood red orbs when he'd discovered of Carlisle's attempt to defile me, but he'd disguised this guilt, and covered it with another fresh coat of anger. But this time it was different, the remorse continued to torture his eyes, like it would inhabit them forever. I couldn't bear Edward's grief, I didn't want to repent on the sins Edward had committed, the only thing I was distressed by now was Edward's suffering vanish and never return. I positioned my hands either side of his face gently brushing my lips against the frozen ones he held. He pulled away softly and cupped my cheeks, assembling are foreheads to observe my glassy eyes filled which had filled with so many emotions. We remained like this for a few more moments, I enfolded in his well-founded arms. I was aware that his was intently studying my eyes in an attempt to seek the source of my emotions, and to try and discover what I was in such deep thought about. A content sigh seeped through his lips, acknowledging that he had given up his quest in search of the supply of my thoughts.

'Well I think it's time I begin the explaining to do, I think I owe you at least this much Bella.' With that he transferred me from the en suite to his chamber, still encompassing me in the fluffy bath towel, with another gracefully hung from his left shoulder. He positioned himself in the centre of his bed with me situated between his legs, and engaged himself in attentively absorbing the remaining moisture from my locks with the additional towel.

He persisted in dotingly drying my hair while beginning his memoir, 'Well I expect you'll want me to start from the earliest important memories of my life:

_Well as I know Alice has already informed you of our royal heritage I'll exclude that from my mentioning. I was Prince Edward of England and my best friend throughout my childhood had been Princess Isabella of Forks. My parents believed it was in their best interests to form friendly alliances with foreign countries for the good of our own, but I came to regard Isabella very highly. We would write to each other often and our yearly visits would not occur soon enough. It was on my 16__th__ birthday when I realised how truly mesmerized I was by her, and we shared our first kiss that night beneath the moonlight sky._

_Soon after our parents who had become aware of our affair decided to make our love official by arranging our engagement. Isabella and I were ecstatic and were unconditionally and irrevocably in love. But as always misfortune was just around the corner, my parent's bereavement suffused my existence with darkness and I isolated Isabella from my life in grief, causing her absence due to neglect. _

_My ruthless Aunt and Uncle seized the throne and disposed of my beloved sister in an asylum due to her frequently occurring visions. It devoured all my will power to leave in search of Alice without throttling them to the fiery depths. When I finally rescued Alice and returned her to the outside world she was rendered visionless due to prolonged capture in the dark. I was utterly grief-stricken by Alice's state and decided to reside in Italy, our parent's favourite province, in search of a cure for Alice's blind circumstance. It was amid my search when I encountered Carlisle and his representatives; they offered to me the services I would need in return for a favour. And of course I was obliged to them from that very moment; anything of mine would be theirs in an exchange for Alice's sight._

_Carlisle chaperoned me to his headquarters in Volterra. He guaranteed that if I did undergo the process that awaited me Alice's sight would be in redeemed. These were the only words I needed to hear, I would endure anything for that compassionate sister of mine, but reminiscing back upon my memories I perceive myself to have acted rather foolishly in being so trusting. He positioned me aloft of a bed and reassured me I was doing the right thing and this would be the in the best interests of me and my sister. With that announcement he plunged his teeth toward my neck, piercing my stagnant skin. The twinge was excruciating, and the transformation existed for 3 days. Carlisle resided with me for the duration of my change, clarifying what was happening and what I was becoming. On the third day the pain had dulled and I knew that my revolution was complete. _

_I rose from my bed of agony and beheld what I had evolved into, a mixture of awe and rage overwhelmed me, as I visualised the reflection boring back at me. I really was a monster; I was now a predator of my prior race. Voices harassed my mind; voices that were the thoughts of other individuals. I had always been rather in tuned with the consciousness of others, but this talent had now rapidly enhanced with my new identity. I became so caught up in my newly found self-hatred I forgot the true purpose of this change, to restore Alice's sight._

_I accumulated Alice and returned to Volterra, our new residence .I declared to Alice that I would rejuvenate her sight but it would require a sacrifice on her part. Alice agreed completely unaware of what really awaited her. I tasted her neck vigorously before any objects could accumulate in my mind. I consoled Alice throughout the period of her transformation. The guilt that warped me became unbearable as I watch my fragile sister endure the agony that I'd just suffered. I held her hand devotedly as a token of my brotherly love, and out of remorse. When her full transformation had been accomplished she surfaced from her torment and was the utter definition of beauty. My sister had always been beautiful but at that moment unimaginably stunned, and I must say Alice wasn't exactly disappointed with her alterations and her healed sight made them easier to visualise. My sister's visions also intensified and she was able to subjectively predict the future, which made her a perfect candidate for accomplices. This was the first time that me and my sister had been truly happy and content since the death of our parents which brought joy to my soul, but I had the distinctive feeling that there was something I had excluded from my new found happiness. Isabella._

_Her importance had escaped my mind due to the needs of my highly valued sister, and my internal grief. I composed a letter of apology and love to her, because my overall happiness would never be achieved without her, the love of my life, now my eternity. Isabella journeyed to Italy in search of rekindling our neglected love. We reconciled inside the walls of Volterra, hidden from the sunlight to protect my true identity, and I shielded my eyes with the protection of sunglasses. I didn't want Isabella to be fearful of me, but the distance I kept from her physically made her question me. I escorted her to the safety of my domain so she would be impervious from prying ravenous vampires. I had prepared myself thoroughly for her arrival, I had hunted a considerable amount of times to manipulate my thirst, I couldn't risk the life of Isabella at any cost._

_I entrusted stability to my bed bracing her for the knowledge of my new existence. I informed her of how I had to extricate Alice from blindness, and that I had to go to extreme lengths to do so. Then I unleashed my hidden burden, apprehensive of her reaction. But being Isabella she shocked me yet again by locking her arms around me in an affectionate embrace. But my fulfilled happiness was short-lived when Alice burst in my room announcing Carlisle demands to see me. I surrendered Isabella to the protection of Alice who fortunately had rapidly learnt to control her thirst. When I discovered Carlisle he looked burdened and distressed, once he abandoned his trance-like state he ushered me to join him. He enlightened me on the conflict of a robust enemy, and how they had initiated war upon us. Aro, who you may recollect as Satin wreaked havoc on Volterra, attempting to gain supremacy. Carlisle with sustenance of his battalion overthrew Aro, and endorsed Aro's role of guarding purgatory, and that's why we reside here now._

_But during the victory a vital ally escaped, Jane, and amid her escape my precious Isabella had fled Volterra when Alice had been called upon to fight. And to my absolute dismay the two disastrously collided, and Jane identified her enemies scent on Isabella. Jane had the devastating power of creating an illusion of pain rendering Isabella inevitably causing her to plead for death, and Jane finally after horrific torture granted it by drinking her dry. By the time I recovered her I was too late to even hear her last dying word. In my unlimited heartbreak and uncontrollable fury and avenged my dear Isabella, by tracking down Jane and tearing her body from limb from limb and blazing the fragments. As I watched the remains scorch I reminisced back to Isabella and her deserted, depleted body and let a roar of bereavement rip through my body'. _

Edward ceased in his remembrance, his ordinarily inflamed eyes had been mellowed in anguish from recollecting his mournful past. I pivoted around and clung to Edward's chest in the incentive of soothing him, nothing afflicted me more than Edward's hurt. In loving response Edward held me captivated, stroking my loose ringlets. He released me softly, skimming his fingers up and down my now horripilate arms due to the spark of attraction between us.

'I believe I still have a story to finish,' he reminded me seductively.

'_After Isabella was deceased I was oblivious, I endeavoured to kill myself. But Alice intervened, and insisted that she could not be left as the last member of her immediate family. She notified me that she had some crucial news that she had prophesied that Isabella would return to me, perhaps in another form.' _He deliberated awaiting my reverberation, waiting for me to understand denotation behind his words, but I stiffened incapable of forming any response, due to my epiphany.

Edward persevered verbalising what I already knew. 'Yes Bella, you're her, my Isabella. Why else do you think I brought you here? I knew as soon as I saw you: your stubbornness and unruly nature, your honest and unpredictable reactions, that irresistible blush, and most of all your astonishing beauty for a human.'

My face was pervaded with disbelief and bewilderment, I had believed Edward to be crazy before but now he was just extensively insane. Edward observed my expression and distanced himself. I assembled myself, trying to visage my look of awe, and surveyed Edward's face which was occupied with distress and him sat motionless.

'So what happened to Carlisle?' I aimed to sound as dauntless as possible, determining that overlooking Edward's confession would be the wisest thing currently.

Edward in turn looked baffled, I suppose he was right about my unpredictable responses, but withheld his distance. 'Well as soon as the bullet punctured me preferably than killing you, he fled knowing that when I had recovered he wouldn't be able to handle my rage.'

I remembered the gunshot and clambered rapidly over the bed toward Edward and roamed his chest compassionately for his wound. He collected both my hands in his and laughed sweetly.

'Bella, I'm not wounded vampires heal easily from small inflictions.' He announced heartily.

'Well in my book a gunshot wound is not a small affliction.' I informed him quite seriously with my brow furrowed in disagreement, which caused that irresistible smile of his to spread across his face, and he held me to his chest once more.

'I wondered how long it would be until my stubborn flame returned.' He chuckled smoothly into my hair.

**A/N:**Well Bella's questions have been answered and I hope yours have too :) Please review, I love reading them xoxox


	13. Freedom and Grief

**A/N: ** In response to one of the reviews; Bella is Isabella his first love because she has been reincarnated in Bella. Some more questions will be also answered in this chapter so enjoy and thank you again for the reviews :)

'_I wondered how long it would be until my stubborn flame returned.' He chuckled smoothly into my hair. _

Chapter 13

I continued to mull over all the knowledge I'd been entrusted with, and it was enough to make the sanest person crazy. But there was also a few things I was still debating over; if Edward had known I was this Isabella all along why had he been so reluctant to tell me, and furthermore why had he inflicted being a slave upon me? I furrowed my brow in unfathomable thought, nipping my lower lip, so sharply that I could feel the swell already.

'Edward, why did you treat my so dishonourably, if you knew I was your Isabella?' I blurted out, instantly regretting it.

Edward tilted his head examining my expression, trying to figure out if I was truly serious about what I was asking. He gripped the bridge of his nose, tensing as he formulated a response.

'Bella.' He hesitated 'When Isabella and I were together, our relationship was never anything more than two royals having a respectable concealed romance. I mean don't get me wrong any time I was addicted to her like a drug, my own personal brand of heroin, and we were madly in love. It's just I'd always had fantasies about the more well…sensual activities we could participate in. My dominant side always took over in my imagination.' He relieved his eyes from mine, and I believed that if he was capable of blushing there was no way he could escape it currently.

'But Edward, that doesn't explain why you were so cruel.' I automatically blurted out again, I was sure speaking my mind would be my downfall one of these days. But we were having and breakthrough and it would be tactless to stop.

He exalted his eyes to mine thoughtfully and sighed. 'Bella, I admit what I did to you was slanderous and unforgivable. I have no excuse for my behaviour in that respect, my dominance went to my head and I abused what I'd wanted all along, you. So no Bella I have no adequate explanation for my vile behaviour, but I was hoping, well praying that you would forgive me.' His pleading blood red orbs glistened with shame, and I couldn't deny him; he looked so innocent and vulnerable when his eyes were rimmed with guilt. I clasped his hand reassuringly and my air sweetened.

'Edward I forgive you, for everything.' I announced, unaware of how I had, but I knew I had forgiven him completely. A sigh of appeasement deserted his lips and he kissed me so passionately that pure lust surged through me, and are lips parted all too soon, leaving me gasping for air and another taste of Edward.

'Edward, there's something I have to attend to; I need to lay Jake to rest.' My tone saddened I felt terrible that Jake's death had completely vaporised from my mind due to my total concentration on Edward's confession. But as much as it pained me Jake was dead, and I couldn't save him anymore now than I could have when the tragedy occurred.

'Of course Bella, we will go now.' He obtained my hand and levered me to my feet, elevating me in his cradling arms and we bolted toward where Jake fell.

Unexpectedly Edward halted on the stairway headed for Jake, and cautiously placed a finger upon my still swollen lips.

E.P.O

I detected a fiery uproar amplifying between Carlisle and Esme, I instantly decided without consideration to eavesdrop, I would remain unnoticed within this distance:

'_Carlisle how could you do this? You had no reason to horrifically eliminate Jacob the way you did! You know how much he means to Bella, and how much she means to Edward, you could have ruined their chance of happiness! Is that what you really wanted?' Esme cried at him exasperated _

'_Esme, you are my wife, and insignificant others should not form any concern, or confrontation in our marriage. Family first and foremost holds importance, and if you have any concerns with them then please enlighten me on the matter!' He fumed aggressively_

'_Oh don't give me that shit Carlisle. You don't care about family, if you did you wouldn't have done any of this, and furthermore you wouldn't have attempted to defile Bella or succeed in defiling others if family or me meant anything to you!' She screamed with heartbroken anger. _

'_Don't you dare defy me Esme! I hold control over everything and I will do whatever I see fit!' That last exclamation threw Carlisle's temper over the edge and he smite Esme with all his build up frustration._

I had witnessed enough; I couldn't bear to see my loving mother be beaten to a pulp by that monstrous bastard.

B.P.O

Edward adjourned his rush and silenced my questioning with a delicate finger, and I froze silently, for once being obedient. He jolted and we sped off again, I wondered what the abrupt stop had been caused by. When we approached the werewolves' layer an inadmissible growl escaped from Edward, like lava erupting from the fiery depths of a volcano. I glanced over to where Edwards inflamed glare burnt holes and I encountered Carlisle violently attacking Esme.

'NO!' I cried frantically, I'd already been forced to bear witness to the brutal murder of someone I loved, and I don't think I could mentally endure it twice.

Edward smothered my mouth, but it was too late, Carlisle who had been completely indulged in making Esme suffer at his hands hadn't realised our current whereabouts, but now I had obviously advertised it. He looked up, leaving a feeble Esme, so Carlisle could unleash the remainder of his fury upon us. But as he rose from darted toward our whereabouts, a stray muscular silhouette encountered him.

'So you think it's acceptable to murder one of my comrades before my very eyes and then assault your wife too?' He growled hellishly.

Carlisle pivoted around the meet this stranger and I instantly made out his powerful build resembling that of Jake's.

Carlisle released a fit of manic laughter and returned his attention back to the robust man, 'Don't dictate to me dog, I own you and could just as soon have you murdered as your friend, so I suggest you shut the fuck up!' He exploded, I didn't believe it was possible that Carlisle could become more furious but I'd been proven wrong. Carlisle resided is concentration upon me and Edward once more and paced forward rapidly once more, and I clung to Edward's shirt defenceless and in fear.

'Your kind call us dogs, you are nothing but a filthy masochistic leach!' He retaliated in a growl which took on the quality of a roar and he seized Carlisle and plunged him into the depth man's allies the werewolves who silenced him permanently

Esme still remained curled up in a ball of shock; I had no doubt that although her husband had been the cause of her physical and mental suffering his death would still leave her grieving. I urged Edward to release me and I sprinted over to her unbelievably not tripping once and encircled her in a bone crunching hug, for a human. She responded by returning the gesture, and nearly inflicting bone damage, until I reminded her of my fragile human state. Edward cautiously approached us and Esme captured him in her arms, I was fully aware that currently she needed her son.

'Mum I'm so proud of you for confronting dad, all those things you said, you were phenomenal.' He complimented lovingly and he rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

'Eavesdropping were we?' She questioned in order to lighten the mood, trust Esme to even put the comfort of others before herself in the most drastic of times, she was so utterly selfless.

'Eavesdropping is a bit of a strong word, I think protecting is more suited to this situation.' He announced proudly.

'Well don't protect too much in future OK?' She chuckled beaming, the love from their affectionate relationship was radiating over to me, making me feel so warm inside at witnessing such compassion.

But then it struck me, the whole reason why I had insisted me and Edward come here, Jacob. I turned and my eyes encountered his mangled spiritless body, it remained in the same place but the only distinctive difference was the cluster of mourners surrounding him.

I weakly obliged my legs to relocate me beside Jake's body to pay my last respects, even if mentally I knew this wasn't how I wanted to remember my adventurous loving Jake, icy and vacant, consumed by death. I knelt beside him; the other mourners had not even noticing my sudden approach. I held his deathly frozen hand and planted a tender-hearted kiss on it as a mourning tear trickled down my heartbroken face. Jake's face was not distorted; it still possessed the innocent boyish impression I adored, the one he retained as he slept.

This reminded me of his troubled times with Sam, when we hardly spoke, and he tended to avoid me, and when we rarely did meet he generally fell asleep with exhaustion, regenerating this expression that I loved which reminded me that the real Jake was not lost but was buried down deep inside. I revisited the memory of when we would make mud pies during our adolescence, and Charlie and Billy would sit contently watching, humoured by us. Or when Jacob and I had lived through our reckless stage and when Chief Swan had been informed of my biking activities and I ended up been grounding for almost an eternity, and Jake would visit constantly feeling responsible for my misfortune. But none of that mattered now, as Jake's limp unresponsive hand rested in my own, all that mattered was that Jake was given an applicable burial.

But it was then that I apprehended an applicable burial wouldn't involve Jake being buried at the source of his enslavement, where he was snatched from his loved ones, it was inevitably where his loved ones were. Billy had been distraught once he was discovered Jake missing, the strain on his and my father's relationship never did recover after Jake's disappearance, and now I knew it would be unbearable. I also became conscious of the fact that Billy's suffering was no doubt what Charlie was dealing with now.

I reencountered Edward rushing back to him, my mind completely set on the thoughts that were reaping havoc there

'Edward, you have to let the werewolves go.' I was commanding Edward? I never thought I'd see the day. He looked at me wordlessly, no doubt in shock that I would ever try and level myself with him, but I continued regardless. 'What I mean is the wolves were under Carlisle's command and now he's well' I paused, not wanting to inflict an already open wound.

'Go on.' Edward instructed me emotionless.

'Well I think in Carlisle's absence they should be relieved of their duties Edward, they do not belong here and I know you wouldn't want to steal they freedom away any longer. And this is for Jacob, he doesn't deserve to remain here, his body should be returned to his father, he is at the very least owed that.' I choked out the last sentence as tears overwhelmed my eyes.

'Bella, I know by your calculations this seems a very simple matter but it's not, they are our workforce, we need them to….'Bella interrupted his response and argued her side again with more drive.

'Edward it is a simple matter, the werewolves don't belong to you, they were forced into enslavement against their own will by Carlisle. And now their master has dies I believe it's time for a new era, one in which they are free. Don't you?' She questioned diplomatically

'Flame, your far too good at using argument to your benefit for a slave.' He let a grin inhabit his face, causing exquisite dimples to form on his perfect cheeks.

Edward located himself briskly nearer the wolves. 'During this time I think it is my duty to relieve you of your services. Since the death of Carlisle we should no longer be in ownership of you since he was the one who enslaved you. So I hereby grant you your freedom.' He proclaimed his speech to the wolves with so much overwhelming power and confidence that it made me ridiculously wet, and I didn't delude myself in pretending Edward didn't realise since a sneaky wink confirmed he did, and a blush ruled over my now burning cheeks.

The wolves journeyed to the route me and Jake had intended to escape from, which seemed so long ago, I had seriously matured since then, and take on and been informed of some things that I knew people twice my age couldn't handle. I caught site of Quil and Embry, two of Jakes close friends from back home, they where loyally transporting Jake's body back.

'Say goodbye to Jake for me at his burial; I know he would have only wanted you two to handle this.' I let all the warmth I could muster spread throughout my expression, they both smiled back in turn.

'And I just wanted to ask, if you see Charlie, please could you tell him I'm safe and that I love him?' I stared helplessly upon their faces; I had to let Charlie know I was safe, I knew his existence would be filled with sleepless nights and heartache if I didn't.

'Of course Bella, anything for the girl who insisted on our freedom.' Quil informed me smiling

'Thank you both of you, you don't know how much it means, now both of you be safe.' I insisted still smiling warmly on account of their generosity. And with that final request they both nodded and regained resumed collection with their fellow comrades.

**A/N:** Well Bella's certainly gained some control over Edward. The next few chapters will be more Bella and Edward orientated :) Please review, because reviews make my day xoxox


	14. The Passionate Surrender

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about not updating for so long again my birthdays coming up and I've been arranging things for prom so I've scarcely had time to do any writing. I've also started a new story so I would like it if you took a look and told me what you think. This chapter gets lemony and is Edward and Bella orientated so enjoy :D

'_Thank you both of you, you don't know how much it means, now both of you be safe.' I insisted still smiling warmly on account of their generosity. And with that final request they both nodded and regained resumed collection with their fellow comrades. _

Chapter 14

Time elapsed uncontrollably the next few days, which I had devoted in Edward's bed. He had expressed firmly his thoughts that I should reside here for a period of mourning. Personally I thought it was rather excessive, but I knew he had damage control to tend to, and he couldn't fathom the idea of me roaming around unprotected. Alice visited me in my time of solitude and informed me of the current occurrences involving Edward and their relatives. Edward had been devoting his time to Esme in her own state of grief. Her repressed emotions and suffering within her marriage had finally surfaced, and because now Carlisle was out of the picture she felt able to impart her confessions. Emmet and Rosalie had seemed convincingly shocked when they were informed of Carlisle's immorality according to Alice but she been aware all along. Jasper's whereabouts was unknown to the group, but Alice believed he had fled in search of solitude also; he was rather fond of Carlisle and needed time to mourn. It aggravated me how Carlisle could cause Edward's family adversity even when he was deceased. But I solemnly felt I had played quite a major role in this affliction. The duration of the day seemed rather lonely after Alice's departure until someone unexpected arrived.

Edward slumped on the edge of the bed with exhaustion, I could tell caring for his families affairs was more draining than it seemed. He was shirtless and I could see the sculpted muscles in his biceps as he held his head in his hands. I crawled across the expensive sheets wearing only one of Edward's shirts and a pair of panties .I constricted my long legs around his waist tenderly and firmly began to massage his shoulders, he was so tense. His head fell backward onto my shoulder, and his array of hair made contact with my neck creating a tickling sensation. He let out a soft moan, and that was all I needed to spur me on. I rose from the bed straddling myself in his lap. I kissed him passionately and nipped his lip lustfully, playing with his tongue. While I preoccupied his mouth I unbuttoned my shirt carefully with quivering fingers due to the excitement of this spontaneity and my first time nerves. I forced him onto his back and began to thrust into him still clothed, taking control for once and let my now freed breasts bounce tempestuously. He let out a long groan as my fingers crept up his tantalizing chest, his eyes closed and his face masked with pure pleasure. I arched my back needing him, I had waiting too long for him, and now he was being dominated by me and I felt all too powerful. I reached down to free something even more glorious by the zipper of his trousers but his grappled my hips and removed my aching body from him, in an unreasonable change of mood.

'Isabella this isn't the time. I have more important things to attend to now other than your lust.' He announced bitterly.

Anger overwhelmed me causing tears to harass my eyes, it was utterly frustrating that my anger caused me to cry, and it wasn't helpful that I had quite a temper the majority of the time too.

'Well why did you come in here dressed like that if sex wasn't your intent then?' I interrogated him, fighting the tears with every word.

He glanced down at his shirtless form and sighed, he raised leaving me abandoned and rejected and all too willing on his bed, abruptly leaving the room.

I hurled under the covers and fastened up the shirt I had so keenly opened. I felt ashamed, like an easy whore, who would just roll over at any mans beck and call. Next time Edward wanted anything from me I wouldn't be so accommodating, in fact I may not give into him at all.

Sleep didn't take me so readily that night, dreams of Edward aroused in me. That was the first night I had dreamt of Edward Cullen:

_We were roaming through the lush green forests of Forks above the ground, only to be intercepted by another female. Her beauty matched Edward's, but she had a poisonous expression that I found unsettling to say the least. Her strawberry blonde ringlets were blowing gracefully in the breeze and she looked that any mans sultry desire, out of any league of mine. Her eyes were the same bloody red as Edward's but held dark significance. When Edwards and her eyes greeted she purred seductively, motioning for him to adhere with her. He all too zealously disappeared from my side and bound over to this strawberry blonde menace to join her cause. She grasped him, fiercely lip locking, an all too rehearsed act, in order to enrage me. Once Edward pulled away their eyes met and an evil glint infested both pairs and they officially united. Edward and the strawberry blond pounced at me, their teeth inches from my neck, with ravenous blooded eyes. _

'_I'll let you do the honours, Tanya.' He purred hellishly._

I awoke panting in a cold sweat, the room was pitch black and I was hallucinating, still seeing those evil red eyes in the midst of the darkness. I pulled the covers over my head inhaling Edward's scent relaxing me, but my heart still raced at the thought of Edward's glory. I raised my concealed head to peek out into the darkness again when those same were now edging closer and closer. I prepared my lungs to scream when a hand overpowered my mouth, I bit into the cold flesh with all the strength I had, but it remained unyielding. A familiar chuckle brought music to my ears and I knew this was no menacing intruder. He released his hand from my face and scooped me up into his arms cradling me to his modeled chest.

'Edward' I exhaustedly gasped.

'I heard screaming coming from my room and you were crying out my name. I was so afraid Bella, I thought someone had hurt you; I couldn't ever comprehend the thought of loosing you. You are my life now.' He confessed urgently stroking my hair in a gesture of comfort.

He arranged me back in his bed and kissed my head in a way that was filled with complete love. 'Goodnight my Bella.' He whispered gently into my ear, I shivered at his cool breathe of at the words he had just verbalised, '_my Bella.' _I had always firmly stated that I belonged to no one, I was my own person. But when Edward expressed it I wanted it to be true, I wanted to be his more than anyone else's.

He removed himself from my side to leave but I clung helplessly to his now shirted chest. 'Edward please lie with me.' I let my eyes overflow with innocence and glisten with my helplessness.

'Isabella..' I refused to let him finish the rest of that sentence. 'Edward I only want you to stay with me while I'm asleep. I would prefer greatly not to wake up alone if I have another nightmare.'

He nodded obediently and slid his perfect form next to mine. I ran my hands cautiously up and down his chest, not wanting this action to cause him to depart me again.

'Isabella, I will stay with you but that does not mean you have all body access at you service.' He informed me with a wink.

I blushed abundantly, lowering my ashamed face letting my hair hide me from his undoubtedly mocking expression, but he deliberately pulled me securely into his arms and I fell into a deep slumber instantly.

The bed felt rather empty as I stirred from my sleep that morning and I realised that Edward had absconded me. Hurt washed over me as I considered all the reasons which caused him to leave: perhaps I had said something unruly in my sleep, or maybe he had caught sight of my wild, tangled hair. I decided it would be in my best interests to banish myself from Edward's bed today, I had to distract myself during Edward's absence. When I removed myself from the beds hold I noticed something placed on the Cimmerian dresser, an inviting bowl of all varieties of fruit and some delectable pastries, besides it lay a note.

_Bella I'm sorry I left before you awoke this morning, but please take care of my heart I left it with you. All of my love Edward._

My heart instantly pounded when I viewed the last line; Edward and love in the same sentence was almost too wonderful to be true. A smile spread conquered my lips in bliss, I was no longer just an insignificant slave, and I was one that was loved by Edward.

I assembled myself on the seat of Edward's dresser, when I realised how famished I was, I devoured nearly all of the food immediately. When my hunger was satisfied I let my eyes scope the room, in a hope of finding something else to occupy me; when they stumbled upon a small library in an allotted space on the other side of the room. I considered the fact that maybe Edward was a fan of classics too, I mean he had been around an awfully long time and I was positive that reading many books would have been the essential to passing it. I stumbled over to the other side of the room, moving that far solo without tripping was a bit of a push. The petit library was considerably dusty, which added to its antique demeanour. I let my fingers scan across the books, which were in alphabetical order, and briskly found what I had set out for; a copy of Wuthering Heights, now I felt true bliss. This was a much earlier copy than my own, but its condition remained immaculate, so much so that I didn't want to use it. My copy at home had been read countless times, so the spine was no longer intact and the cover rather deteriorated but I loved it all the same. I opened Edward's copy and inhaled the scent, one of my favourites; the smell of old literature. I flicked through the book cautiously until I was met by one of my favourite parts of the book; the final meeting, where Heathcliff meets Catherine a final time before she dies.

_As I spoke, I observed a large dog lying on the sunny grass beneath raise its ears as if about to bark, and then smoothing them back, announce, by a wag of the tail, that some one approached whom it did not consider a stranger. Mrs. Linton bent forward, and listened breathlessly. The minute after a step traversed the hall; the open house was too tempting for Heathcliff to resist walking in: most likely he supposed that I was inclined to shirk my promise, and so resolved to trust to his own audacity. With straining eagerness Catherine gazed towards the entrance of her chamber. He did not hit the right room directly: she motioned me to admit him, but he found it out ere I could reach the door, and in a stride or two was at her side, and had her grasped in his arms._

_He neither spoke nor loosed his hold for some five minutes, during which pe he bestowed more kisses than ever he gave in his life before, I daresay: but then my mistress had kissed him first, and I plainly saw that he could hardly bear, for downright agony, to look into her face! The same conviction had stricken him as me, from the instant he beheld her, that there was no prospect of ultimate recovery there—she was fated, sure to die._

'Oh, Cathy! Oh, my life! how can I bear it?' The most audibly desirable voice possible spoke into my ear.

I gasped and the book escaped my hands, tumbling to the wooden floorboards. But I was too concerned about this velvet voice to care about the books current condition. A low growl disorderly evaded his lips, which made me wetter than I'd imagined. He pressed himself against my back; I could feel his hard length harassing me. I considered leaving him unsatisfied this time but the total arousal that overwhelmed me, and my body decided otherwise.

'Do exactly as I say, do not question me. Do you understand?' He purred too seductively for my own good. I nodded trembling with excitement and fear of the unknown, as butterflies invaded my stomach.

'Unbutton your shirt.' He ordered dominantly, and I rushed fumbling with the buttons in order to fulfil his request, I needed to have what I wanted.

'No.' He growled angrily, 'do it slowly, I want to enjoy watching this.' He spun my quivering form around to face him, his eyes pervaded with lust, and an indecent smile played on his luscious lips, as he made the distance between us too far.

I obliged him and slowly freed the buttons stroking the curve of my breasts, and tendrils of my curls overlapping my face in the process. Only three more buttons to go and Edward intervened, 'Stop!'

I halted at his order my hands shaking unbearable, the cocktail of sexual tension and excitement was superfluous.

'Arch your back and throw back your head, I want to admire your exquisiteness fully.'

I allowed my chocolaty locks to abandon my face, and let my back curve. Unexpectedly one of my bosoms relieved itself from the security of my shirt into the range of Edwards stare.

He gasped out in pure indulgence of the sight,

'The swell of your breast, their so round and plump.' He initiated. I withheld my stance awaiting him, hoping the view had pushed him over the edge and he would take me. But my hopes were denied as Edward remained fixed as ever in his position. I had to attend to myself in some way; I was in desperation for some friction to my lower region, so I located my hand to revel in enjoyment.

'Keep your hands at your side. You will not touch yourself!' He thundered gruffly, with a hint of uncovered craving.

'Remove your shirt now.'

I released the last few buttons, letting it slide from my shoulders landing in a muddled heap on the floor, much like my physical and mental state currently.

'Come here.' He gestured toward his own form. I tried to walk as seductively as possible for a girl uncoordinated as me, but only prevailed in tripping, clasping Edward's waist for support.

That was when I was encountered by my biggest challenge yet, I was face to face by his hefty immeasurable length. I gulped, how was I going to handle that?

Edward's face glared intently down on me, conquering my attention, as my erect nipples were condensed against the form of his thigh.

'Unfasten my trousers.' He instructed. I permitted my hands to slide down the zipper, letting a stray finger slide down the length of his erect manhood, causing him to shake with pleasure. Which gave him the same goose bumps that had just inhabited my skin.

"Pull my pants off, but do not remove my underwear."

He lifted up his hips cautiously, allowing me to glide his trousers out from under his body, and down his legs, whilst skimming tenderly some of his exposed skin; raising more goose bumps. I helped him attentively as I freed them from his feet, and I mindlessly tossed them athwart the room, to accompany my shirt. His muscles relaxed, and my eyes inevitably came to rest on his now unconcealed glory.

'Withdraw your eyes. You will not look there yet.'

A blush engaged my face as I bit severely on my lip, Edwards eyes met mine with a smile playing behind them.

'Stand up and turn away from me.'

I rose from my now unstable knees, ready to buckle and pivoted with my back to him. I desperately desired more contact than I was receiving, but I knew that was his strategy. His hands skimmed gently oscillating my sides; He dotingly occupied himself with my scoops of flesh massaging them equally. A roaming hand ventured to my ravenously burning sex, cupping me, and instantly my head collapsed back onto his cool shoulder. His member was now prominently intruding on my lower back ready for me. He firmly tweaked my nipples and guided me back to my prior position, upon my knees. He raised his hips once more, implying I was able to remove his underwear, and I did so instantly. I was silenced in awe, his manhood was far more magnificent, my imagination didn't do it credit. I wrapped my hand curiously around it; I gently stroked its firmness. My free hand discretely slipped delicately to his sac, I caressed and fondled it, and an immense groan from Edward urged me to continue. I moved in to engulf him fully, but He reach down possessively to refrain me.

'No, I don't want to claim your mouth flame.' He purred honestly, 'but I'm going to rip your knickers off and fuck you.' I gulped, the prize was so close

He lovingly tucked his arms under my legs and abdomen, transferring me bridal style to the bed which was about to be christened. His lips claimed my heated body passionately, pecking his way down my form until he approached my drenched panties. His teeth seized my panties from my soaking sex and ripped them from me, down my trembling legs.

He lay carefully atop of me, evenly distributing his weight, and his lips met mine with a lustful kiss, and our tongues participated in a mating dance of their own. He parted from my swelled pink lips and he inhaled deeply, blowing a cool gust of air between the valley of my breast causing a ripples of pleasure to pulse up my spine. My breast heaved up and down making light contact with Edward's chest, causing them to hold his attention. He left a trail of feathered kisses along my collar bone and with eyes came to admire the curve of my bosom. I arched my back lessening the distance between him and my rosy nipples, in the hope of showing him physically what I wanted, but the act alone wasn't successful.

'What do you want flame?' He questioned with impatient lust overflowing in his velvet voice.

'You, all I want is you, do whatever you please with me. What's mine is yours, I am your slave.' I uttered the words desperately which he had spoken to me upon our first encounter.

'As you wish flame.' He purred rejoicing; he seemed to accept my small speech.

He tucked into one of my rosy erect nipples ravenously, but savouring it too. He didn't leave the other a neglected either as his firmly tugged and nipped it between his authoritative fingers. I writhed breathlessly at his touches, they were gratifying but still not enough, my lower region was being denied the same unyielding attention.

'More I need more.' I moaned crying out crucially.

He ceased occupying my breast and gazed into my eyes deliberately, his orbs were rimmed with concern.

'Flame you know when I start, I won't be able to stop.'

I inhaled anticipating what waited.

'Who needs a hymen anyway?' I announced, considering it to be the boldest thing possible that would ease the tension.

'Bella that was hardly romantic,' he chuckled letting his own personal cool breeze calm me, as I inhaled his delicious scent.

He reclaimed my lips kissing me passionately and assumed my entrance which had always belonged to him. I gasped during our kiss as a shooting pain broke my hymen, and I sternly bit Edwards lip and etched his back with my nails. The pain dulled and was dismissed by the mighty pleasure of Edward's paced thrusts. I constricted my legs tightly around his waist; I concentrated on pushing my feet down onto his buttocks, needing to drive him deeper inside of me. An inevitable moan with joy escaped my tender lips; when he began to thrust, faster and deeper. He pounded me with all the strength he could inflict on a human.

The end was closer than I requested as a knot formed inflexibly in my stomach, Edward's heat was lunged into me once more and I had met my match. I soaked up the waves of pleasure, wanting them to linger within me for as long of possible. I sensed a spasm inside of me and Edward's release was rapidly followed with one more unthinkably deep drive. I appreciated the warmth of his seed filling me. We were both spent panting, the victims of pleasure, but he prolonged our connection as he remained hovering carefully over me. His face looked renewed, and fresh like he'd taken care of some long overdue business and now he'd been freed from its burden. He rolled us over still united by our love, and embraced me in his arms kissing my sweat consumed forehead affectionately.

'Bella Swan, you are the love of my life.' He whispered adoringly in my ear as he caressed my lower back with his exquisite fingers.

**A/N:** I hope you like my lemon and extra long chapter :) Please review and let me know your thoughts about the chapter thanks xoxox


	15. A Strawberry Blonde Imposter

**A/N: **I'm glad you liked my lemon and thank you so much for the reviews :) They were greatly appreciated

'_Bella Swan, you are the love of my life.' He whispered adoringly in my ear as he caressed my lower back with his exquisite fingers. _

Chapter 15

Sweet breathe whisked across the contours of my face, confirming my Edward had stayed with me. _'My'_ Edward, I found it more appealing than I should, for he was not mine, if anything I was only his. But after this act of love, how could I not think of him as mine.

I reminisced on our night of passion deliberately in my mind; I was still attempting to recall if it was an authentic memory, or a figment of my wild imagination. Edward instantly affirmed my thought by corrupting my now crumpled forehead with his luscious lips. But I didn't want him to realise I was awake, so I carried on with my pretence of slumber; I wanted to be in his arms, intoxicated by his very presence for just a few adoring moments longer.

'Bella that is terrible acting, I believe that chosen career is out of the question for you.' He chuckled clearly amused by my desperate attempts for him to remain by my side.

'Hmm, but I was rather enjoying your deep slumber though. You moaning my name a fair few times didn't do my ego much harm either.' He purred thickly, but coated with underlying humour.

'What!?!' I sat upright in a shot, and an undeniably smug look developed on his face.

'Not so sleepy are we now, Bella?' He questioned, but my embarrassment withheld me from retaliating as I flushed an unholy shade of red.

'Please don't be embarrassed. If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it.' He informed me seriously with a look of deep concern in his eyes.

My blush faded momentarily, but was only to be replaced by absolute dissatisfaction.

'Bella, there is some business I have to attend to today. But I will return to you tonight.' A glint of pleading rimmed his eyes, he was desperate for me to accept this however measly proposal.

'I'll be waiting.' That was the best response I could muster, pathetic. He kissed me devotedly on the lips, and vanished before I had regained breath in my lungs.

Great I was officially a booty call, but on the upside I was a booty call to the one and only Edward Cullen, and boy didn't he know it.

He curved his muscled form back around the doorframe reappearing, 'Oh and Bella, I love you.' With that he vaporized from my very eyes.

'I love you too.' I whispered in triumph, at long last assuredly I had captured what I had valued, the love of Edward Cullen.

I pulverized purposely back onto the mattress, letting my coils of hair spray artistically obscuring the pillow. A heavy sigh of extreme joy ripped from my still inflamed lips and I rolled securely onto my side.

I encased myself in the duvet and sauntered across the room to corral the items of clothing which I had so carelessly flung across the room in the heat of my lust, obviously not thinking of my predicament to retrieve them the next day.

I miscalculated in thinking I could reach the other side of the room smoothly, when I plunged still encircled by the duvet to the floor, rather ungracefully. I redeemed my upright position swiftly, and stooped down to gather my attire, not that there was much of it.

I verged around, observing a meal that had be arranged on the Cimmerian dresser in the same position as before, neighboured by a blue assemble.

I padded over to my gratuity and descried an additional note

Feel free to take a bath in my absence; I'm sure you would appreciate one after last night's activities.

I will be back before you know it and I love you more than you can possibly know

Edward

I polished off my breakfast of assorted fruits and pastries once more, and transited toward the bathroom schlepping the cerulean garment over my arm.

I admired the steaming water gushing into the bath by the brass taps. I folded the outfit up and located it delicately to the side of the bathtub and permitted my body to invade the calming torrid water. I settled in the bath relaxing, letting my head rest on the outskirts of the tub. The current of the water started to abate and I inaugurated filling a convenient jug with water and I let it cascade smoothly down my hair, relishing in the sensation. I discovered a nearby container of strawberry shampoo which I was certain was the one Edward had cleansed my hair with a short duration ago.

I squeezed out the shampoo onto my prepared hands and commenced with massaging it into my needing scalp. I now apprehended how much I adored Edward's handiwork; his long versatile fingers roamed my scalp skilfully penetrating areas which I never knew could bring so much pleasure. I continued with my duty as best I could, but I knew it would not be to the standards of Edward.

I discharged myself from the bath, cautious of not slipping and sighted a fluffy, appealing towel and wrapped myself gratefully in it. I noticed a stray towel nearby and collected it to embrace the task of drying my hair. After the monotonous infinite labour of drying my hair, I traipsed back to the en suite and accumulated my attire which Edward had bestowed me. It hung slightly above the knee with dainty straps accompanied by a bow tied at the side; it was rather tasteful compared to the prior outfit I'd worn.

I strolled over to the petit library revisiting where I'd been sexually encountered by Edward, no doubt his lust had overpowered his ability of utter self control, or otherwise it would have ended like the previous night. I bent down gingerly and scooped up the neglected copy of Wuthering Heights into my arms, it was still intact, overlooking a few bent corners.

I indulged myself in the page which I had been studying when Edward had spontaneously arrived, but then I stumbled across the line;

'_Oh, Cathy! Oh, my life! how can I bear it?'_

And my mind was entirely nourished with thoughts of Edward, his face commandeering my mind involuntarily, I couldn't think about anything other than him.

I interrupted the array of books in the library and shoved the copy of Wuthering Heights to its rightful place it my fury. I had to do something to abstract thoughts of Edward from my mind; otherwise I would go extensively insane.

I deliberated that divagating around Edward's home may cause my mind to also wander from its current fix.

I glissaded around the door, which was quite an accomplishment for me, to prevaricate my keep. I lurked cautiously in the direction of the grand staircase when my eyes adhered to a site from which there was no escape.

Edward was stood central of the hall, the red canopies had been reinstated with angelic white ones and white candles bejewelled the room, and the women adorned in red were now decorated identically in white.

But the calamity of the whole situation had nothing to do with the décor, but was wholly to do with the statuesque strawberry blonde allocated on Edward's arm beaming adoringly at him. Then shattering realisation broke me when he repaid the look and I saw the enchantment in his eyes, the way he had looked upon me only moments ago.

I retreated, my heart breaking more and more with every irrational step away from Edward, as much as it afflicted me to see him bewitched by this strawberry blonde sultress; it impaired me even more to be parted from him.

I sprinted stumbling to the upstairs passageway, which was the alternate course to access the egress taken by the wolves when they were released. I couldn't face Edward and his new love with their extensive amorous glances, so the downstairs entrance was not an option. I had to escape; this dwelling was a sanctuary maintaining me and the vampire which I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with no longer. Now it was like a prison, a place which I was held hostage, where I had to endure the sight of the man I loved with a woman other than me in his arms.

I had often heard people speak of the jealousy which accompanied love, but this was so much more than jealousy; I felt pure blind hatred for the woman who was pursuing my Edward. But then I realized that he was not mine, he never was, I was merely a form of entertainment, a slave. How could I have ever believed I was anything more? Acting like I was Edward's equal when his league and mine were like two parallel lines, they would never meet.

I fled rapidly greeting the bottom stair with an overpowering tumble, crashing down onto the icy stone of the ground. I revived myself from my state of shock and agony instantly, the only thing clouding my mind was evading my captor.

At long last I could see the light at the end of the victorious tunnel, like stability in a world of insanity. But the closer I edged to my freedom the more overwhelming the burning strobes of light became. Instantly I was hypnotised, it appeared that the light was serenading me inducing me into a trance-like state, like sirens enchanting sailors to their death. I staggered forward further; trances didn't help a great deal with my lack of coordination.

But the mouth of the tunnel descended upon me all too soon and the rays of light began to vanquish my eyesight. I squinted forcefully, raising my arms in a gesture to shield them, when a glittering form outlined by the aurora lunged toward me. The outline became indistinct as the exposure of the Sun's rays took its toll on my vulnerable orbs, and my saviour remained unrecognized.

**A/N:** Rather odd of Edward to all so suddenly abandon Bella for this strawberry blond imposter and who saved Bella? Well I will answer all the questions soon enough :) Please review you know how much I love reviews :D xoxox


	16. Calling Upon the Past

**A/N: **I'm sure you already know how much your reviews mean to me but thank you again :D I really appreciate you reading my story, it makes my writing feel worthwhile. And 'the strawberry blonde imposter' is Tanya, Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_The outline became indistinct as the exposure of the Sun's rays took its toll on my vulnerable orbs, and my saviour remained __unrecognized. _

Chapter 16

My eyes gradually restored themselves to their former state, to expose my rescuer, although his identity was immediately obvious by his evident inhuman magnificence and his mangle of honey blonde hair accompanied by a lean muscular form.

Jasper.

I edged back aghast, Jasper's presence had always been extremely distressing, and I didn't accredit the cunning glint his eyes had always possessed.

I bumped into a concrete wall confirming we were inside some sort of structure and when I gazed around I visualised that it was a home. The décor and furnishing were particularly chic and lavish, the sort you would expect on an expensive interior design show. But aside from my current amazement, the matter of me being cornered had escaped my attention, not that I would be able to outrun Jasper but at least the hope was still there until I reversed into this wall making myself helpless. I gulped and seized my eyes shut, I knew that even if I shut my eyes he could still form an attack in any way he wanted, but that didn't mean I had to bear witness to it. Right now the desire for invisibility or a protective shield was ridiculously inviting.

'Bella,' Jasper cooed in a reassuring tone, and all my muscles relaxed simultaneously, as if he was holding some sort of power over me. My eyes shot open, unable to not respond to him addressing me.

'Bella, I mean no halm, I just want to help you. Why on Earth were you out in the broad daylight away from Edward? Did you not think how much it would have tortured Edward if you were inflicted with the same fate as Alice?' He seemed sincerely while his voice interrogated me and flowed with frustration

I shook my head uncertain of what Jasper was referring to.

'Jasper what do you mean, the same fate as Alice?' I questioned cautiously, the last thing I wanted to do was offend Jasper for all I knew his thirst could be in dire need of quenching.

'Bella, I'm referring to the event of when Edward saved Alice, when she was exposed to the sunlight after her long imprisonment in the asylum; and she was left sightless. How on earth do you think Edward would feel if the same tragedy was struck upon you?' He challenged acerbically, still maintaining his distance, and I was unsure of whether he was disgusted with my behaviour or if it was for safety measures. But he was one to talk of abandoning people; he had left his family in their own time of need.

'I think he would be too preoccupied to notice.' I added with a dismal mutter, unsure of whether Jasper even heard.

'Of course he would notice Bella, what the hell are you talking about? Edward is completely crazy in love with you. I know you can't see the change that he has gone through, but Bella I have and it's completely immeasurable and it's all on your behalf. How could you ever doubt his love for you?'He inquired, and with only pure concern overwhelming his voice.

'Because Edward's in love with another woman.' I blurted out; only just noticing the streaming tears which had plagued my cheeks, as I vividly pictured the other woman tenderly in Edward's arms, the same ones I had foolishly believed were only meant for me.

At that thought an overpowering sob racked my form, and I cradled my knees supportively with all the remaining strength I could muster. I hated myself for letting Edward break me this way; before he was in my life I was strong and distant. But Edward had broken down those walls I'd built up, leaving my heart totally exposed, ready for him to plunge the knife in at any moment, and he was all too fully informed.

I felt so dismissed by love, like it was just an illusion of happiness to cover up the pure agony it truly caused; the distress of jealousy, the constant worrying for your lover's welfare, the sickening fear that one day they will tire of you and trade you in for a more youthful beautiful model; and this would definitely apply to me, I was not the magnificent immortal creature Edward deserved in his life.

But all of these phobias are superficial, when love is visualised in depth; the other person who completes you, without them you feel like half of you has been irretrievably lost until they return. The endless affection ,just finding comfort in their presence; and the reassurance of knowing that you will never be alone as long as you're in love. I knew my love for Edward would be eternal and I never wanted to be parted from his side.

This epiphany brought on a shower of other emotions, the dominating one being anger. I was infuriated that it had taken jealousy, running away and an outsider's perspective to realize how inevitably dependant and purely in love I was with Edward. I just didn't make sense without him, I didn't have the same stubborn streak and my cheeks didn't occupy their regular blush. As much as my traits never failed to irritate me, they make me who I am. Mine and Edward's chance meeting had renovated both our lives for the better; Edward had been reunited with the love of his life, me his Isabella and I had benefitted by finding the excitement that I had desperately craved, in my ridiculously boring life. Mine and Edward's reconciliation had happened for a reason and moulded me into an unabridged woman, and I knew I didn't want to risk that for the world.

And more importantly I now knew undoubtedly where I belonged, and that was with Edward, wherever he was, regardless of how he felt, I knew my love for him would remain untouched. And I was aware that we could only truly unite if we were equal. So I came to the decision that eternal damnation was my only choice, and I would open it with welcome arms.

In the midst of my physical and mental breakdown Jasper had diminished our distance and had wrapped me carefully in his arms. I curiously peered up at him; I could see through my hazy and teary eyes that his unforgettable red orbs were filled with empathy. His orbs captured mine, even without exchanging words I grasped that he was well acquainted with what I had spoken of. But I didn't want to be confronted with that issue now; I wasn't strong enough to not endure a complete breakdown yet.

I broke eye contact and snuggled further into Jasper chest clinging vulnerably to his shirt, the familiarity of his cold sculpted chest held great comfort for me. In response Jasper's arms tightened around me protectively and we remained like this for an ample amount of time, until Jasper broke the silence.

'Bella, you need to go back, we need to go back.' He emphasised.'I've been separated from my family for far too long and when Edward notices your absence don't think he will restrain from forming a fully functioning search party.' He sounding rather convincing to me, but he'd had years of practice to become an authentic liar. Even though I'd realised how much Edward meant to me, at the back of my mind I knew that he was still preoccupied with this other woman, and the way he admired her with his dazzling eyes, I knew it was so much more than occupation.

'Jasper, before we return there's a few places I'd like to visit, please will you take me there first?' I pleaded, letting desperation rim my chocolate eyes.

I believed it work since Jasper took one glance and was enticed, and he sighed accompanied with a nod, so I knew he'd been won over.

'Where is it that you want to go Bella?' He questioned me his voice dripping with curiosity.

'Well, I need to see Charlie, my dad, I need to know that he's OK and hasn't died of starvation due to his lack of cooking skills, and there's one other place.' I paused it wasn't somewhere of obvious importance and I wondered if Jasper would admit me to venture there.

'Where else?' He asked, with a hint of impatience.

'I'll let you know nearer the time,' I sighed. I believed it would seem a pretty insignificant desire to anyone else, but I really did want Jasper to understand why it meant so much to me.

'To your father's it is then?' He intrigued exposing his perfect gleaming white teeth, almost matching his chalky complexion; and not a fang in site I noted.

'Yes, but first can I ask you something?'

'Anything,' he affirmed in a noticeably alluring tone.

'Where am I?'I asked puzzled letting my brow furrow.

He chuckled to himself softly, 'Always curious.' He muttered vaguely

'You're in my home.'

'But you live…' I interrupted automatically

He established a finger on my lips in a gesture to silence me. 'Patience is a virtue Bella; you asked a question so therefore it's only fair you let me answer it without any interruptions.' A smug grin amplified upon his face, as my lips pouted under the control of his fingers and my arms instinctively folded over my chest.

He removed his icy finger, taking with him the cool sensation from my lips; he trusted me to remain quiet.

'Anyway as I was saying, this is my home. We abide here when we return to the surface to retire among humans. It gets absurdly monotonous being around our own kind constantly, well what I mean is some of us find observing human behaviour rather interesting. It provides as quite a refreshing escape, you forget what it's like up here; the breeze of the atmosphere, the dense green vegetation, the bright light blue of the sky, it's really remarkable when you study it.' He halted immersed in thought.

'Human memories are very vague to us, but we still carry our human desires and instincts with us. I believe I brought a love of nature with me. The others don't really feel the same, I think they perceive nature as an obstruction in their path, denying them of activities in their daily lives, and I consider that the reason we remain as we are now instead of permanently trying to immerse ourselves in the company of humans.' He analyzed thoughtfully.

'That and the fact that we're your main dietary source.' I sneered

'True,' he confirmed with another grin of his pearly whites, almost as proof, causing a shiver to pulse down my spine.

**

Charlie's house appeared much the same as it had the moment I'd left for school on that life altering day. It was an emotional sight, reminiscing back on how my prior life had been, viewing the house which I'd squandered the greater part of my time in. Solitude was a ridiculously common occurrence in my old life, Charlie's constant working was the origin of my regular alone time. Not that I'm complaining, enjoying my own company is in my gene pool, with the exception of my unpredictable mother. I withheld myself behind the coverage of the nearby woodland, I hadn't yet fabricated a reason for my extended absence, and I wasn't ready to clarify it to him.

Charlie unexpectedly proceeded out of the front door, accompanied by another woman, who I recognized as Sue Clearwater. Even more to my amazement he was giving her the wistful eye.

So there was one good outcome from all of this havoc, both Charlie and I had found love, whether or not we could keep it afloat was a whole other matter.

Sue pecked him tenderly on the lips as he freed the cruiser door for her in a gentlemanly manor. You always know when a couple are in their early stages of love, they haven't given up on romantic gestures just yet.

I was so relieved that Charlie wasn't suffering in my absenteeism, and this was the first time I had seen him with another woman besides my mother, and furthermore he looked purely happy. This sight brought joy to my soul, Charlie had attained what he deserved and desired. But at the same time another emotion intruded upon my happiness for Charlie, and as much as I didn't want to identify it, it was no other than jealousy. I was envious that my place in Charlie's life seemed to now be filled, and the fact that I had perceived him to be more preoccupied with this woman than attempts of search for me. But that really was selfish, it wasn't like I wanted to be sought out, and if I had it would deny both Charlie and I the love we'd longed for.

When I examined my feelings like that I realised how foolish I truly was being. I knew deep down that for now we were better off this way, well at least until I could come up with a plausible excuse accounting for my whereabouts in my absence. And it also had to be an excuse to not result in the town of Forks lighting their pitchforks and rampaging the streets seeking Edward.

I shuddered at the thought, I knew Edward was pretty much indestructible, well to us mere mortals by any means, but the thought of someone hurting him was unbearable.

Charlie revved the cruiser to life and drove typically down the street, despite the fact that his missing daughter was spying on him from the covering of convenient foliage. I felt so contrite, I was sure that hidden beneath Charlie's rejoicing surface were many sleepless nights and the constant worrying about my wellbeing, but I was sure that it would only hurt him more if he knew all of the facts enclosed with my disappearance.

I sighed hopelessly, I was pretty much damned either way.

Suddenly relaxation domineered my mood, and I recalled Jasper's proximity.

'Bella, I know your father has found comfort in another woman, but I know he's still heartbroken by your absence. I can feel how worried he is, his emotions are even afflicting me they're so strong.' He announced seeming somber.

'What do you mean his emotions are even afflicting you?'Disorientation flowed in my voice.

'Edward really hasn't told you about me has he? He's too selfless sometimes; he thinks it's not his place to tell the stories of others. Well what I meant by your father's feelings afflicting me was that I have the power to control emotions and I can feel the emotions radiated by others.'

I nodded assessing, fitting all the pieces together, 'So you can manipulate emotions, Edward can read minds and Alice can tell the future.'

'Yes.' He said cautiously, I think he believed I'd been given an information overload, from the expression his face he formed.

'That's amazing, but do you all honestly need to be exceptional in any other way, it's not fair, I think you should save some talent for someone who really needs it.'

Jaspers expression rearranged, becoming humoured, I was aware that my reaction was unexpected to him.

'Jasper, can we visit that other place now?' I pressed deliberately.

**

We trekked deeper into the expanse of the overly green woods, and to Jasper's dismay at my pace. Belatedly we reached my destination, of which Jasper was completely in the dark over.

I hesitated at the clearing, to admire the breathtaking beauty of the meadow before me. Fortunately the sun was beaming down onto this secluded part of the forest, making its beauty even more mesmerising. The grass was its persistent lush green, and fruitful with nature's gifts. It had always been a haven to me, and I'd always fantasized about sharing this marvellous scenery with someone I loved. And that thought was when dereliction clouded my happiness; I was sharing this experience with the wrong person.

Jasper observed my abrupt change in air and gazed intently upon my face, without a doubt trying to discover the source of what had affected me. I knew he'd realise without me having to verbalize it.

'Bella, you wanted Edward to be here to witness this with you, didn't you?'He evaluated shrewdly.

I nodded, the only gesture I could consummate, my mind was still warped with concepts of Edward. No matter how much I unconditionally loved him, in spite of that I was no rival for any immortal that Edward embedded in my direction.

**A/N:** So what do you think :) I promise there will be some conflict in the next chapter. And I know some questions still haven't been answered but I will in the next chapter :).please review thanks :D xoxox


	17. I Prefer Brunettes

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for not updating, I've been a bit ill and depressed recently. But this chapter is rather lemony so I hope that makes up to it. To answer some questions the meadow is significant in the story because it was like a haven in earlier life. Jasper isn't mad that Bella wanted to share the meadow with Edward and not him; he just didn't want to intrude on Bella's wishes of sharing it with her true love. And thank you to my reviewers your wonderful :)

_I nodded, the only gesture I could consummate, my mind was still warped with concepts of Edward. No matter how much I unconditionally loved him, in spite of that I was no rival for any immortal that Edward embedded in my direction._

Chapter 17

I knew that visiting Jake's grave should have been on the agenda, but I couldn't bear the thought of being stood before him, six feet under, completely lifeless.

I refused to remember Jake by the inscription on his headstone, I wanted to keep the vivid vibrant memories I had of him alive. Seeing his grave was going against everything Jake stood for; he was plucky and chipper, not spiritless and frigid. I understood how wrong it was not to pay my respects to Jake, but that wasn't how I wanted to remember him, and I was certain wherever he was I knew he indefinitely felt the same.

Jasper was jaded by human speed, so he took it upon himself to transport me back to his home, my home.

**

I was procrastinating at the entrance to the foyer. I was contemplating the aspects of returning to my life of slavery with Edward's new addition, I wondered how it would affect my role in his life. Would he be mad that I'd run away? Would he have even noticed? The possibilities were endless, and accumulating so uncontrollably I was sure I'd combust.

'Bella, are you going to come in or just linger outside?' Jasper inquired impatiently.

I glanced at him with apologetic eyes and let him escort me inside. The white canopies had outlasted in my absence and the rest of the white décor remained the same as I'd last seem it. The room was uninhabited, and our footsteps echoed harassing the silent atmosphere, along with the beating of my agitated heart.

Jasper twisted to face me with a tender smile, earning a burning blush from me. I knew his smirk was due to the high tempo of my heart.

'You should go and find Edward.' He breathed in my ear; he kissed my forehead compassionately and darted from my sight, leaving me to my thoughts and rapid heartbeat.

I advanced toward the staircase, with every intent of carrying out Jasper's wish, because it was mine too. I disturbed the doorknob of Edward's room and tilted the door open to peer inside.

And it was there my eyes discovered him sat very composed on the edge of his bed glaring emotionlessly back in my direction; he appeared to be expecting me.

I gulped with fear; I was certainly stepping into the lion's den.

I edged further into the room, letting the door swing too. I was trapped, forced to await my unknown fate. I positioned myself in the middle of the room, head hung low; very much resembling our first encounter. It was a gesture to show that I was still his, to do with as he saw fit.

His feet again covered the floor patterns I'd been tracing throughout the suspense. And like the first time all my self control was devoured by my efforts to not look up. Edward's impossibly delicious scent, which no perfume could compare to, infiltrated my nostrils. That's when I'd realised how much I'd longed for him in my absence, and since Edward's face wasn't captivating me it was even more prominent.

Edward's feet escaped my observation, alarming me. This wasn't how our prior meeting had been. I glanced up and Edward was stood tensely on the alternate side of the room, the distance between us was unbearable. I resisted the urge to swiftly breach the gap between us and pepper him in kisses and express my love to him, I had missed him more than I'd realised, and I needed him. But I appreciated this was not the time, so I stood attempting to seem placid, but the thud of my heart betrayed me.

An angry sigh eradicated from Edward and he swivelled around startling me, and in a haste movement he confronted me. His eyes were black but he was attempting thoroughly to conceal his anger.

'Where the hell have you been Isabella?' He grilled fuming, his orbs glassy and ablaze. I knew that this was getting off lightly by Edward's standards, if he hadn't decided on taking a more caring approach he would have had me strung over his lap striking my rear before I could plead for mercy.

'I thought you'd be too fascinated to notice my leave.' I countered in a daring response; I thought I should test my new found grounds, seeing how far I could push Edward in voicing my thoughts. Maybe he wouldn't hurt me since he had confessed his love to me.

'What the fuck are you talking about Bella? I just declared my love for you and you run off absent-minded leaving me fretting for your safety.' I recoiled disorientated, why was he trying to deceive me? He knew perfectly well what I was talking about.

My confusion subsided and was replaced by rage; the face of Edward's lover invaded my head, taunting me. My anger erupted in a full blown outburst. The events of the past few weeks overwhelmed me and I couldn't bottle up my anger any longer.

'You don't give a shit about me Edward, you're a cold-hearted bastard!' I cried tears defeating my orbs, I really was pushing the limit today, and I could feel his stony palms on my backside already.

'You don't know anything Isabella; you're a stubborn, inconsiderate whore!' He antagonized me bearing his face in front of mine. Well I suppose this was better than a firm swat to my rear.

But I kept my impervious stance; I wasn't going to be subjected to Edward's beauty I had to prove a point.

'Go to hell!' I screamed exasperated, his twinkling eyes were easily disarming my fire.

'Well that will not be difficult since I'm already guarding it!'He roared in my face, expelling anger that equalled my own.

'I hate you!' I shrieked mortified, but strictly speaking that wasn't true. I had finally lost my mind, it belonged to Edward know, like everything else he'd robbed me of.

'The feeling's mutual. You cease to do as I command; you constantly defy me, you're an insufferable wench!' He snarled glowering; I couldn't tell how this uproar was going to end, my anger was clouding any instincts which I still possessed.

'Well I didn't have to come back at all and I wish I hadn't.' The tears were now streaming passionately down my face now as I reached up to assault his stone cheek with my hand, most likely causing me more harm than him. The blur of overpowering tears made my vision unclear, as Edward restrained my wrists.

'Don't touch me!' I cried exasperated, his infuriating hold over me was seeping through my barrier of anger again; he had too much power over me.

'Never tell a man what he can't do Isabella; it will only make him want it more.' He uttered lustfully, and as much as I wanted to deny him, his seductive voice was making me want it more and unable to hide that fact.

But I still continued to struggle in his stone grasp, and suddenly his desiring lips crushed against mine. I wanted this too much, but these emotions radiating from Edward were frightening. My body became frigid and Edward sensed this, I wasn't responded how he'd expected to his kiss.

He pulled away and returned passionately once more but I still remained frozen. He repeated this act of pulling away and recapturing my lips a few more times building up the sexual tension between us. My worries were finally melted by the desire that he'd lit inside me and I reciprocated his gesture.

We aggressively smothered one and another's lips while our tongues battled for dominance, my cheeks still moist from crying. I ran my fingers forcefully through his hair tugging them through his tangled bronze array, earning a growl from his lips vibrating through mine, encouraging me further. He clawed my lack of clothing from my body, maintaining our kiss throughout his struggle. The shreds fell freely to the floor, while Edward's eyes roamed my body in appreciation for what he saw. The animal fire still hovered in his eyes, and his glaze was gaining a flaring blush from my cheeks, but his eyes were still absorbed in the contours of my body.

I decided that removing his clothing would be the next appropriate step. I tried to rip away his outfit in the same manor that he'd discarded mine. But I was unsuccessful in my efforts when only a few stray buttons abandoned his white shirt.

He smugly aided himself by tearing his clothing single handed, and threw me upon the covers of his bed, my old friend. I edged back cautiously, not wanting to fall off the bed, and unsure if I wanted to know what Edward intended to do with me. I faltered as I reached the edge of his bed, and he slithered across the sheets cornering me, ready to pounce.

The icy wooden planks of the floor were looking rather inviting at this moment, but I resisted the urge to dive from the bed as curiosity overwhelmed every fibre in my body.

Edward licked his lips lustfully, eyeing every inch of my now quivering body. His hungry eyes continued to make me feel unsteady, and the fact that I'd remembered my current nudity didn't help matters. He wrapped my legs around his back his fingers traced my body's outline. He greeted my mouth with his own luscious lips, and our kissing soon became more passionate, more forceful. He nibbled on my lip as he ran his hand down my belly to my hip. He rubbed my thigh, and soon his hand naturally began to roam the surrounding area. His hand rested on my mound, he abruptly pressed the bottom of his palm against me, and I automatically moaned sensationally into his mouth. And that was his undoing; he ran his thumb along the slit, his tongue harassing mine as he pushed two fingers into me. His hand went fast, stroking and pumping, but this wasn't enough I needed more.

As my orgasm approached he withdrew his skilled fingers, soon to be replaced by something more glorious. He was waiting patiently at my entrance, his eyes gazing upon my face waiting for my consent. I nodded hazily and he obliged me, as he pushed his pelvis forward, while his eyes glowed with admiration.

His lips were lead towards my neck as he began to appreciate me with open mouthed kisses. His warm breath blew across my chest and caused me to shiver in pleasure and excitement. He began pounding into me, hardly giving me time to adjust to his rapid thrusts. I arched my back with sheer enjoyment and my erect nipples acknowledged his chest, gaining a growl from Edward.

I felt my thighs grow warmer and the muscles contract; and I instinctively gripped his back and raised my hips as I climaxed. His mouth landed on mine as I moaned loudly. As my body relaxed I kissed him deeply, trailing the tip of my tongue across his lips. He grunted and arched his back, all the muscles in his chest and abdomen tensed up as he came inside of me. His orgasm was long and I moaned in approval. He collapsed on top of me, still inside of me and embraced me in his loving arms. We remained connected like this silently, with only the pants of our breathing audible. He stroked my hair attentively, skimming the curve of cheek, and stroking down to my breast in the process, gaining a purr of enjoyment from me. I never knew angry sex was so rewarding.

'Edward.' I paused, I didn't know how he would react to what I was about to say next, but I was feeling brave, no doubt the result of a mind-blowing orgasm.

'So was that classed as making love or sex?' I questioned attempting to sound detached, even when everything in my life hung on the answer to this question.

Edward notably read my face, my open book before answering.

He raised an eyebrow cunningly and tilted his head to the side, 'what would you have liked it to be flame?'

So he was re-establishing the slave master relationship. His comment harshly put me back in my place, banishing any ridiculous thoughts of me being his equal. He always had a way of dampening my spirits, and shattering my dreams. Reality was becoming an all too familiar place for me, but the issue was that the reality I lived in generally turned out to be a real life nightmare.

'Whatever pleases you Edward. My only wish is to gain your approval, and anything else gained is a blessing.' I announced almost too composed. Edward wasn't the only one who was going to escape expressing his feelings.

He chuckled darkly, and we were so close I felt the vibrations access my body.

'Very good Isabella. Although as much as sex pleases me, greatly I might add, I think that that performance was more than worthy of being labelled making love.' He smirked at his analysis, but little did he know that was the first of my many questions that had temporarily been erased from my thoughts in a blur of passion.

'Edward, I need to ask you something else.' I bit my lip and I looked curiously upon his face, only observing curiosity that matched my own. So I gulped, swallowing my fears and continued with my line of questioning.

'Who was that strawberry blonde I saw you with earlier?' I kept my tone careful not wanting to give away any hint of emotion.

But to my surprise Edward replied almost instantly, his voice betrayed no guilt considering the manner in which he'd behaved with her, even after he'd confessed his love to me. But maybe I was expecting too much from Edward's mere words, after all I was only his mortal slave, how could I ever expect such loyalty from him?

'Oh, Tanya. She's a family friend; she resides with the Denali clan. They're the only others like ourselves from the surface which we've kept in contact with. Why do you ask Bella, are you jealous?'Amusement animated his face, accompanied by his breathtaking signature crooked grin.

I pouted my lips and glowered at him with folded arms, I was angry that my feelings were so prominent. But after all what did I expect my face was an open book, and Edward was becoming too familiar with reading it.

'Would you prefer me to not care at all when I see you romantically with another woman?' My voice was cracking; all my feelings were betrayed, like water escaping a broken damn.

Edward's grin endured, but his eyes revealed a trace of sadness.

'You're unbelievably sexy when you're jealous flame.' He purred with darkened eyes in a seductive tone.

But I kept my eyes down I couldn't be distracted by Edward's glory; I had to succeed in my interrogation, and because what I was about to ask next would take a lot of courage and I didn't think I could do it with Edward's curious eyes monitoring me.

'Do you..love her?' My voice was cracking and my limbs were starting to shake ferociously, there was only one answer I could stomach, and the suspense was killing me, I had to know.

'Bella, I..' He hesitated, and that pause said it all.

'I understand Edward, I'm sure you will be very happy together.' I interrupted passively I couldn't bear to hear the rest. Fortunately my voice even maintained its monotonous tone.

'Bella.' He grasped my hands in a vice like hold and raised my chin so I had to look at him.

'Bella, I don't love Tanya, whatever gave you that idea?'

Relief washed over me, I may not be immortal but currently I was safe from any beautiful vampires who would pose a threat in taking Edward away from me.

'I..I..I' I was unable to form a sentence as Edward's cool delicious breath blew across my face making my mouth water uncontrollably.

'I prefer brunettes anyway.' He blew his cool breath into my ear paralyzing me; I almost forgot how to breathe with him around. It was like all I needed was his presence; air was overrated when Edward Cullen was attainable.

'Bella I have to go, my family is expecting me. But please refrain from running away again, I will be on lookout and next time the consequences will be severe I promise you that.' His eyes darkened but not in a lustful way, this was a look of warning.

I gulped and closed my eyes with discomfort. When I reopened them I felt the draft of Edward's absence. I encased myself in one of Edward's sheets and fell back onto the bed appreciating its warmth and my solitude.

Edward had openly told me he didn't love this Tanya, but I was still feeling unsteady about the situation. I still wasn't fully confident that something wasn't going on between Edward and Tanya; they appeared to be more than family friends when I saw them. And even more disturbing Tanya seemed strangely familiar:

_We were roaming through the lush green forests of Forks above the ground, only to be intercepted by another female. Her beauty matched Edward's, but she had a poisonous expression that I found unsettling to say the least. Her strawberry blonde ringlets were blowing gracefully in the breeze and she looked that any mans sultry desire, out of any league of mine. Her eyes were the same bloody red as Edward's but held dark significance. When Edwards and her eyes greeted she purred seductively, motioning for him to adhere with her. He all too zealously disappeared from my side and bound over to this strawberry blonde menace to join her cause. She grasped him, fiercely lip locking, an all too rehearsed act, in order to enrage me. Once Edward pulled away their eyes met and an evil glint infested both pairs and they officially united. Edward and the strawberry blond pounced at me, their teeth inches from my neck, with ravenous blooded eyes. _

I choked in fear as my breath became caught in my throat.

Tanya was the strawberry blonde villain terrorizing my dream. But how was this dream significant to reality? What was the meaning behind it?

_**Once Edward pulled away their eyes met and an evil glint infested both pairs and they officially united.**_

It was all too clear; Tanya was holding a spell over Edward.

**A/N: **So Bella has figured out what her dream meant, but how is she going to confront Edward about this? Hope you enjoyed my extra long chapter :) Please review guys! xoxox


	18. Heartbreak and Realisation

**A/N:** I know that my explanation of Tanya's power was vague but that was deliberate. It was to amplify the fact that Bella herself isn't exactly sure what her power for your kind words and your reviews :) I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it answers your questions :D

_**Once Edward pulled away their eyes met and an evil glint infested both pairs and they officially united.**_

_It was all too clear; Tanya was holding a spell over Edward. _

Chapter 18 

If Tanya did have a power over Edward how could I trust him? How could I be certain if he even was with his family now like he had said? For all I knew he could be in the evil clutches of this Tanya right now. Maybe my dream hadn't been a warning just a coincidence, and maybe I was considering that Tanya had powers over Edward to make excuses for his lying. All this was enough to drive anyone toward insanity, I had to know what Edward was doing right now, I was in possessive lover mode.

I stalked carefully toward the banister overlooking the hall, and sure enough there stood Edward infatuated by Tanya, just as I'd suspected, in exactly the same formation as last time. Why had he lied to me after I'd directly asked him about her?

My breathing accelerated violently, it felt like Edward had ripped out my heart and left me to bleed in a quivering, broken heap. Every word he'd told me was a lie; he'd never loved me and he never would.

And that was the thought that broke me; I stifled a painful sob that escaped my lips and the tears that pricked my eyes fell like waterfalls down my cheeks. My throat burned in my despair and my bottom lip trembled as I bit it still trying to smothering my sobs.

Even though witnessing this was breaking me I couldn't help but gawk, I was being reduced to a masochist. The way she melted perfectly into his arms, it was looked like the visual definition of romance. And the way Edward looked upon her with nothing but pure admiration, and the worst thing was that I would give anything for Edward to look at me like that.

But I thought I was Edward's Isabella, his true love, the woman who he'd been waiting for. This infatuation with Tanya made no sense, unless he really had been lying to me.

Tanya's tossed her fiery, curly mane over her shoulder and shot her deep red eyes in my direction, catching sight of me. As soon as she saw my feeble state a glint of evil satisfaction overwhelmed her eyes, accompanied by a wicked grin. She winked slyly at me and turned her attention back to Edward, devouring his mouth like a starved animal.

I turned away unable to watch anymore this was a fate worse than death. I would rather suffer the most horrific death than have to endure this sight.

I stumbled back my personal prison, clutching my chest the whole while. It felt like if I didn't hold myself together nothing else would stop me from falling apart. But the truth of the matter was that Edward had become my everything in a matter of weeks. My best friend had been murdered and my father had found comfort in the arms of another woman; I didn't belong in my past life anymore, there was no opening for me to fill. I didn't belong anywhere.

I sunk down the door of Edward's room colliding painfully with the floor, when I was met by Alice's curious face.

'Bella I don't think you're going to dazzle Edward with an attitude like that.' She commented with a furrowed brow, it was so ridiculous that she looked twice as beautiful as I could ever be while pulling such an expression; as beautiful as a certain other female…

'Bella, what an earth is wrong with you?' She asked peeved that I'd barely noticed her existence.

I glanced up at her and saw nothing but concern and confusion played on her doll like features. How could she not know what was going on; so much for being able to tell the future.

'Alice you know what's wrong.' I muttered beaten.

'No Bella, I really don't, so please enlighten me.'

I peered up again and there she was still crouched before me so patiently it looked like she could easily wait there for days.

'Edward.' I spoke in only a whisper; the pain in my chest was throbbing so prominently.

'What about him?' Alice pushed.

I sucked in a breath of air in an attempt to dull the pain, and calm myself.

'He's…he's…in love.' I pried painfully

'Yes Bella, he's in love with you.' She responded in a puzzled tone.

'No…Tanya.' I managed to voice, but I wasn't even sure I was audible.

'Tanya's just a family friend Bella, your just paranoid.' A smile brightened her face as she considered my foolishness.

Anger overwhelmed me, why was everyone oblivious to the fact that Edward was in love with Tanya? Was I going completely insane and imagining it? But why would my imagination decide to torture me? I suppose it's not like I'd ever worked in my own favour before anyway; my clumsy nature, my stubbornness and my constant ability to always be in dangerous situations. I really am my own worst enemy.

I rose from my former positioning and stormed from the room, if Alice didn't believe me she'd have to see it with her own eyes; and she'd certainly have an eyeful if they carried on in there overly affectionate ways.

And they were lounging on the seats maintained in the middle of the foyer. Tanya was straddled in Edward's lap in an unladylike manner nibbling obscenely on his ear.

'See Al…' I turned to face her but she was stood still as a statue, and wide eyed. I let my gaze follow hers and was met by Tanya's evil red eyes; and all the while Edward remained distracted. What was she doing to Alice?

'Alice!?!' I hissed, dragging her away from the scene of the crime. I shook her, hoping to shake her back to life.

She shook her head trying to regain sense and her array of pixie hair moved with her.

'Bella?' Alice's face transformed back to its former normal expression.

'What the hell is going on Alice?' I challenged impatiently.

A low angry hiss encroached the air and it clearly wasn't coming from Alice or I.

We both froze.

'Tanya.' Alice whispered plainly.

'What did she do to you?'

'I don't know.'

'As soon as I made eye contact with her I felt oblivious, completely entranced.' She responded; she looked like she was solving a complicated problem.

And suddenly I had a realisation of my own.

It was something that Edward was unaware of

It was something that allowed Tanya to manipulate Edward

And it was something that let Tanya put Alice under a trance

'Mind control,' we both announced in sync.

That immediately explained why Edward had no idea what I was referring to when I'd questioned him about his feelings for Tanya.

'But Alice, why can't Tanya control me?'

She gazed at me contemplating, she didn't seem sure either.

'Maybe you're immune to her gifts, like you're immune to Edward's mindreading.' She considered

I suppose it was a plausible explanation, but with remembering how I live now anything is believable.

Life gets that way when you're enslaved by a dominating man who you discover is a vampire, whose father tries to violate you and also kills your best friend who you discover is a werewolf and is also enslaved by the Cullen's along with his whole werewolf pack.

I was getting a migraine just thinking about it.

'Bella, you have to go and talk to Edward you're the only one that can reason with him whilst he's under Tanya's spell.' She pleaded

I didn't like the responsibility of that obligation, if I messed this up it was more than my own neck on the line. But I wasn't really concerned with my own well being, just that of the family I'd grown to love, how could I let them down?

Alice seized my hand, leading me to Edward and the woman terrorising my world. But the only person we were met by was Edward; Tanya was nowhere to be seen. Edward's greeting was rather passionate on his behalf, his arms wrapped around me and his lips dominated mine, but he noticed when my enthusiasm didn't match his own. He pulled back and looked upon my face searching, and he knew what was wrong instantly, he was too attuned to me.

'This is about Tanya again, isn't it?'He evaluated exasperated.

'Well you would know she was all over you.' I replied sulking.

Edward sighed, and just as his mouth opened in defence but Alice intervened.

'Bella knock it off, you know he doesn't have a clue what you're talking about.' She fought irritated.

I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly, still in Edward's hold.

Alice looked intently upon Edward's face, obviously mentally filling him in on what he didn't understand. I knew she was finished when understanding washed over his expression.

'Anyway, the real issue here is Tanya's whereabouts.' Alice reminded me.

Her absence had completely escaped my mind; I didn't dare consider who she was terrorising now. But I felt guilty, I was the reason she'd left, I'd saved Alice from her gift.

'We'll track her,' Edward added confidently.

I peered up at him worried, but his face was emotionless and unreadable.

'Edward you can't she'll manipulate you again.' I cried clinging to him desperately, I couldn't bear to see him under Tanya's spell again, I wouldn't risk letting it happen again.

'Bella it's fine you can revive us from her spell.' Alice tried to convince me, but I didn't want them to place their lives in my hands. I didn't want to bear the responsibility if something went wrong, and with my track record something was bound to.

Edward's arms tightened around me, 'Bella we trust you.' He whispered lovingly in my ear, his cool breath soothing me.

Considering he couldn't read my mind he did a good job of constantly knowing what I was thinking.

**

Tanya's scent lead us back to the surface and thankfully the Sun was hibernating for now, but after all this was Forks I was talking about.

We flew through the surrounding forests so fast it was all a green blur. We stopped at the edge of the forest and Edward and Alice halted frozen, and if they weren't dressed impeccably I would have mistaken them for statues.

My eyes flashed to where Alice and Edward's stares were fixed. My heart thudded painfully and my breathing turned to airless gasps.

I was face to face with Charlie's house, my old home.

**A/N:** What's going to happen to Charlie? Will they stop Tanya? Please review guys :) xoxox

Ricochet


	19. An Unexpected Proposal

_I was face to face with Charlie's house, my old home._

Chapter 19

I began hyperventilating furiously, my whole body swayed under my lack of control and nausea overwhelmed me. Edward encircled me in his frosty arms, while Alice tried to shake some sense into me.

'Bella? Bella? Look at me!' She pleaded anxiously.

'Alice, why didn't you see this happening?' I hissed at her, Charlie's life was on the line and I'd had no idea.

'Bella my visions are subjective, Victoria must have come here on a whim. And I find it harder to keep tabs on her because of the power she has over me.' She explained calmly.

'Well standing here isn't going to help Charlie. He could be lying in a puddle of his own blood for all we know!'I cried terrified for my father.

I pushed against Edward pointlessly to try and free myself, but for all it was doing I may as well have been pushing against a brick wall.

'Let me go!' I cried mortified

And to my surprise Alice freed me from Edward's unyielding grasp.

'Alice what the hell are you doing?' Edward snarled

'Edward, if you haven't noticed she's the only one who's immune to Tanya.' Alice replied coolly, not affected by Edward's harsh tone at all.

'Are you suggesting we lead her right into the lion's den?'Edward growled infuriated

'Technically Tanya isn't a lion.' Alice countered

'STOP!' I screamed

'This fighting isn't going to save Charlie, I have to go now!'

'Bella you aren't going anywhere.' Edward's grip on me tightened ridiculously, almost crushing my bones. 'We should call for reinforcements.'

'What reinforcements?' Alice's tone was strongly cynical.

Suddenly on queue a pack of autumn coloured wolves surrounded the house answering Alice's question.

Their growls were deafening and their teeth were bared like daggers. I'd never thought of the Quileute's as threatening but now I was truly terrified by them.

Tanya graced them all with her presence on the roof of the house, crouched and ready to pounce. She looked all too cat-like stooped on the roof, with her strawberry blonde hair blowing like a candle in the wind. She hissed passionately as a defence mechanism, but she quickly ceased when it made no affect on the wolves. She unwisely leaped from the roof attempting an ambush, but she'd clearly doubted the wolves' strength as they ruthlessly attack her, ripping her glorious body limb from limb. I quickly turned away; the sight of blood wasn't high on my list of loves to say the least.

**

'Bella! Wake up, please Bella!'Edward pleaded with my unconscious form.

I regained consciousness in his icy lap, whilst his hand carefully stroked my hair in a gesture of comfort.

My eyes fluttered open and Edward's lips crashed against mine, almost sending me back to my senseless state.

'I'm starting to think that you prefer being inanimate.' Edward said rather amused.

'Well it beats your company.' I added lightly as a joke, but Edward's air of amusement faded. But since I met Edward there have been a lot of reasons to faint.

'Charlie!' The day's events suddenly hit me like a car accident.

'Bella, your father is safe. We'd best be returning; Alice and I don't have the restrain of saints you know.' He ended on a serious note.

'No Edward I have to see my father.' I told him firmly.

'But Bella…'

'No Edward, my father needs to know I'm safe. I can't continue to let him worry about me when I'm perfectly safe.'

'But how will you explain where you've been all this time?' Edward tilted his head to the side; no doubt it was one of those moments where he'd desperately wished he could read my mind. I was eternally grateful that I was the one exception to his gift.

'Well I can't tell him the truth; I don't think that will go down well with my father. Plus I would probably end up in a white padded cell and you being chased by the population of Forks equipped with pitchforks.'

I thought carefully, and a story formed in my head that might just put both me and Edward in the clear. I stood up, staggering slightly until my favourite arms rescued me. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him basically up the garden path; I thought I may as well get this over with. Strangely my drowsiness had given me the confidence boost I needed to confront Charlie, hopefully the game wouldn't be a distraction this time around.

When we reached the door I lifted up my clenched fist and paused, I couldn't bring myself to knock, I felt like I was imposing on Charlie's new found life as he would be on the one I'd created.

In my moment of uncertainty Edward casually knocked for me. And before I had time to give Edward a piece of my mind, a stunned Charlie occupied the doorway.

'B..B..Bella.' Charlie stuttered out, his face was white and he looked like I'd returned from the dead. Tears abruptly vexed his chocolate brown orbs

'Dad.' I cried out and threw my arms around him, and he mirrored my gesture clinging to me like he'd never let go, even if our lives depended on it.'

'Bella.' Charlie kept repeating my name in almost a state of disbelief

'Honey, I thought I'd never see you again.' He sobbed, but then he pushed me away at arm's length and clenched hold of my shoulder. 'Isabella Swan, where the hell have you been?'

I gulped when my full name was on the table I was in serious trouble. And even if I could manage this lie, there was no guarantee that Charlie would believe it.

I filled Charlie in on what he believed to be the truth, not that what I told him was a lie it was just a rather twisted truth. I told him about the earthquake and that someone found me and took me hostage. That someone being Tanya in this case, who I informed Charlie was the one in his home earlier. I told him that Edward had rescued me from my captor, in Charlie's case that meaning Tanya and in mine being Forks.

'And this is Edward?' Charlie asked gesturing toward Edward.

I nodded carefully; I wasn't sure what Charlie's next move would be.

'Well then, I believe thanks are in order.' Charlie spoke gruffly, trying to assemble his composure again; he wasn't the sort of person that was fond of their emotions.

He held out his hand to greet Edward; that was when I panicked Charlie was bound to notice Edward's arctic temperature. But Edward in turn held out his hand and shook it, and I sighed in relief when I saw Edward had concealed his hands in a leather glove.

Charlie either believed my lie or just really wanted to. But to be honest my lying almost convinced me, probably that's because that's how I wished it could have been. And I wanted Charlie to see Edward as a hero in his eyes, because he certainly was a hero in mine.

'Come on in both of you.' Charlie interrupted my brooding and stepped aside to let us in.

The game was blaring from the T.V in an unsurprising manner. The three of us awkwardly invaded the living room, and Charlie and Edward started by swapping pleasantries; but then the interrogation commenced.

'So where have you been all this time Bella?'Charlie probed

I snuck a glance at Edward attempting to gain some moral support, but he was gazing in the other direction; it looked like I was on my own.

'Edward found me in Italy a few days ago.' I blurted out.

'Italy?' His tone was one of disbelief.

'That's where my captor Tanya's based at Volterra, and Edward was working for Tanya and found me, and he helped me to escape.' I confirmed rather convincingly, I was getting better at lying.

'But, Bella what did this Tanya want with you?' Charlie said baffled.

'The slave trade,' I said the first thing that came into my mind and I saw Edward flinch in the corner of my eye.

Charlie blinked in shock and his face was in a frozen mask, I think how casually I'd used the words was another factor in his shock.

'I..I..Bells.' He stuttered out

'Dad its OK, I'm safe now. Thanks to Edward.' I gave him a loving glance; he really had saved me in more ways than he could know. And in turn I'd saved him, I'd brought the love of his life back I was his Isabella.

'Well Edward I'm in your debt; and you can stay with us as long as you need. Any rescuer of my daughter is welcome in my home.'

I think that was the best thing Charlie's lips had ever spoken.

'Thank you Charlie, that's very kind of you.' It was almost impossible to believe Edward had branded my backside when he used such a polite tone.

The rest of the night was filled with inane chatter, until I went to fetch the spare duvet and pillow from the linen closet, when Charlie cornered me.

'So you and this Edwin.'

'Dad it's Edward and what about us?' I was fully aware I wouldn't like what was coming next.

'What's your relationship status? I mean are you friends or dating?' Charlie wasn't going to go any further he wanted to spare us both the embarrassment; and I also didn't think he wanted our relationship to be anymore than those boundaries.

'Dad, were just dating.' I wanted to keep this brief, I think I'd lied enough today; I didn't want to push my luck.

'Ok Bells, this Edward seems like a good guy. But just promise me you'll be careful.' He said sincerely.

'I promise Dad.' I said awkwardly, I wasn't too sure this was a promise I could keep. Safety had become extinct in my life recently.

'Right, well I'm going to bed now. Say night to Edward for me.'

'I will Dad, night.'

'Night Bells, it's good to have you back.' And with that he shut his bedroom door behind him.

Excitement overpowered me and I ran down the stairs, which I should have known was a stupid idea, but I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind. But there faithfully at the bottom of the stairs was my rescuer who caught me when a took quite a tumble.

'Bella, people in your position are usually overly cautious rather than not cautious enough.' His smile beamed and he laughed blowing his icy sweet breath in my face. His scent was ridiculously addictive.

'Well Bella, since I don't sleep I have a lot of time to occupy.' He purred hungrily in my ear.

'But Edward, what about Charlie? He thinks were only dating.'

But then his stony lips were on mine and his cool breath was intoxicating me.

'You lied to your father.' He said with mock disgust between kisses.

'What you were prefer me say: of course were not dating father, Edward just happened to buy me from a slave trade, tried to tame me and claims I'm his long lost love Isabella; all in the space of a few weeks.'

'I see your point.' Edward commented emotionless, I could see the remorse in his eyes. I think he thought I regretted the time we were together, but how could this beautiful man ever care what I thought; it baffled me.

'Not that they weren't a fabulous few weeks, well the most recent part.'

'Bella no one likes a brown noser.' He chuckled kissing the tip of my nose.

'Well if I were Edward; that would be the last place I would kiss.'

'I thought it was Edwin.' He added mockingly.

'Eavesdropper.' I muttered, his glory made it hard for me to invent a good comeback.

Edward pushed me carefully but with enough force so I ended up splayed upon the couch vulnerable, just how he liked it. He positioned himself on top of me and started coating my neck and chest in gentle kisses and bites.

'Edward we are not christening my father's couch.' I moaned in frustration, it would be the most humiliating thing ever for Charlie to find me and Edward in the act.

'How about every other room then?' He growled lustfully.

'Edward I'm serious.'

And with that he collected me into his arm and darted noiselessly up the stairs, to resume our playtime in more suitable quarters, my bedroom.

Edward didn't waste any time and made sure we were both naked before we attacked my bed. My breasts were filled with a tingling sensation as excitement surged through me and my nipples became erect. Edward took me in in one look and growled impatiently. I arched my back to offer myself to him and he took the invite kissing and nipping my breasts.

He cupped me and gently massaged and he could feel I was already ready for him. For Edward I was always ready.

Edward lay back and in one swift move he plunged me onto his throbbing length. The feeling of being filled so quickly was too much to bear and a scream of pleasure ripped through my lips. Edward quickly rescued us from sudden death as his hand moved quickly to stifle my enjoyment.

We stayed still like this waiting for a signal of Charlie's disturbance, but for now we were in the clear.

Edward reached up and kissed me with hard open mouthed kisses, trying to conceal my verbal reactions to pleasure. He grappled my hips, guiding me in my thrusts and he met them with his own. I ground onto him in desperately as I felt him twitch inside me; Edward was going to reach his climax first. But I thought too soon as Edward's expert fingers and there impeccable timing finished me off by pinching my clit. I rode my orgasm vigorously, and Edward placed his hand over my mouth once more as a precaution. But as I took one of his fantastic digits into my mouth he couldn't help but release a moan as his release defeated him.

I collapsed onto his inviting chest with our love connection still remaining. He wrapped an arm around me and stroked my hair in an affectionate gesture.

'Bella, I couldn't help but notice you weren't really sure how to label our relationship earlier.' Edward began.

'And whose fault is that?'I interrupted

'Bella, let me finish,' he insisted, and I zipped my lips and threw away the imaginary key.

'Anyway as I was saying we don't really have a label for our relationship, so I was thinking how about we give it one.' He paused thoughtfully, reading my expression and to no surprise I was baffled.

'Isabella Swan, the love of my life, will you marry me?'

**A/N: **Well Charlie took to Edward quite well. And finally Tanya got the ending we all know she deserved ;) But what about Edward's proposal :o? Please review guys!!!!!!! xoxox

**Urgent Note!**

I will not be able to update for 2 weeks and a bit because I'm going on holiday with my family. But I promise when I get back I will update ASAP!

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story it means so much to me :) And thank you even more if you like my story enough to put it as one of your favourites!

And I want to especially thank my reviewers: **pen2paper93, slyt, twilight obsession, guppylovesshoes, snowfire81, cathy34, momams, edwardbabymomma, Bammers, lynntjax, yankeerose, 1122, berdb, LPsDarkAngel, littleangel53126, Sins-WhyStopAt7, ConfusionPixie, Carliee-x, SilverFai, Sundaaaayyy07, twilightteacher27, snowfire81, ElCullen, NightOwl999, KristenStewartFan, Green eyes 72, Titanica94, Lavianca, minatilldawn, jayd-n33, cullenfan101, DarkAngelRakell, acw 1, Missy, sober alcoholic, amandainohio, KeturCullen1239, BabyStarStruck., Jordon5, SycaTressa, Hailey14x, Savannah77, , Kairikh2, Night Orchid, J3nna. **(Sorry if I missed anyone!)

Well you guys are amazing and your what keeps me writing my story so thank you so much I love you all :D!


	20. Anxiety For Alice

**A/N: **Thanks for all your kind reviews and wishing me a good holiday :D I love you guys! Well I had a hectic journey home to say the least, 9hour 15 minute flight from Las Vegas and then a 6 hour drive home from Gatwick :| So I've just about recovered from my jetlag thank goodness! So now I can carry on writing for all you wonderful people :)and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

'_Isabella Swan, the love of my life, will you marry me?' _

Chapter 20

Unable to let any intelligible sounds out of my mouth I just gawked at him flabbergasted, marriage wasn't ever high on my list of priorities and I hardly gave it a second thought.

But here was the meaning of my existence vulnerably waiting for my vital answer. Edward was the only structure in my life that held sturdy; even though the foundations of my life were crumbling all around Edward remained there beautiful, like a flower would appear in a desert.

I looked him in the eyes to memorize this moment, noticing how his eyes were overwhelmed with emotion, anticipation and impatience but the dominating one fear; the way his lip trembled while he awaited my answer, and the complete disarray of his constantly messy hair.

'Edward I-'my voice was trembling and withholding me from giving Edward my answer. I kept my gaze on him, he waited calmly for my response, but I saw a glint of impatience in his enchanting darkened orbs; he hadn't fed in so long.

'I-I..yes.' I settled with a one word answer, I didn't want to frighten him with an overly emotional response. A smile automatically crept onto my face brightening my features, and automatically Edward scooped me into his arms so we could experience this tender moment as close as possible. I sighed utterly content, even though our closeness was never close enough.

He kissed the top of my head and rested his chin carefully in place of his lips.

'I'm going to love you all the days of my eternity; I won't ever hurt you again my Bella.' He knew how partial I was to him calling me 'his Bella.' I honestly wanted nothing more.

But something about his speech unnerved me 'my eternity.' Did that eternity include me? Edward and I had never talked about our future and this was the first plan we'd ever made for the future. And as much as I did love Edward, more than words could express, and even though there were so many things he could give me, there were some things I would have to be willing to give up. I would never see our messy haired, clumsy children pattering around on a lush green lawn while Edward and I watched them fondly in our garden deck chairs. It wasn't that I desperately wanted children but I'd always pictured the option being there .And it didn't help that my imagination made this vision so vivid; it was like I was there.

Maybe it's because I was desperately clinging to it in the hope that it could come true. But the bitter truth was Edward was a vampire, my vampire, and there was certain things which were unattainable for the un-dead, and the one I'd found could tear us apart.

A cool hand skimming my cheek reminded me of Edward's presence, I was staring into space and Edward was staring at me with his head tilted to one side in an effort to translate my thoughts.

'Bella love, please tell me what you thinking before I go insane.' His voice sounded strained as he pleaded.

'About the future'' I wasn't going to lie to Edward, but that didn't mean I was about to blurt out the extent of my thoughts, my editing was for Edward's sake.

'What about the future love?' He was trying to delve deeper into my mind.

'About our future together,' I stated

'Ah,' he was thoughtful for a moment. 'Well I will stay with you for the whole of your existence Bella; I don't want to waste another day of my life alone knowing I would miss another precious second of your life.'

Well that answered my question of whether I was included in 'his eternity.' Rejection washed through me, Edward didn't want me to be part of his eternity. The tears that I desperately didn't want to show surfaced and for once they were tears of hurt not anger.

'Bella, what's wrong.' Edward looked baffled but he pulled me into the embrace of his cool arms my personal stony sanctuary.

'You don't want me.' I sobbed drenching his cool sculpted chest with my salty tears.

'Isabella what on earth are you talking about. I propose to you and then you tell me I don't want you.'

'You don't want me for eternity,' I cried out helplessly.

Edward's arms dropped from around my quivering body and he held me at arm's length by the tops of my arms.

'Bella that's out of the question,' his voice was cold and blunt.

'Why?' I blurted out stunned by how harsh his voice seemed.

'Bella, the only thing worse than me being a monster is the thought of you becoming one too.' His face was like smooth marble and his tone serious.

'Edward you're not a monster.' I stopped crying appalled by his analysis and opinion of himself, he was anything but to me.

'Bella, you're not taking into account what I am. I'm a creature of the night who feeds on the blood of your kind; I'm the world's most dangerous predator and you tell me I'm no monster.' He was glaring at me with blazing eyes and flaring nostrils, he'd never looked so much like a vampire.

I was speechless, I didn't know what I could say to Edward after his thorough explanation of how he felt and he was so convinced by his own words I almost believed him.

'But Edward is doesn't have to be this way. You can stop hunting humans Edward; you could hunt penguins in Antarctica or something. All I want is you, I want you forever, and I will never want anyone else. Any other love will seem pitiful to what we have, no one could measure up to you Edward.' My voice stayed strong, I was set on making Edward see there would be no error in his ways if he were to change me, it was the only way I could guarantee we were never parted. The thought of that made me gasp for air, a world without Edward would be meaningless, my own personal hell.

'Bella I'm not going to take away your soul, regardless of whether becoming a monster entails our eternity sealed together that price is too high to pay.' His face became a mask of calm once more, not one emotion seeping through.

My soul? What did he mean? I had never even thought of the prospect of having one. I'd never been one for religion but I was open to it.

'Edward how will you take away my soul?'

'Bella our kind are immoral and evil, there's no place for us in the kingdom of heaven. The only kingdom we can expect are the fiery pits of hell. We're monsters Bella, we commit crimes and sins and I don't want you to be dragged down into corruption with us. You're too wonderful a being for me to do that to you Bella it would be utterly selfish for me to consider it.' His face was serious and pained, and although Edward's pain caused me pain, relief was also a distinct emotion. Edward wanted me but he just didn't want to harm my soul.

'Well just change me and lets never die OK?' I said frankly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Bella I'm not going to discuss this any further with you, my answer remains a firm no.' His voice was flat and icy again. He wouldn't be swayed tonight but I had to come up with a plan to win him to my cause, I didn't want to be an old woman with the forever youthful Edward , whom I resented because he never let me be young forever with him. I decided I preferred the vision sat of me and Edward sat on our lawn with our beautiful children greatly.

Well if I wasn't going to get my way in that department, but there was another I was sure damn going to.

I pushed Edward back to lie on my bed, and let my hands rake across his toned, tantalizing chest, and I heard a satisfied purr escape his lips. If he was purring at this contact he would sure as hell be meowing from the rooftops when he knew what I had in stall for him. I kissed my way up his chest nipping lightly on both his nipples, at which he hissed in enjoyment. Since we were both still naked from our prior fornication, it was plain to see when Edward was ready for me, and of course I for him. I resumed my position straddling him, our love connection regained as I showed him the extent of my love with every magical thrust. Our bodies connected too perfectly like a puzzle that wasn't quite complete until the last finishing touch. We rode out our love until our second climax, when I collapsed on Edward's chest in sheer exhaustion; with him still nestled inside of me.

'Bella!' Edward shook me overly impatient.

'What?' I half shouted my voice croaked with sleep. This wasn't how I thought I would be waking up after our night of love making, I was thinking more along the lines of shiny blue birds and rays of sunshine.

'Charlie's coming in here any second.' He hissed.

He darted around the room with a spray and threw some pyjamas at me.

'It reeks of sex in here.' He commented flustered.

'Only to you Edward,' I was half amused as I fumbled with my pyjama bottoms.

I saw a streak of movement and heard my door shut and that's the last I saw of Edward, and doubly my queue that Charlie's presence would soon be felt.

The first signal of Charlie was the door creaking open and I saw his head peer around, that's when I knew I should open my eyes and give up on the sleep façade. There could only be one reason Charlie would come into my room, curiosity.

'Hey sleepyhead,' His voice was too cheery for the morning, what was he after?

'Hey dad,' I said back laying on the act of sleepiness thickly.

'How'd you sleep?'

'Like a rock,' which wasn't a total lie the only factor I'd missed out was that I'd also slept on a rock, a hunky vampire one.

'Good. I heard some talking coming from your room last night though.'

Oh shit, what had he heard?

'Well Dad you're snoring was going to rub off on me one way or another. It must run in the Swan genes.' I iced over asking Charlie what I'd said, seen as the topics last night's conversation with Edward took were not suitable for father and daughter bonding.

'Sure honey.' He added lightly, I was in the clear, for now.

'Well I'll get dressed and come down for breakfast.'

'Yeah, do you know what Edwin wants to eat Bells?' Okay so we were back to square one, definitely not an appropriate time to mention the engagement.

'Dad it's Edward and I don't think he will, he's following a strict diet.' I was pleased at the progress of my lying ability.

'Okay, sure thing.'

'What sort of strict diet, involves no breakfast.' I heard him mutter on his breath. Maybe I'd spoke too soon about my new found lying skills, I was deluding myself.

I put on some old sweats I'd missed greatly and a white t-shirt and gazed in the mirror my hair was in an array from mine and Edward's exhilarating love making. I crept downstairs, curious to see how my father and Edward, my fiancé, were getting along.

Edward was in the kitchen, he was accessorized with an apron covered with flour, which also covered his cheeks and nose. He was currently making pancakes, while Charlie stood observantly grinning from ear to ear. No one loved pancakes more than Charlie.

'Hey Bells, is there anything this saviour of yours can't do?' He questioned triumphantly.

But his question triggered a nerve, there was something Edward couldn't do; he couldn't be human and fulfil human normalcy with me. And even though he couldn't be human at any cost, he still wouldn't make me a vampire, on the account of my measly soul. But I suppose in his eyes it wasn't and it was clearly reason enough for me to remain fragile and ordinary.

Edward caught the glimpse of uncertainty that I hadn't intended for him to see and he resumed attending to breakfast.

'No there isn't.' I said, and the uncertainty even touched my voice.

'Order up.' Edward said interrupting my guilt, and he slid the three pancakes onto a plate completing them with a generous helping of butter and maple syrup. Charlie was going to kiss the ground he enchanted.

Charlie took the plate to our small kitchen table and dug in greedily.

'Compliments to the chef,' He announced with a mouthful of pancake.

I was rather insulted, although he'd eating my food instead of his prior lifestyle of takeaways and T.V dinners; he'd never praised my food so entirely.

'Would you like pancakes, Bella?' But I knew the pancakes weren't what he was truly referring to.

'No, I'll just grab some cereal.' My voice was emotionless, what had Edward interpreted from my expression?

'Your loss.' Charlie shouted with a huge grin. And I figured Charlie's innuendo was too true, questioning my relationship with Edward was my loss; I had everything but yet I still wanted more. I was so selfish.

'On second thoughts your right, pancakes sound great.' I said in a chipper tone with a grin spreading across my face, which was aimed in Edward's direction.

He grinned back but with not the same significance, I knew instantly he'd taken earlier to heart. We would most definitely be having a discussion about it.

When Charlie and I were done with breakfast I washed up thoroughly, trying to avoid a confrontation for as long as possible. And I knew this confrontation would not have the grand finale of angry sex.

'Isabella, I need to talk to you.' Edward spoke from behind me causing me to jump dropping dishes in the sink. When my full name was verbalised I knew I was in for it, but so was he for scaring me like that so I turned around to give him a piece of my mind but when I saw his expression that piece totally disintegrated.

His face was deadly serious and his eyes were blazing with agitation, I felt awful that I was the cause of all this suffering Edward was know a victim of. I reached out to him trying to ease some discomfort.

'Edward there's someone at the door for you.' Charlie called

Who did Edward know in Forks that would come and visit him? Or maybe it wasn't Forks. I gulped with fear of the unknown.

Edward strolled casually out of the door while my arms still remained outstretched to him in a trance-like state. Charlie came in and took in my stance shaking his head

'Crazy, just like her mother.' He muttered under his breath.

I stomped out of the room; it wasn't exactly a compliment to be compared to my harebrained mother.

I leaned around Edward carefully to get a glimpse of his visitor, and to my surprise Jasper stood there eagerly at the door, his face was cloaked with panic and uncertainty. They were whispering in tones so hushed that they were not audible to the human ear.

'I see we have an intruder.' Jasper spoke so I could hear and winked in my direction, his features rearranging into a calm disguise. My stomach felt uneasy, what were they trying to hide from me?

'Well Edward I must be going you understand. Goodbye Bella.' He said with a wry smile on his lips.

Charlie called Edward into the lounge after Jasper's departure. Apparently anyone who is willing to cook breakfast and save me is worthy of watching the game with him. But apparently not worthy of having the decency to tell me what the hell he and Jasper were discussing earlier.

I was a anxious wreck all day, unnerved by the most trivial things; Charlie's habitual shouts during the game even caused me havoc.

By the end of the day I was so tense my arm had become my security, holding me in one piece around my waist. Edward was still continuing with his blasé act, hardly noticing me and never making eye contact. He'd managed to escape conversation with me for a whole day, finding things to occupy himself with as soon as I approached. If my blood wasn't boiling with anger, I'd certainly have enough room to feel rejection.

But then unforeseen Edward approached me and tapped me cautiously on the shoulder, and the hand around my waist seemed to do the trick of steadying me.

'Bella, we need to talk,' he spoke in such an imperative tone that my legs began to tremble.

I couldn't answer Edward because I was trying to hold my crumbling internally and externally self together. Edward managed to grasp my current predicament and lead me to my bedroom away from Charlie, who was in blissful denial about anything, still watching the TV with a full stomach.

'Bella, when Jasper came to visit today I know you realised that it wasn't a social call.' He began

'No shit.' I hissed; my anxiety was becoming overwhelmed by my sudden anger. Edward could have done this hours ago.

Edward ignored my apparent chagrin and carried on in the same cool, collected tone. 'Bella,' he spoke too sternly, I knew this news wasn't going to be an update on Edward's miraculous decision to be 'selfish' enough to change me into a vampire, or even find a way for him to become human. This tone was so serious it made all of that sound superficial.

'Alice is missing.' He said bluntly, all emotion evaporated from his voice into the air.

A tremble ripped through me, not Alice I thought desperately. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked myself in an act of comfort; it was all I could do to prevent crying. I clung to my memories of Alice, of how she'd nursed my wound when we first met, she'd answered my questions, spoken to me like an equal, how her and Esme had fed me during my punishment and taken me in as one of their own.

A tear rolled down my cheek uncontrollably, I couldn't bare anything happening to that eccentric pixie, I loved her like a sister.

'Bella I'm leaving,' Edward announced harshly and cold, breaking my trail of thought.

**A/N:** Edward don't leave you didn't bite me yet ;) don't you just love Robert Pattinson, I would endure a bite from him any day. So excited about New Moon in November!! Sorry had to get that out of my system my friends don't really support my large obsession with twilight :P I hope you like this chapter and I'm really sorry for the wait! I hope I didn't disappoint, please review! :D xoxoxox


	21. I Will Always Love You Bella

**A/N: **Right I think this chapter will answer a lot of questions about Edward leaving and no Alice isn't human if you didn't remember read chapter 8 or 12 again :) and I've given Bella a bit more backbone in this chapter, but you can't blame the girl for getting emotional Edward proposed! Okay so I won't delay you any further ;) enjoy and if you still have questions ask me :D

'_Bella I'm leaving,' Edward announced harshly and cold, breaking my trail of thought._

Chapter 21

'I know Edward, I'm terrified about Alice. But why the hell did you wait all day to tell me this Edward?' My worry for Alice and my raging hormones combined forces and became a sudden fit of anger. This anger was wasting time; I should have been making preparations to leave with Edward. But Edward and I weren't the only ones searching; Jasper was too, he would search an eternity for Alice.

'Bella, Alice's disappearance has caused me to question a lot of things in my life. I have had more things to take into consideration than just telling you.' He remained calm during my outburst, but his mouth was a hard line indicating his anger. He was always trying to conceal his emotions from me lately, I felt as if we hadn't rescued our relationship at all; we were still stuck on bad foundations, I was his slave and he the master. And there were still things he was keeping from me.

'Really? And what the fuck was it that took you all day to consider then Edward?'To hell with consider, more like inconsiderate, he'd made me worry all day for no good god damn reason.

'My leaving,' his voice was a monotone. He was trying to shut me off again; like closing a cell door in a prison.

'Why the fuck do you do that Edward, why do you always shut me out?' I was exasperated at our breakdown in communication; once again I was left at a dead end, like reaching a cliff towering over a destructive ocean. This was just one more thing Edward had come to me with that I couldn't process.

'If you hadn't noticed it's not always about you.' The acidity in his voice sparked my anger once again.

'You made this all about me Edward. You made me your slave, you victimised me and abused me physically and mentally. You stole my innocence from me and told me it was all in the name of me being your true love.' My chest was heaving in agony and fury. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders by confronting Edward about my feelings, but the pain of remembrance was fresh in the air.

Edward flinched at my analysis of our time together, but if I had hit a nerve he was quick about covering it up; his face became collected once again before my slow human eyes could witness it.

'Well don't worry you won't have to be concerned about the affect I have of your life anymore. I'm leaving you so I will be out of your hair shortly' He didn't look me in the eye he was frozen stiff; he truly looked like a statue.

Why did he keep speaking of leaving? It was like word was burned onto the tip of his tongue, I knew Edward had to find Alice; I wanted him to find Alice.

But then I realised I was overlooking something vital, it was like the last ingredient of a recipe, I thought about Edward's choice of words; _I'm leaving __**you.**_

'Why are you leaving **me?**' My voice was vaguely a whisper; I didn't want to believe it. Edward's words pierced the shell of angry defence I'd put up, but my fury still smouldered intensely inside of me.

'You're not good for me Bella. I'm a bad person in our relationship, I'm a monster but you're always trying to portray me as the good guy. I try so hard not to hurt you like I know I've done in the past, but you make it an impossible task for me. Like last night for example; when you were so set on accomplishing things you were unbelievably irresistible and it took all my strength to say no. And I won't choose this life for you Bella, I chose it for Alice, I don't want you to have to make the same choice because you think you owe it to me, so we can spend eternity together. Alice's disappearance has put so many things into perspective for me Bella, and it's made me see how toxic our relationship is; a relationship that's built on the foundations of slavery. Bella I'm through with taking things from you, I'm going to give you one back, I'm going to give you a life without me.' He calmly argued his reasons to me and waited for me to respond, but I didn't I was conquered by the smouldering fury which had now become thick toxic flames, I hated Edward.

'I'm sure I'll be replaced with another burden in time, you attract trouble too easily.' How could he think I was so frivolous, the hole in my heart would never be filled with the love of anyone else. I was afflicted because Edward didn't know me at all, my love wasn't easily gained and when it was it was eternal.

'So you finally realised did you? It took you long enough; I was never going to be your Isabella Edward. How the hell could I live up to what you'd told me about your unconditional and irrevocable love for her? Just go and save us both some regret that it didn't end sooner.' I was shaking fiercely and my words were becoming incoherent; I knew my voice would crack if I carried on speaking. I didn't want to look weak in front of Edward. I'd said my piece, this was my farewell to that devil's spawn, and there wasn't anything else I had to say to him, I couldn't even look into his piercing eyes.

'Well I guess this is goodbye then, I will always love you Bella.' He briskly kissed me on the forehead. I tried not to show how much this tortured me, I couldn't endure this contact, knowing it was the last time we would ever be intimate like this. Love and hate fought collided inside of me they were fighting till the death.

I was being left behind and a felt powerless about my ability to stop him, Edward had told me he'd spent all day mulling over his decision and he wasn't fickle. I bit my lip to keep from speaking, I wasn't going to beg him; I had to keep my small amount of dignity intact. That bastard had robbed me of everything else, he wouldn't rob me of this, I would cling onto it like oxygen in my bloodstream.

There was no point in putting up a fight now, the more I thought the more defined the barrier between me and Edward grew. It had taken him too long to realise our leagues were in two spheres that would never collide; I was not the important Isabella, he had lied to me. That hurt the most and made me grit my teeth in pure blind anger.

My eyes were still cast of my fingers which were intertwined as my thumbs fiddled together uncomfortably. I looked up unwillingly, as the other indent in my bed was lost. Edward was stood by my open window, the moonlight enhancing half of his beautiful face, appearing to me like Erik; 'The Opera Ghost.' I realised this was also very representative of his personality; the light side was my Edward the sensitive Edward who used to care about me and his true love Isabella. But there was the dominant, obsessive Edward who lurked in the shadows; waiting for an opportunity to brace me with his presence.

The curtains which framed my windows were tumbling in the breeze, harassing Edward's form agitated by his departure; they were begging him to stay.

I blinked and when my eyes refocused he was gone.

Good riddance I thought, but then the hate was overruled by the love and tears filled my eyes.

**

Do you ever feel like while you sit by the world around you is moving in manic blur?

Livings feels out of reach for me now, life is not within my control. Time has never been my enemy, but whilst you're waiting for the impossible every second becomes precious. Each second is another door closing, but in my experience another door does not open.

He didn't come back

**

I lost track of time after he left, time and space felt so insignificant once my heart had been ripped out and I was still bleeding. I was waiting for someone to come and sew me up, but the most agonizing thing was the only person that could repair this was the one who had committed the crime in the first place. I fell on my bed and let the darkness overwhelmed me, I felt relieved, I thought I was dying.

Charlie spent the next week in denial, the game held more interest for him than usual; hormonal women apparently were not his area of expertise, if the definition of hormonal is heartbreak and a breakdown of faith in the whole human race.

He thought my depression would be short lived, after all he only believed we were dating. Charlie would never know the heartbreak I felt, he would probably compare it to him and Renee, but I'd believed me and him were soul mates, it tortured me too much to even think his name. But undoubtedly Charlie had thought that about Renee, and looked where we'd both ended up now; me and Charlie were really more similar than I'd given us credit for.

Both doomed to be unlucky in love.

The seconds turned to minutes, the minutes to hours, the hours to days and the days to weeks, until months went by. Time still held no meaning for me, I just clung desperately to the hope I would see his face again.

Charlie made me go back to school; my aura of heartbreak was causing him to spiral into depression too, so he tried to spend as little time around me as possible.

My loneliness became insufferable; I'd even forgotten the sound of my own voice, I hadn't spoken since that night. I didn't see the point. My agony radiated from my being, so much that no one would ever approach me at school. I was a mystery in Forks, the girl who was lost in and earthquake and presumed dead and then returned to them like the living dead. There were rumours spread constantly, the downside of living in a ridiculously small town and the worst part it was impossible not the hear them. Some said I'd been abducted by aliens, some that I'd been imprisoned in an asylum which was darkly amusing; they had no idea how close to the truth they were. These were the kinder rumours.

Some wished that I had stayed dead, and little did they know so did I.

I was trapped and damned to the same fate I'd been trying to escape, but this time there was no knight in shining armour, not even a black hearted one.

Renee didn't try and contact. But in a way I was relieved, I didn't want my erratic mother to have to suffer at the hands of my depression too; I was unwillingly affecting Charlie enough already.

In an attempt to stay out of the house I got a job at the Newton's outdoor store and their son Mike seemed to take a shine to me. At first I reacted awkwardly, my skills of human interaction were dusty at the back of my mind packed up in cardboard boxes. But Mike was patient, something he had never been; he was always one step ahead of me.

At first I was in awe of Mike he was the first person who'd spoken to me since my return, he was kind to me, something I'd not experienced in a long time and at first I thought he was just being polite.

But his interest in me seemed sincere, and he was the first person I opened up to.

It was just another predictable rainy day in Forks, and custom was a lot slower than other days. I'd taken it upon myself to sweep the aisles; I had to do something to make the time go faster otherwise I'd end up ripping my hair out. So there I was sweeping mindlessly and humming Nirvana's 'Teen Spirit' under my breath. I'd never been one for music, but the tune was so catchy. I'd felt someone's presence and I peered up to see Mike towering over my stooped self, with his arms folded, his expression was one of amusement. I straightened my posture, so our heights were on a more even level. Instead of his usual beach hair look, his pale blonde hair was combed neatly, and his baby face had a hint of mischief mixed with another expression which I hadn't seen in so long that I didn't recognize.

'Nirvana fanatic huh?' He commented casually.

'As it happens no,' I answered coolly. 'Damn catchy song.' I muttered under my breath, I'd been caught in the act.

I turned my head back down to scan the floor and resumed my cleanup job.

'Bella, I know you still have feelings for another guy.' He hesitated as my head rose, he was judging my response. 'But I was wondering if you maybe, well if you'd consider coming out with me?' He lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. The vulnerability in his actions lit a spark in me and reminded me of my former self, before my soul couldn't stand to be around me any more either and died.

'I mean it won't be anything too serious, I'm still recovering from a breakup myself.' Ahhh, the infamous Jessica. Mike had just suffered a brutal breakup with Jessica. She'd been cheating on him for months with Eric Yorkie and he'd just found out. I had no idea what she saw in him he was greasy and sleazy and undeniably a complete brown noser. Jessica never failed to miss an opportunity to prove how much of a bitch she was, and this time she'd proved it and broken Mike's heart in the process.

But here Mike was still hanging on strong, coping, the one thing I wasn't doing. And he was taking a chance in asking me out now, he was embracing life and taking risks, I hadn't lived in so long. He wasn't ever coming back, I had to at least try and move on.

Mike's face was becoming more overwhelmed with vulnerability by the minute, I still hadn't answered him; spending the majority of the time in revelling in my own thoughts wasn't exactly doing wonders for my people skills.

I looked up into his twinkling blue eyes, I missed the spark mine used to possess, and maybe Mike could return it to me.

'Sure.' I spoke evenly and for once my voice was hopeful.

A smile immediately loomed on his rounded face, and I automatically returned one. The feeling of a grin on my cheeks felt alien, one hadn't braced my mouth with its presence in so long. And I interpreted the emotion that I couldn't recall, it was admiration; Mike's eyes were filled with admiration now as he looked at me.

**

Friday night was the night 'set in stone' apparently for our date. At first Mike had insisted on taking me out to a restaurant in Port Angeles, he said I deserved to be treated 'like a princess' as he put it. But I wasn't a princess, I was damaged goods and I felt uncomfortable with Mike's generosity. So after a few complications and some renegotiating Mike decided he would take me to a movie, but I'd insisted on the genre being a horror; which baffled Mike further. I didn't think it would be the wisest idea to sit through a film filled with prancing lovers, shiny bluebirds and declarations of love. I also thought it wouldn't give Mike the right impression either; I was going to be bluntly honest about myself and how I feel.

I'd been feeling nauseous for a few days now, but I just put it down to jitters about becoming intimate with anyone again, besides it was only Mike.

He greeted me at my door perfectly on time at 7 o'clock and walked me to his Subaru, opening the door for me while I tried to slip in a gracefully as possible with my limited ability. We drove in silence, until it became awkward and the Mike turned on the radio and conveniently tuned into a station playing Nirvana's Teen Spirit earning an entertained grin from me.

On entering the cinema, my uncontrolled grace failed and I tripped at the doorway and fell over my own feet. It was like I had an allotted amount of balance per day, and today I'd used it all up in advance. Mike looked at me in confusion as I clung to his arm after my stumble; he had a lot to learn about me.

I awkwardly ambled along with Mike to queue up for tickets, and it became even more awkward when Mike and I had a minor tiff at the till about me paying for my own ticket, I was an independent woman, after Edward I knew I couldn't rely on anyone.

Eventually I got my way; I was pleased to know I still had one trait left, the power of persuasion. As a reward I let Mike buy the popcorn, at which his was rather pleased. We were making progress.

Our screening was very crowded and the air was stifling, sweat was forming on my brow. My feelings of nausea picked up again and my stomach felt very uneasy. Mike found our assigned seats, winding through the hustle and bustle of the crowds, which fortunately were at the end of the row. I continued to overlook my upset stomach and Mike tried to revive our conversation. The lights dimmed and the adverts began rescuing me, so I could just concentrate on not throwing up.

I manage to ignore my stomach and watch the majority of the film. Suddenly the pain became overwhelming, I pulled my legs up to my torso in an effort to dull the pain but it only worsened matters.

Before my thoughts could register, I ran out of the screening with my mouth desperately clutched against my mouth and into the nearest toilet, where I threw up violently.

When I came out of the toilet flustered and coated with sweat, Mike was waiting patiently for me leaning casually against the wall.

'From this I'm interpreting that the movie was too much for you.' He said trying to lighten the mood but desperately failing.

Do guys not realise that post vomiting, covered in sweat and tired is not quite the right timing for humour.

I just looked at him with dead eyes, and leant helplessly against the wall for support.

Mike took in the extent of me and his eyes filled with shock. 'God Bella, let's get you home you look awful.' He sounded truly concerned as he wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me out of the cinema door. He left me outside in the company of the cool arm which calmed my nausea as rushed in to get a popcorn tub as a precaution.

We drove home silently once more and I was grateful.

Mike lead me to the door of my house, his face was slightly amused and thoughtful. He wouldn't be laughing if he felt like this and he'd better damn not go in for the goodnight kiss or he just might walk away with a mouthful of unexpected delight.

'Well, if this I the reaction I get from first dates, maybe I should remain a bachelor.' He commented, this still wasn't the right time for humour, or what he believed was humour should I say.

'Yeah, right Mike.'I muttered, I was aggravated and wanted to go to bed, what the hell was wrong with me?

'Look Bella, I had a great time and I'm not lying. I'd even have a great time with you in the fiery pits of hell.' He smiled and kissed my sweaty cheek.

If I could even go to the fiery pits of hell I wouldn't, because it was remind me of him. I was being a bitch, so I knew it was time for bed.

This would inevitably be another restless night.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know there wasn't an awful lot of Edward in this chapter and a lot of Mike :| 'shudders.' But Bella needs help in repairing her broken heart and Mike's the only guy around who is willing to do that :) So be kind to him :P What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review you know I love to hear what you think it makes me want to write more :D xoxoxox


	22. The Cold and Unexpected

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait I was having uploading issues**.**

Okay so I know a lot of your hate Edward A LOT! And I completely understand, but in this chapter I will give you some insight into the workings of Edward's complex and warped mind. So please enjoy :) 

_This would inevitably be another restless night._

Chapter 22

I was plagued with sickness and vomiting all throughout the night. Charlie attempted moral support by holding my hair back and brought me a glass of water. He stayed an hour or so until I insisted I was fine, the last thing I would need was Charlie and a doctor on my back.

I fell asleep exhausted on the cool laminate of the bathroom floor, with my hair splayed all over my sweat coated face. I prayed this wasn't a long term illness, if it was I hoped some higher power would be merciful and just kill me now.

**

I woke up stiff and aching in the morning, but I was thankful that the feeling of nausea had dimmed, until I threw up once more. I'd spoken too soon. I realised how tired I still was and I lay my head against the bath and let my eyelids droop in the hope of conserving some energy.

What the hell was wrong with me?

This couldn't just be the flu.

I decided my bed would probably the best place for me in my state, so I anchored myself up and hobbled to my room.

As I was about to crawl helplessly into the comfort of my bed I noticed my reflection. Gazing back at me was a stranger, her lack of sleep for the past few months was taking its toll, her hair was like a tangle of mixed feelings, her love and hate and her face was a shade paler than her usual alabaster.

But none of that concerned me; the one thing that concerned me was the sudden prominent convex bump of her stomach.

I'd never had a weight problem and I'd been throwing up for the past twelve or so hours, this was no food baby. I rubbed the curve unconsciously in a loving manor and the gesture frightened me.

I couldn't be.

You had to have sex to be pregnant.

I rubbed the curve again; it was hard and cool like marble. The texture triggered my memories of him; of how I his chest felt when I caressed it, and how when I pressed my head to his torso the absence of beating made his body a peaceful place.

I continued to stoke the bump and the similarity was undeniable, it was comforting it was like he'd left a part of him behind with me.

Suddenly a vicious jolt of movement from inside of me caused me to lurch in unison. There was only one explanation, one that defied nature, I was pregnant and Edward was the father. But it had only been two months since we'd been together, I couldn't be showing already.

He had left a part of him behind with me.

**

I spent the next few hours researching all I could about pregnancy, and scarily I had all the symptoms. I didn't see the point in taking a pregnancy test, could it even indicate pregnancy with a hybrid child?

I tried to prepare myself thoroughly but information on abnormal pregnancies was scarce, especially since an abnormal pregnancy in a general case was when a couple believed to be infertile have a child, not a person believed dead being able to have a child.

After all I believed his balls were for display I didn't think he was actually fertile. So he'd had had his sexual fix and abandoned me to carry the result. A result that I didn't know was possible and I had no idea what to expect of and I had to deal with it alone.

I had one more reason to hate him and the reason was a terrifying one.

I peered down at my stomach again, considering my options. I wickedly thought about terminating my pregnancy to spite Edward, he'd hurt me and he deserved to suffer the same hurt. But tears filled my eyes as I realised how bitter and twisted it sounded, taking out my suffering on something that didn't opt to play a part in my life deliberately. But even if I going to keep my burden didn't mean I was going to like it.

But I knew I couldn't tell Charlie, he isn't a useful person in crisis situations; his gun is usually taken into consideration before the facts. I pitied the fact that he was bullet proof and that I had no idea of his geographical location currently.

He ceased to amaze me, he wouldn't make me like him, but impregnating me with his vampire child was a completely acceptable activity on his agenda. I would have cursed him with all the names under the sun if I thought it would have helped. But the fact of the matter was my love for him was unconditional; like the love a mother has for their child. My love for Edward could never stop.

**

I drove to the nearest wall mart that day, the cupboards were bear and I was in desperate need of disguising clothing if I was going to keep my condition under wraps.

The first item I found was eggs, and until I got home I didn't realise how much I'd been craving them and Charlie was not pleased by this factor.

I decided omelettes would be more than satisfactory, fish fry was repulsing me at the minute anyway so Charlie was just going to have to grin and bear it.

E.P.O

I didn't stop thinking about Bella; the look in her eyes as I left her that night still haunts me. Her eyes were utterly empty, like limitless black holes.

She thought every touch, every thought and every word was a lie; but she had no idea how wrong she was. It was the only way she would let me leave, but it broke my heart for her to believe that I wanted to leave, and even worse it broke hers too.

But she still was my Isabella, and sometimes what's right for you is harming someone else. I've become a sick person in my time of grieving, I was robbed of my one true love and I found her again, but this time I was robbing her of her normal, stable life. The only way we could be together would be if she became like me, but she deserved so much more than that, I would give her anything but that. Bella saw immortality as a happy ending and the solution to all our problems, but the truth was that if I had had a happy ending I would have been under a gravestone by now, and I never would have corrupted Bella's life. I was putting her in danger constantly, by others like me, my family and even me.

If there was anything I could change in my immortality it wouldn't be the death of my parents, Alice's blindness or our transformation, it would be hurting my Bella. When I got everything I'd ever wanted, I was so happy it scared me, so my behaviour became illogical as I tried to find a mental way of coping with my fears of too much happiness. If there was any price I could pay I would do it, I would do anything for her.

I prayed for her wounds to heal in time and for her to forget my existence, I had to give her time. If I returned it would interrupt her mending process, I couldn't intrude on her life again; it was too painful for me and cruel to her.

**

Jasper and I had still had no luck in locating Alice, our tracking skills were limited to say the least, and with Carlisle absence it made things even more challenging. But I was glad I had a task to concentrate on Bella's absence was literally killing me.

Emmett, Rosalie and Esme joined forces with us but the odds were still against us, none of us had any real experience, and the trouble was Alice's scent was so weak, and it made impossible to follow.

Whilst Jasper was on the brink of an emotional breakdown due to the cocktail of feelings around him and Alice's disappearance, I racked my brains for a solution to our problems. The thoughts of others around were becoming ridiculously distracting; especially since Rosalie's and Emmett's were sexually orientated, which was just plain disturbing.

Esme thoughts were filled with thoughts of Carlisle and the night he died, of how the werewolf had torn him to pieces.

'The wolves, of course,' I shouted and everyone could clearly see the animated light bulb above my head too.

'Dude, what are you on about?' Emmett boomed

'Clearly not what you're thinking about,' I muttered but unfortunately my voice was inaudible to the others and Emmett blush profusely which amused Rosalie to no end.

'Look we need reinforcements. We need creatures that are specialised in seeking out our kind and who could do a better job of that than the werewolves?' I stated and the others wore expressions of agreement.

'Edward I think you should be the one to confront them though. After all you granted them freedom; they would probably be more inclined to offer their help to you.' Esme decided, she was still thinking about Carlisle.

I doubted Jasper had heard any of the recent conversation, his head was forced in the palm of his hands, and his mind was trying to recoil from the rest of us as much as possible, his thoughts were fixed on Alice.

We had to find Alice soon; I didn't know how much more Jasper could take.

**

B.P.O

I slept strangely well that night; it was like Edward was still with me. Charlie only concerned himself with me to tell me I had to go to school; he's always had firm beliefs about my education. But I didn't know how much longer Forks high school could continue embrace me with a rapidly growing mutant embryo inside of me.

My stomach had increased in size this morning too.

I knew my newly acquired baggy clothing wouldn't protect me from curious eyes for long, and Charlie was always more perceptive than I gave him credit for, I couldn't hide this much longer.

**

School was an uncomfortable, anxious blur, with Mike insisting on following me round like a love sick puppy dog, demanding on carrying my book bag; and in my condition I couldn't pass out on such an offer. I felt drained and exhausted, my current state was taking its toll on me, and more rapidly than I expected.

Mike walked me to my car at the very welcomed end of the day. Well he was more like an armed guard; towing me along and sending challenging looks to anyone who looked at me in a less than appropriate fashion. When he finally released me, he persisted in waiting on me hand and foot by opening my car door.

Just as I was about to slide into my truck, Mike blocked my pathway with his arm.

'Don't you think I deserve a little thank you for my day's labour?' His innocent, pale blue eyes were twinkling with delight; and I couldn't help but be repulsed.

'Oh so we're swapping assistance for sexual favours are we?' I spoke in a venomous tone, hoping he would back down.

'If you say so,' he leaned in fur and started playing with a strand of my hair, and I slapped his hand away.

'The next assistance you'll need is for your crotch, if you don't back the fuck off.' I could feel my mood swings kicking in.

'Come on Bella, you're not serious.' He rested his other hand against the truck, cornering me like he was the cat and I the mouse; in a completely undesired gesture.

The whole of him was surrounding me and his intentions were clear. His hot, bland breath was pestering my face. Mike was too painfully ordinary and it was hurting me to realise that I was too. But these weren't the traits I craved; the sweet, icy breath and a pair of icy arms to embrace me against a tantalising stone chest.

Mike's eyes were shut and he was about to breach the distance to lay an assault on my lips. I used this diversion to slip under his arm, trying to be undetected and slid into the cab and slammed the door shut.

Mike's eyes shot open, and he saw me sat stiffly inside the security of my truck, and he stooped his head and strolled off towards his Subaru.

'I guess that answers that then.' I muttered under my breath.

I escaped the parking lot and headed back home, when I found myself thinking about him and the edges of the gaping hole in my heart began to ache. I tried to clutch my torso, but my arm was only able to wind around half of me. An intruder in my stomach was making this difficult.

That same intruder then made my task of driving difficult when it kicked. This caught me off guard, and I decided to pull over. Killing myself on Edward's account wasn't something I was willing to do, I couldn't do that to Charlie or Renee; I owed them better than that.

I sat patiently, waiting for another sign of disruption in my stomach, and when I was sure it had settled down I restarted the engine.

Suddenly the engines vibrations stirred the life inside of me and it kicked violently.

I screamed in agony, as I heard the sickening crack of bone. The fierce pain was blaring from my side and I was sure it was a few of my ribs which were the broken culprit. I lay across the cab and waited for the pain to numb, or maybe for something more permanent.

**A/N:** Bye bye Mike and hello pain. Personally I would choose brutal torture over Mike Newton but that's just my opinion. Please review guys :D thank you and you know I love you all ;) xoxox


	23. A Bloody Cherub

**A/N:** OK so I've finally got the next chapter up and I'm really, really sorry for that my writers block has been really annoying. Well I hope you like the chapter it won't be what you expect I guarantee :) And I want to say thanks for your patience and kind words you guys are the best :D

_I lay across the cab and waited for the pain to numb, or maybe for something more permanent._

Chapter 23

I lay almost peacefully in the cab of my trusty truck, embracing the thought of death. I couldn't think of a better place to meet my end, this cabin held so many fond memories and comforted me with its distinct smell of tobacco and peppermint even at the worst of times; the smell had become almost a rescue remedy to me.

I thought of him in my peaceful time, I thought of happier more carefree moments in our relationship; it's impossible to remember the bad in someone when you love them so unconditionally.

I remembered when he had taken a bullet for me, a bullet from his own father's gun, how he nursed me back to health, and told me about the ghosts of his past. The first time he made love to me and told me I was the love of his life, and the night he proposed to me was perfect, simple yet perfect.

I clutched my stomach while my head filled with images I'd repressed with his absence. The pain was quite welcome at this time; it gave me psychological pain to focus on, instead of the sharp physical pains shooting through my side. The new pain I'd found gave me the adrenaline boost to fight. I lifted my damaged body into a sitting position, thoughts of him spurring me on, thoughts of Charlie and whatever was flourishing inside of me, I had to protect them all.

I took the wheel and drove, my home on the horizon surrounded by the déjà vu of foliage, his face branded on my thoughts absorbing my physical pain. I parked my faithful truck on the driveway and tried to keep my breathing steady, I didn't want to risk suffering at the hands of another bout of bodily pain. Thank God Charlie's cruiser wasn't occupying its usual spot.

I had enough energy conserved to stumble painstakingly into the house and get my hands on a bottle of Tylenol. I took my normal dosage, not wanting to risk anymore; thinking at the back of my mind of what was growing inside me. But if was capable of doing this it could bear a few painkillers.

I desperately needed some well earned rest; pregnancy in general wasn't kind in the energy department, this pregnancy had banished all energy. I made my way ever so slowly up the stairs, not wanting the next time I met the bottom of them to be against my will. The old interior of my childhood room was calling to me like never before, and I met it eagerly, coaxing myself between the sheets of my bed.

E.P.O

My thoughts were purely fixated on Bella, the more I tried to forget her the more I couldn't help but remember her. And with those thoughts came the terrible guilt, this should be a time when my thoughts are overwhelmed with worries for my sister's safety.

The cocktail of emotions radiating from my surrounding family was only adding to my inner turmoil, I was going to combust. But the one thing I knew was that I had to stay away from my Bella.

My being had split into two, had been twisted and warped over time. Half of me was the doting and loving side, who would do anything for the love of his life. But when the other half of me was ignited the result wreaked havoc, the infuriated heartless half; the me which I did not recognise or control.

This me was the one which had been formed during the loss of my Isabella and when I was coming to terms with the monster I believed I was, and in fact still am. All along I had changing Alice on my conscience too. I had damned her to the same fate as me. I had become a tainted being over time after the love of my life had been snatched from me, I lost my love of humanity and no love could fill the gaping wound that ceased to heal; I would be forever haunted by my loss. Alice provided comfort and solace, but there's only so far that sisterly love can be pushed to fill the void in your aching silent heart; even the undead can love like the living. No living man was capable of loving more than I had, and in my time of agony I came to despise my loving nature and made love my undying enemy. After all it had been the cause of my downfall.

And then I thought about all the times I had thought of myself when others were important, and I was still doing it now. I was thinking of how I was being affected after Isabella's death, I was thinking how I was affected by having to change Alice, and I was thinking how vampirism had affected my sanity in general. I wasn't taking anyone else into consideration, and a handful of times things had happened I was the cause of them, or I could have been the solution to them.

I was truly my own worst enemy.

But this time I was set on a course, I would let Isabella continue her original life without any interference from me. I would find my sister the right way, even if I was massacred in the process. I had found a cause worth dying for, Alice was worth more than my life could ever mean, and I couldn't bear to look into Jasper's eyes for a second if Alice was lost.

The Denali clan had gotten in contact with our family recently, to darkly congratulate us on Carlisle absence in our family; they too were not great supporters of my masochistic bastard of a father. But they were troubled by Alice's disappearance an offered us some valuable advice, they'd witnessed a group of werewolves in their territory and were unsure of whether to take action. I calmly told them that would be unnecessary and reassured them that I would deal with the intrusion. After all how common was a pack of werewolves? They must be the ones I was hoping to track down, the ones my father had owned only months ago.

I considered telling the Denali's that the pack was responsible for Carlisle's absence, but then reconsidered when I thought of the lengths they'd go to to thank them. I'd never be able to pry them away to ask for their services, they didn't owe me anything.

I thanked the Denali's for their help and informed my family that our own help would soon be on the way.

B.P.O

A dark ominous figured entered my peaceful dreams, he saw the bump of life shielded in my stomach and headed straight for me with unclear intentions. The vivid dream brought me back to my conscious state, identifying the ominous figure as Charlie, who was stood at the foot of my bed. He was staring at me with concern in his eyes, it wasn't routine for me to take a nap during the day. I clung to my duvet in the hope that it would conceal what lay beneath; it was a good job Charlie had bought a thick quilt.

'Honey,' He spoke in hushed tones, like he was readjusting to the sound of his own voice, how long had Charlie been stood there?

'Bella, what's wrong? Are you sick?' He kept his voice mild, he was trying not to concern me or worry himself.

I moved into an upright position at a ridiculously slow pace, which may have appeared to Charlie that I was laying on this illness a bit thick, if he was unaware that I possibly had a few broken ribs.

'Yeah, I think I've got flu or something.' My voice sounded croaky even to me, I hadn't spoken to anyone since attempting to verbalise rejection to Mike, which in the end didn't go down so well. I'm guessing he's more of a physical being anyway.

'Bells, you sound terrible. I think I ought to call a doctor-'

'Ch-Dad I don't need a doctor, I'm not that sick, I promise.' I think I sounded more forceful they I intended since Charlie looked extremely taken aback.

'Well, if you're sure.' He left on that note, shutting the door almost silently, not wanting to anger me further.

I felt ridiculously guilty, but for a start this uproar wasn't due to me it was my hormones, and the last thing on earth I needed was a doctor. I don't think a hybrid child in the womb of a teenage girl would go down to well with the local medical associates; I'd be on an autopsy table quicker than you can say mutant baby.

But I knew I had to seek help from someone. But there was no one left who could help. The wolf pack had left after their pronounced freedom and my best friend had died trying to fight for it. And I couldn't even think of him right now, I knew it wouldn't be a mutual act, he wouldn't even remember my name. He had lied to me.

I couldn't go on like this; I had to be more positive for the good of whatever I was carrying. It was his and I this was something I would do right, just because things hadn't turned out well for me didn't mean I was giving up on everything. I would give this life the best chance of happiness and teach it the error of my ways.

And I knew that help was not on its way, I had to find my own help.

Charlie left not too soon after our conflict, which freed me from the confines of my bed. I slipped out of bed slowly, not wanting to push my look and hobbled carefully along the cool floor. I noticed my bump had almost doubled in size again during the night, which almost worried me to death as I glanced down and was unable to see my feet. I concentrated on keeping my breathing even, I felt like I was participating in a rehearsal for my real labour, which strangely enough I was terrified about.

I raided the cupboards and invaded the contents of the fridge, ceasing anything edible in sight, I needed all my strength.

Feeling faint I perched on a nearby kitchen stool, and gathered my thoughts. Doing too much was endangering myself, I wasn't exactly predictable in a stable condition, I was probably best to just count my blessings and stay put.

But suddenly a flash of inspiration struck me, I knew exactly where I should go, there was a possibility I'd be found there. I didn't waste any time weighing up the pros and cons of my decision I just headed straight for the only dependable concept of my life, my ancient Chevrolet and drove in the direction of my destination.

I was fortunate that in mine and Jake's lighter times spent together, that we'd uncovered an off-road course through the more exposed sculpted part of the woods. Jake had been more egotistical than ever, which I tell you was the bad omen of obtaining what I wanted. And the silver lining for Jake was that he no longer had to be subjected to the torture that was my hiking speed. And I guess the bright side for me was that now I'd give anything for Jake the moan about the lack of spring in my step.

I abruptly halted when I recognised the breach of the grove. I confronted the view out of my cab window, overwhelmed with a concoction of emotions. I had memorised this natural niche, down to the last blade of grass, but this time we crossed paths I was a fragment of the person I once was.

I still had a vivid image of Jake teasing me about how I could make a sloth look like Speedy Gonzales, and then he would swing me up playfully into his toasty, chiselled russet arms, my personal sun. I would always scowl at him with my matching gesture of crossed arms, but as soon as he beamed down at me with that signature smile, my stubbornness would evaporate and I would beam back uncontrollably.

But now here I was, sat in those same woods, no Jake, no smile and one bump, how times had changed.

I eased myself down from the cab to the moist green ground; my target was just northwest of here.

I meandered tenderly across the plains of endless green, surrounded by the towering trees, if I wasn't accessorised with an abnormally large bump my slow movements could have been mistaken for appreciating the environment.

I curved around an unmistakable oak and there it was; nirvana, my meadow.

Under different circumstances the meadow had seemed such a beautiful light-hearted place, but now carrying my burden and with the weight of my broken heart nothing seemed so remarkable anymore, love had broken me body and soul.

The flowers had withered with the change in season and the rays of light breaking through the canopy of trees was lost and overwhelmed by the menacing grey skies. I depressingly realised that the changes in the meadow mirrored my own.

I let myself sink to my knees, at this moment in time I really had nothing to live for. The saying out of sight and out of mind had never possessed so much meaning. I curled up on my side and shut my eyes tightly praying for a miracle of any kind, from a safe falling from the sky and crushing me, to him returning and saving me from my doomed fate.

I despised how sometimes only the source of the pain could be the cure to it. And my stubbornness didn't improve matters either.

A light kick penetrated the wall of my womb and I clutched my stomach with pitched breath in anticipation over what awaited me. My stomach didn't stir and I presumed it was a false alarm.

But then I realised I'd spoken too soon as an offensive crunch penetrated the air; two of my ribs had been definitely broken.

I gasped breathlessly in pain, trying not to make any obvious sounds of distress; attention would be the worst aspect possible in my case. A contraction pulsated through my beaten abdomen; the agony was smothering me as the tremor disturbed my broken ribs. I screeched and clamped my eyes shut, filling the air with remnants of my pain, causing a flock of birds to desert the canopy of trees.

My eyelids flew open exposing my petrified eyeballs, like a mother bird leaving her nest of defenceless chicks. A segment of a branch caught the attention of my flickering orbs, and I clutched it with my free hand and I crammed the length of it across my mouth and clamped down, I couldn't risk being heard.

My next contraction erupted across my body soon after the first wreaked its havoc, sex education hadn't been my area of expertise due to my squeamish nature, but I knew enough to be aware that the birth was close. I sunk my teeth into the branch as the contraction had its painful way with me. Sweat was tormenting my brow profusely as a unique sensation filled my body with the need to push. I inhaled rapidly through my nose, and engrossed myself into delivering this life.

I had never given birth but my female instincts recognized that something wasn't right. My body was at the point of crowning when I felt like I was slipping into the unconscious. Blurry images of him filled my head, of us as a family, with our messy haired, adorable children at our feet as we sat in our rocking chairs on the porch of our family home. I despised him for not being here now, but if you want something done right you should do it yourself.

I risked another push with my fists clenched, but it was a pointless effort, nothing stirred.

Without warning a violent jolt happened ripped throughout me, obliterating my spine in a sickening, bone crunching crack.

I shrieked feebly, my grip on the branch weakened and my clenched fists diminished. I was seeing red everywhere, it conquered me, regardless of whether my eyes were open or not. The life writhed impatiently inside of me and I shrilled until all the existing air left my lungs. My breaths turned into high pitched wheezes, as I begged the atmosphere for more air. I experienced a vicious clawing, piercing my skin and discarded my abdomen bloodily lacerated.

In my paralysation my eyes glimpsed a head of his distinctive brown locks, which possessed the curly feature of Charlie's own, and her skin sparkled in the low lighting of the meadow. Two twinkling brown orbs that mirrored my own former eyes peered up at me as she lay in a pool of her mother's blood.

She was the epitome of perfection, my beautiful baby.

A collaged of memories swept through my mind, each more distinct than the last, every factor of my life was trying to say its farewell.

I saw Charlie and the house, the foliage of Forks, the earthquake and him, Jacob and mud pies, the recital of Wuthering Heights that lead my first time of making love, the night he proposed to me and my unplanned miracle. In some ways I'd lived a lifetime in the space a childhood, I had experienced true love and the heartbreak which accompanies it and had bore a beautiful baby in the name of love.

She gargled and let out a gentle cry, piercing the deadly silent air. I curled my index finger delicately around her tiny hand and a weak smile formed on my lips at the sight of her glorious face.

I thought of Edward……

**A/N:** OK IMPORTANT! It's not what you think! This story will end well I promise you! Just bear with me :) and thank you so much for reading and please review guys! Lots of love :) xxxxxxx


	24. Unsuspected Culprits

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I love you all too much ;) This chapter is set before Bella's birth, and I hope you like it :D I aim to please you

_I thought of Edward……_

Chapter 24

E.P.O

The trip to the Denali's took less time than I'd anticipated, and Jasper had exceeded my expectations with flying colours, he pretty much had the Denali's eating out of the palm of his hand and begging to help by the time us reinforcements arrived.

Tracking down the wolves was the easy part, the real task was bargaining with them to help me, it was like talking to a brick wall, a very stubborn one, it was just like reasoning with my Bella all over again.

They were positioned in the round in their human form in the dense wilderness, ready to spring at any moment, they were designed for attack and I was their ideal prey. I analysed each and every one of them and began my request.

'As you may know I've sort you out due to my sisters absence. We are in desperate need of assistance, and who could seek out my sister better than your pack; your senses are far stronger and much more acute to my kind than my own. I would only trouble your pack with this is I desperate.' I lowered my head in a gesture of submission; I would give them anything in return for their help.

'Why should we help you?' Sam Uley spat. 'Cancer has been kinder to humans than you to us.' He was intensely cursing me with his glare.

'I will do anything in return for you help. Make your demands and consider them done.' I kept my head bowed.

Their silence was becoming unbearable, but I was still alive, but I wasn't able to count my blessings when my life held so much disaster. If Alice wasn't missing I would have begged them to kill me in a heartbeat.

'We want you to return our native lands to us. La Push, the home of Kaheleh our first great spirit Chief. The lands your father stole and destroyed the homes of when he imprisoned us. Our pack will unite and rebuild our community; we need you to renounce your claim on them so they are once again ours.'

'Then it is done,' I raised my head and looked into the hopeful eyes of Sam Uley.

'We will make a treaty, to make our agreement official,' He spoke sternly.

'I will honour the treaty,' I added truthfully.

**

The wolves joined us in a small opening in the forest, our plans for combat after a few protest from both groups due to our distaste in each other's scent.

'I can't bear it any longer; it feels like my nose is going to burst into flames,' whined one of the youngest of the pack. They were in their human forms because they'd decided to give my family the benefit of the doubt.

'Take it like a man,' Emmett growled under his breath, he wasn't one for whiners, he was more of a grin and bear it type of guy.

The pack definitely had a weak link in their chain.

The tension was at an all time high and Jasper's mind was being violated by the concoction of fear and hatred in the air. He was enduring this and Alice's disappearance, whilst trying to radiate waves of calm at the same time. I had to give him credit; clearly whoever said men couldn't multitask was oblivious to Jasper.

There were more wolves than I had remembered; perhaps they had regrouped with old acquaintances to increase their numbers. I was pleased they were taking my demands seriously.

Sam Uley and the majority of his followers sat patiently with us. Sam's was calm and intrigued about what we had to say, whilst the others had thoughts filled with mistrust and fear of the unknown. I could see which who was the most open minded of the pack, the leader had been appointed well.

We discussed as a group our strategy. The wolves would familiarise themselves with each of our scents and we would supply them with something so they could be accustomed to Alice's scent too.

They would scope the surrounding area and we would follow in the sidelines prepared to attack at any signs of an ambush.

The wolves abandoned our sides, fleeing to the nearby woods and returned as their furry counterparts. They each in turn purposefully memorised our scents and were more thorough when they reached Alice's article of clothing. It was a good thing Alice threw her garments away after she'd warn them, she didn't believe in being an outfit repeater. Otherwise there would have been an outburst as soon as she caught dishevelled wolves pawing her Channel.

The wolves deserted immediately, when they were equipped with all they needed. I recognised Sam, who was at the front of the pack instantly. In wolf form Sam has a coat of black, he was as tall as a horse but more muscular with dagger like incisors.

My family followed at a deliberately slower pace behind the wolves; but were still ready to spring into attack. I lagged behind even more, something was clutching at my mind, pleading to be remembered. I stopped in my tracks, taking a literal pause for thought. It disturbed me; I had a distinct feeling that I was overlooking a vital factor. It had to be relevant to Alice otherwise I wouldn't have been plaguing me.

I reminisced over the last time I'd been in Alice's company. It was when we'd tracked Tanya to Bella's home.

Tanya-

The wolves had murdered her

And Alice was missing

I had been so blind; all of a sudden everything was crystal clear, l had all the clues to find the buried treasure.

Alice had been kidnapped by the Denali's.

**

It was too late to track down my family now, I was fast but reaching them now was unreasonable. I had very little time; I knew revenge would be in their hearts, I would be a fool if I said Tanya wasn't a much beloved sister.

My anger fully flourished, like a new flower on a vein. The Denali's had offered my family their condolences and help when they knew my sister was missing, to put us off the scent. I wanted to tear their heads from their shoulders they were the epitome of unadulterated evil.

I headed south back toward their house, my family would notice my absence soon, and they'd seek me out with their shaggy cavalry.

There old picturesque house was in sight, pity the owners weren't so refined themselves. I concealed myself in the surrounding woods and listened intently. Carmen was thinking about how much she preferred Eleazar without his clothes on. A lot. And I really didn't need to vivid image that came with that. Kate was thinking along the same lines Garrett about no picture this time thank god.

But her thoughts quickly changed to a topic I was eager to know about. I tuned into her thoughts more, my talent becoming very acute. She was considering Alice, coming to an unsure conclusion, maybe it was time to finish her off?

My fists clenched at her wicked thoughts, that devil bitch was going to pay.

I saw Alice through her eyes, her fragile body hanging shackled to a wall, her eyes were black pools of suffering and her throat was burning unbearably. She was my damsel in distress.

I'd saved her once and I would save her again.

I needed to regroup with my family and tell them of Alice's whereabouts. But I could not leave now not when Kate was mulling over the pros and cons of killing Alice now. I was torn. If I went in there now intensions blazing, I would be killed on the spot. All knowledge of Alice would be lost to my family and Alice's fate would undoubtedly mirror my own.

I was still very unsure as to whether the rest of the Denali's were accomplices in Alice's torture now. If they were they certainly weren't thinking about it.

I homed in on Alice's thoughts, hoping she had seen me coming to rescue her and would send me a message through her thoughts. But she was so weak; it would be unfair to expect her to muster up the strength to predict the future, when her body was suffering the consequences of starvation.

I engrossed myself in Kate's trail of thought, and for the moment she'd discarded the idea of murdering my precious sister.

My family would uncover me soon, they had the wolf advantage. I needed their numbers and power to help me save Alice, this wasn't a job for one overconfident vampire, I needed an army behind me.

**

My comrades were still taking their sweet time and Alice's condition was deteriorating, it would take her days to regain her maximum strength.

'_Edward, the Denali's go hunting in an hour. Kate is behind all of this, she came after Tanya. She knew Tanya must have outstayed her welcome with us, and when she arrived she saw the wolves carrying off the remains of her sister. She saw us hidden in the woodland with Bella with revenge branded on her mind. When I left to go hunting she waylaid me,_ _she dragged me back here using her talent of raising a metal electric current on her skin.'_

Alice knew I was here, she'd seen me coming to salvage her. My family was another matter entirely

I remained firmly under cover and waited, my only solace was the fact that Alice would be accessible in an hour.I resumed myself in something I do frequently, brooding.

**

The Denali's left exactly when Alice predicted and without further warning I quickly approached their home. I slithered through the back door undetected and headed for my destination, the cellar. And there she was with all the beauty of the world shining at me, my only true relation left, my dear sister. It didn't matter to me that she was damaged and starved, she was the most appreciated sight I'd seen since my Bella. She was the only thing left that was truly mine, I had never been so grateful to see her mischievous pixie face.

I freed her from the clutches of her restraining shackles and she clung to me with an unyielding grasp, and I held her tightly, contented.

'Edward I'm going to need a lot of retail therapy after this' she muffled weakly into my jacket

I grinned uncontrollably, I hadn't realised how much I'd missed my sister and all the obsessions that came with her, they were part of the complete package.

'The world's your oyster Alice,' I announced amused.

'Well it won't be if we get a move on, so I suggest we bid the Denali's torture chamber adieu and make a run for it.' Alice spoke firmly, with her black hungry pools glaring into my own topaz.

I lifted her into my arms and retreated the way I came in. I glided skilfully through the dense forest and halted abruptly when I encountered a familiar black alpha wolf. I glanced over the medley of wolves and caught sight of Jasper. His eyes were fixed on tiny Alice who lay peacefully in my arms. He had a look I'd seen many lovers wear, only it was displayed with so much remorse that it became almost unrecognisable. In a fraction of a second he was by my side, extracting Alice from my arms and into his own. He rocked her so tenderly and kissed her on her forehead so sweetly that I had to look away.

Not only did I feel like I was intruding on a private moment, but it ignited the hole in my aching heart once more. I would never love again.

'Who did this?' Jasper broke the silence with a tone that was so piercing with menace, I will never forget it.

**A/N: **Jasper is a man on the edge, I wish all those Cullen men loved me like that ;) But I mean who doesn't ;) Please review guys, you know you want to :) xoxox


	25. An Unexpected Twist and The Third Return

**A/N:** OK I finally have this chapter up after all the bloody hassle I've had with it :( It was hard to get the emotional scenes in it right but I hope I've done them justice. Please enjoy guys! :)

'_Who did this?' Jasper broke the silence with a tone that was so piercing with menace, I will never forget it._

Chapter 25

His blood red eyes were blazing, his nostrils flaring and his razor-sharp teeth were exposed. He was beyond predatory; he was now looking bloodthirsty in the face.

He clung to Alice like a family does to the life support machine that's keeping their beloved relative alive. There was fire in his eyes and only vengeance would put it out. Alice was peering up at him her eyes were glazed over with pure love and concern. She broke her gaze to fix her eyes on me; it was my queue to break the accumulating silence.

'The Denali's,' my voice was barely a whisper; I couldn't even look my brother in the eyes. Jasper had always had expressive eyes and viewing the betrayal in them would be grave. The Denali's had been like extended family to us, I hadn't had time to mull over their disloyalty; my first instinct had been to rescue my sister.

Jasper's expression now would make a mangled corpse look like peaches and cream.

Alice flinched as Jasper's hold on her became overwhelming. Alice managed to free herself from hells arms and positioned herself at my side.

Alice had foreseen what would happen, and had taken her place at my right hand side, as if she were Christ at the right hand side of God. I knew for whatever was ahead Alice were remain firmly by my side. I saw the flashes of violence flicker across her thoughts, I saw Jasper tearing the Denali's limb from limb, the innocent falling with the guilty.

Jasper was a vampire on the edge, he was dangling off the cliff of no return and Alice's decision to take my side was the adrenaline rush that would send him plummeting for his doom.

'They will pay with their bastard lives,' He spat venomously. I nearly didn't recognize his voice all the poison and hatred had warped it out of recognition.

'Jasper you can't just slaughter the whole family, Kate's the only guilty culprit, she did this to me the others are oblivious to any of this.' Alice pleaded with Jasper with her glassy, serious eyes.

'Then I shall take Kate down, justice will be served.' He voice and words were ruthless, but he had every right to be.

'You can't the Denali's are still family, it's up to them what they do with Kate, we have no say in the matter.'

'She's right Jasper.' I spoke after a brooding moment. The outcome would be far worse if we allowed our need for revenge to control our decision.

'Vengeance will be followed by vengeance, it will be a vicious never ending cycle, we have to talk this out Jasper.' Alice persuaded

'You are willing to sit down with your torturer and talk.' Jasper's face was pure bewilderment

'If it means I stop you from going into an unethical fight head first, I would do anything for you Jasper.' A tender smile shone on her face.

The corners on Jasper hard line of a mouth turned up, no one could resist being affected by Alice, that pixie had charm.

'I will do as you wish Alice, but I promise Kate will not go unpunished. I will make sure of it.'

**

We surrounded the house, side by side, wolf by vampire. It may have looked like an advert for supernatural peace if we were under different circumstances. We knew the Denali's would catch the wolves' scent, but when they did it would be too late. They were trapped.

Carmen was the first to leave her home closely followed by Eleazar. She seemed to be in a trance-like state, our scent and the wolves scent combined gave the air an unusual quality, and I was certain Carmen had not gone unnoticed.

Jasper captured Carmen, with more force than necessary and I gave him a firm overpowering glance. I didn't believe Carmen should be subjected to this misplaced anger; he should savour it for a more worthy cause. Emmett just as easily slipped behind Eleazar and held him against his will; the two were hardly a match for an army combined with two supernatural forces.

Garrett slipped out of the home moments later, surveying the area and appearing rather unnerved, and Kate was right on his tail. I was certain she knew what was coming for her. I hoped it would be worse than what she imagined, she deserved to suffer.

I snatched Garrett, whilst a pair of wolves pinned down Kate with their teeth snapping, she didn't deserve any leniency. There was no special treatment where she would be headed.

'What is the meaning of this?' Garrett inquired, while the others struggled for their freedom.

'It seems Kate is under the impression we murdered your sister. She was taking out her grievance on my dear sister Alice, and my family and I had to intervene.' I filled Garrett in, not wanted to give more detail than was necessary. The events were still fresh in Alice's mind and I didn't want to unsettle her whilst she already had a rabid vampire in her grasp.

'Is this true?' Garrett clearly aimed the question at Kate, who was still pinioned to the floor by savage wolves.

With the help of Esme and Rosalie they hauled her to her feet so she could confront her lover and admit to him what she was capable of.

She kept her eyes cast down and answered him.

'Yes it's true Garrett. I travelled to Forks to accompany my sister home, I was sure the Cullen's would have tired of her powers and trickery by then. But when I reached the woods on my way to the Cullen's home I witnessed a group of barbaric dogs tearing my sister limb from limb. I was distraught and I wasn't thinking straight, I caught sight of Edward and his sister with a human. They all looked thoroughly pleased with themselves, they were glad my sister had met a bitter end. Alice flew by me and before I could stop myself I attacked her and overpowered her.'

Garrett was speechless; if vampires could cry by now his face would be splattered with the salty badges. But we couldn't cry, we weren't human and this was just another harsh reminder of our un-dead reality.

'You may punish her as you see fit.' Garrett's voice was empty but his eyes cast down on her with unmistakable pity and a hint of consideration. He still cared and he wanted his Kate to live, but he believed she should be dealt with accordingly. He was fearful that my family may involve the Volturi, but that would only result in one thing.

'I will gladly do the honours,' Jasper said poisonously, his eyes were black sinister saucers.

I saw a flicker of pity skim across Garrett's features, but he quickly disguised it. He nodded indifferently and turned his back on Kate, either disowning her or unable to stand by and watch her be subjected to torture. But either way I didn't care, I was losing the ability to empathise with people. The longer I stayed away from Bella the more human characteristics I lost.

Jasper dragged her off into the denser part of the woods; I could feel her stifled cries penetrate the air.

**

Kate made it back to the Denali's, but her physical state remained unknown to me, it would be an image Jasper would cherish for his eternity. We decided to keep our families ties with them, but we believed that it would be best for both parties if we kept our distance for a few decades.

Jasper was being ridiculously over cautious with my sister; I knew this would last a few decades also. You see more clearly what something meant to you when it's gone. I tried not to dwell on any of this; the wolves were now making their way to their promised land and we were on our way to pay the Volturi an overdue visit. In the back of my mind I had the slight hope that Bella may have forgotten me when I returned.

We were headed for Seattle airport and the weather was fulfilling its expectations, constant rain. We were reaching the end of the woodlands of Forks when I sensed Jasper halt. His face was agony as he clung onto Alice who was having a violent seizure in his arms. He was mouthing her name but no sound was coming out, the shock was overwhelming him.

When she came too, she slowly drifted into a calmer frame of mind. Her large orbs were peering up at Jasper, and she clutched desperately at the collar of his coat.

'Bella,' she croaked.

**

'What about her?' Jasper inquired calmly.

But Jasper's approach was too laid back for my sanity, I had to know what had happened to my Bella, I had to know this instant.

I strode over to Alice and shook her fiercely,'Alice! Where's my Bella? What's happened?Alice!'

My whole body was quivering with anger and the aftershock of saying her name out loud, I hadn't mentioned her in so long, I even caught sight of my brother's jaw drop slightly.

Alice timidly curled into Jasper and shook herself, but this was due to fear.

'Edward you're not helping matters! Just stay the fuck away!' Jasper screamed at me, cradling Alice.

As I calmed and the red haze of anger was no longer clouding my brain, I realised that I was diminishing Alice's progress by my anger outbursts.

I trailed over to an aged oak tree and leant against its sturdy form, it was comforting in a peculiar way. This oak tree managed to sustain itself, the leaves growing from it and its ability to reproduce. And I came to realise that I wasn't fulfilling any one of them. Nature was everything I was not, I was against nature, and my whole existence was like a freak incident.

I attuned my hearing to eavesdrop on Alice's conversation. She was telling Jasper of a withered meadow and a screaming girl, she said she heard the cries of a child, perhaps a baby.

J.P.O

I fled through the forests uncertainly, Alice's visions were never set, they didn't have a precise time or date and they sometimes were not correct.

I lead my family back through the woods and then we reached the distinctive oak tree. I was apprehensive as I curved around the oak; I was praying with all my silent heart that this was one of Alice's unreliable predictions.

I barely recognized the meadow Bella had introduced me too; it was a perfect wasteland, which mirrored Edward's own state. He remained beautiful on the outside, but empty and broken ruined on the inside. Its unpolished beauty had perished, and the shafts of light had deserted, it held no purpose anymore.

My stationary heart tore when I saw a vulnerable body splayed in the centre of the meadow.

Edward….

E.P.O

My brother abandoned my side before I could question him, what did he so urgently need to attend to?

Alice was still distraught and shaking from the aftershock of such a violent vision, and was standing on unstable legs. I collected her up into my arms and sped after Jasper, this was one of the times I was glad I was the faster family member.

Jasper's scent overwhelmed me, as I homed in and followed it religiously.

My brother's silhouette was in the distance; his shoulders were squared in concealment and his head was hung in despair.

I faltered with my sister in my arms, I had the same distinct feeling I'd felt before I'd been informed of my parents death all those years ago.

I staggered over toward Jasper, every step felt heavier and heavier on the blades of grass beneath my feet, but I couldn't find the will to stop. I set Alice on her own two feet and placed a cautious hand on Jaspers shoulder, he didn't stir.

I swerved around my brother's body impatiently; ignorance wasn't an emotion I was fond of.

But little did I realise that after what my eyes would witness I would sell my soul for ignorance.

There unmistakably lay my Bella, I would know her anywhere in any state; I knew every contour of her body. Her intoxicating smell offending me as soon as I saw her, there was sweat harassing her brow and her beautiful flowing hair was in knotted tendrils. But my eyes homed in on something that I could never overlook.

Her delicate torso was warped and torn; floods of her scarlet blood were staining the cowering grounds. ..

I peered down at her through a new set of eyes, ones which had been beaten and broken with a string of endless suffering. But this eradicated them all, every hardship I'd witnessed came down to this and now I had no reason to exist.

I collapsed to my knees and wrenched a clump of hair in my hands. I clenched my eyes shut painfully tight and cried out, my agony and heartbreak rode through the woodland during my scream.

My brother didn't stutter, he just waited like it was routine and Alice had taken refuge in curling herself into a ball on the ground.

I scrambled over desperately to where Bella's body lay and held her beloved face between my two stony hands. Her warm, chocolate eyes were masked by her eyelids, and viewing this was when I utterly came undone. I cradled her head to my body and rocked us both; I lived to see those sparkly, intuitive eyes and I would never see them again.

My breakdown was followed by disbelief; this had to be a figment of my imagination. I lifted her damaged body into my arms roughly and shook her.

'Bella. Bella? Bella! BELLA!'

An infantile cry pierced the air and captured my attention, to the side of my precious Bella lay the culprit for her murder, a mere baby. Not even smart enough to cover its tracks after slaughtering my lover like a regular criminal would.

I clutched at Bella's body and gave this child a deathly stare, with my teeth bared.

The baby stopped crying and suddenly its eyes opened. In them I saw what I was missing, their beautiful warm chocolate brown held the light that my Bella's had no longer possessed. Bella had sacrificed her life for this child, my child. My heart throbbed uncontrollably; I had ruined Bella's life in every aspect.

I stroked Bella's brown hair and glanced down at the child, she had Bella's eyes and Charlie's unruly hair in my brown tone.

Perfect.

Without thinking I scooped her into my arms and cradled her to my chest, my instincts were stronger than my hatred. My Bella had given her life for our child, I would honour her by doing the very same.

The three of us were a family for a moment, a family like any other. One with its faults and perks, only ours were to the extreme.

I smiled down at my daughter who lay in my arms by her mother, and I did something else I believed impossible, tears trickled uncontrollably down my cheeks and splashed onto her tiny face.

The experience was so foreign, and I lay down to spare her from being drowned at the expense of her father. I balanced her on my chest and took Bella in my arms at my side. I traced the patterns of the green canopy above with my blurry vision and circled a hand tenderly on my daughters back.

'Isabella Esme Carlie Cullen' I whispered softly into her ear.

**

Charlie was the next to be informed of Bella's death. He believed she'd swerved off the freeway attempting to avoid a stray logging truck when she collided with another driver and was killed by the impact. Great anguish accompanied having to lie to Charlie, he deserved to know how his daughter really died, but sometimes the truth is beyond the bounds of possibility.

My family did a precise job of covering the evidence down to the last detail; the FBI probably would have been fooled.

Isabella accompanied me to her mother's funeral which my family had taken the time to arrange, we made sure it was a closed coffin funeral so we were without the risk of people seeing her alarming scarring.

Charlie approached me at the burial as I was placing a rose on her dear coffin. The rain was persistent on giving Bella the send off she wouldn't have wanted, but it came with the territory.

'Edward I just really want to say how grateful I am for all this.' A tearful eyed Charlie choked, he was wearing an outdated suit which was a few sizes too small, his patterned tie hung loosely around his neck and his top button was unceremoniously undone.

I smiled meekly. Isabella and I were tucked under the waterproof security of an umbrella while Charlie was a trembling mixture of tears and rainwater. I stepped closer and concealed him with the umbrella in an attempt of kindness.

'Thanks, but I don't think I can get any wetter Edward.'

'The last I heard it was Edwin,' I quietly chuckled thinking of Bella's embarrassment at her my assumed name used by Charlie.

He joined in my laughter, but in the end it resulted in a new flood of tears. I placed a hand on his shoulder, which was safely covered in a leather glove. He covered it with his own naked hand and wiped his eyes dry with his vintage tie.

'So who is this little girl?' Charlie inquired while gazing at my Isabella; and little did he know this was his own granddaughter. The guilt was building up immensely every second.

'This is my niece Isabella, she's staying with me and my adoptive family for a short time.' I kept my face warm, hiding any trace of the truth of the matter.

'What a coincidental name, proud uncle eh? Well she's a real doll, she reminds me of….' He trailed off but remained captivated with Isabella's eyes; the eyes her mother had inherited from his.

'She looks real familiar,' he smiled uncontrollably.

'Would you like to hold her?'It felt like more of a statement to me, I wouldn't have it any other way.

He looked at me expectantly and I handed her into his capable arms.

'This takes me back, Renee and I were terrified when Bella arrived, but she was the best thing that ever happened to me. We were so young at the time, but I wouldn't have changed it for the world.' The whole time Charlie was opening up he was looking into Isabella's eyes, she had such a redeeming quality about her, she made you want to confess your soul. Which was inevitable in my opinion, those twinkling brown eyes were my saviours.

'She really is something Edward,' Isabella had one of Charlie's fingers clenched in her tiny hand.

Charlie's face was gaining a pink tint due to the pain he was experiencing at the hands of Isabella and one of her inhuman traits. I removed her from his grasp and he flexed his fingers behind his back, in an attempt to cover his embarrassment.

'Wow she sure is stronger than she looks. The both of you take care OK?' He looked at me sternly

'Take care of yourself too Charlie, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask.' I replied genuinely, I liked Charlie and I hoped that he could somehow play a role in his granddaughter's life.

He strolled off into the rain and took one certain glance towards his daughter's coffin which was being slowly lowered into the ground. He turned back to us and gave Isabella an appropriate wave; I tilted her and mirrored his own gesture with one of her tiny hands.

I sighed as I saw Charlie leave in his defeated, heartbroken state. And I knew at the root of things that I was the source of all this pain. I bounced Isabella in my arms in an act of comfort, but I believed it was more reassuring to her than me, to remind myself that she was still in my arms safe. I hadn't managed to hurt her, yet.

I gave Bella's grave one last thoughtful glance and turned to make my way home, my eyes were watering up and I didn't want to be the topic of speculation any longer. Many of the guests had been summing me up constantly throughout the day, insistent on knowing the role I'd played in Bella's life. The guilt was tearing me inside and out.

As I turned to leave I caught sight of some entirely familiar glossy brown hair and a pair of piercing chocolate brown eyes. Her porcelain skin was a total contrast to her darker colouring, and she wore a dark miniskirt, with a suit jacket and black ballet pumps. Her hair blew gracefully in the rainy breeze and raindrops illuminated her skin.

I was drawn towards her like a lizard to the heat of the Sun.

She saw me inching towards her and didn't do a thing to stop it. She was trembling immensely, whether it was due to my proximity or her frozen skin I was unsure.

'Hi,' I spoke and my jagged tone even sounded stupid to myself.

'Are you Edward Cullen?' Her voice was shaky and uncertain, like a soldier stepping over enemy lines.

'Yes, I am. And who might you be?' I sounded like such a creep at that moment; it was as if I'd forgotten my day old daughter was in my arms.

'I'm Bella, just Bella.' She replied unnerved by my perverted choice of words.

'Well Bella may I ask how you know my name.' I inquired genuinely captivated by her.

'Why wouldn't I?' She looked offended. She turned her delicate body to leave and at that same moment the wind picked up blowing her skirt around her waist, and there it was the same mark beautifully brand on her buttock cheek, just where I'd burned it the first time.

She turned her head slightly and her glinting eyes were overflowing with knowledge, and at that moment I knew my Bella had returned.

And I had already done everything I possibly could to ruin it, It would not happen again.

**A/N:**Soooooo 'grins stupidly' what do you think :)? I told you I would give you an Edward and Bella ending, but I hope you were expecting it I like to be unpredictable :) I love you guys please review I think this may be my last chapter, and I just want to thank every single one of you that's read my story and reviewed you guys mean the world! Xoxox


	26. AN!

**A/N: **Ok I'm going to explain the last chapter!

Edward and his family were on their way to visit the 'Volturi' and the underlying reason was Edward wanted Bella to forget about him, but their plans changed when Alice had her vision.

Bella did die giving birth to her daughter in the meadow. And the same Bella that returned at the end was still human. I left hints in the story of how it was going to end.

In Chapter 12 I gave you a vital clue of how my story would end.

'_After Isabella was deceased I was oblivious, I endeavoured to kill myself. But Alice intervened, and insisted that she could not be left as the last member of her immediate family. She notified me that she had some crucial news that she had prophesied that Isabella would return to me, perhaps in another form.' __He deliberated awaiting my reverberation, waiting for me to understand denotation behind his words, but I stiffened incapable of forming any response, due to my epiphany._

_Edward persevered verbalising what I already knew. 'Yes Bella, you're her, my Isabella. Why else do you think I brought you here? I knew as soon as I saw you: your stubbornness and unruly nature, your honest and unpredictable reactions, that irresistible blush, and most of all your astonishing beauty for a human.'_

She has returned to him like she did before, but this time she remembers what has already passed between them.

I don't think I should continue with another chapter, I wouldn't know what to write. I think the story ends itself there pretty well.

If you have any suggestions about what I should write you can leave me a review

Thank you so much for reading my story I've loved writing it for you :) you guys are awesome I love you all lots and if I don't write another chapter have an awesome Christmas! xoxox


End file.
